Y CUANDO NO SE PUEDE LLORAR MAS?
by SIKKANDDA
Summary: un simple error puede cambiarlo TODO, eso aprendio Ichigo Kurosaki a las malas, y ahora es tiempo de pagar, y con creces. ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Lo lamentas?

En verdad lo sientes?

Yo lo lamento

En verdad lo siento

Siento un agujero en el alma

Lamento lo que estoy apunto de hacer.

Una parte de mi grita que estoy loca, que no lo haga, que luche, que no me deje vencer.

La otra parte de mi esta 100% de acuerdo con la primera

Pero NO, no voy a hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada,

Que no me deje vencer?

Pero si ya estoy derrotada

No puedo, ni quiero, ni voy a

En mi no va a quedar

No seré la culpable de una tragedia

Por mi, las cosas no van a cambiar

Adiós te digo, adiós ahora, correré lo mas lejos y no mirare atrás

Y me duele? Claro que me duele, me desgarra el alma y el corazón, quisiera ahora mismo estar frente tuyo y gritarte hasta de que te vas a morir, pero no puedo, aunque me hayas lastimado, aun te amo, y no dejare de hacerlo, pero no puedo quedarme, si me quedo todos seremos infelices además, no serás mió, y si no eres mió no quiero que seas de nadie, pero como no PUEDES ser mió, entonces no puedo hacer nada.

Tal vez fue mi culpa, por querer ser algo que no soy, por pretender, por suponer que tal vez yo podía ser merecedora de ese sentimiento.

Solo me estaba engañando a mi misma, solo eran vanas ilusiones, espejismos absurdos, tonterías infantiles.

Ahora mismo el coraje me carcome, los celos me corroen, esa dicha que ella esta sintiendo debería ser mía, yo y solamente yo debería estar disfrutando a tu lado ese gozo único, porque se que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran totalmente correspondidos.

A diferencia de ella, yo jamás he temido decir lo que siento, jamás me he acobardado por nada.

PERO es una maldita hipócrita, siempre fue una mentirosa, siempre mintió sobre sus sentimientos, celosa de su suerte, llorando cual chiquilla a quien se le arrebata un caramelo. Observando cual vil espectador como el amor florecía lenta e inseguramente, y nada mas esperando el momento adecuado para hacer la jugada ganadora, despojándome y quedándose a tu lado

Ahora estas frente a una odisea, realmente te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y cuídala, como al tesoro mas valioso, y protégela como una vez sentí que me protegías a mi, ella te necesita completo y a su lado, que seas de ella, que vivas para ella y mueras por ella, porque ahora mismo, tu eres parte de ella, y ella es parte de ti

No tengas miedo, estoy segura que realmente podrás lograrlo, siempre ha sido así. Has sabido levantarte sin problemas ante las adversidades, eso siempre admire de ti, y se de buena fuente, que a ella le pasaba igual.

Ella y yo somos completamente diferentes, tal vez tú necesitabas un corazón candido lleno de vida y dulzura, tal vez por eso la elegiste a ella. La verdad no lo se, ni se si quiero saberlo

-ultima llamada para el vuelo 759 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 2- se escucha el alto parlante, una chica de cabellos negros, se acerca lentamente hacia la puerta, casi como si no quisiera cruzarla, mira por ultima vez hacia la gente, por un momento le parece distinguir a una persona entre la multitud, pero se da cuenta que solo es una visión, producto de su dolido corazón, se devuelve su mirar y emprende nuevamente el camino hacia el avión que la alejara de su dolor.

-Hasta nunca………………………………….Kurosaki ichigo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Que onda?? Yo de nuevo haciendo tonterías….. Ahora NO SE PORQUE DEMONIOS ME ENCANTA HACER SUFRIR A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS…. Soy una maldita sádica.

Y la otra…. No se porque demonios el primer capitulo siempre es el mas chico de todos XD otra cosas rara, en fin…. Estoy haciendo un one shot navideño, lo subiré en un par de días ^0^

Algo mas, me parece que en algún momento de la vida me tope con un fic del cual me inspire para hacer este…. La verdad no recuerdo el nombre , si el autor o autora de ese fic se pasea por aquí, mándame un PM para darte el crédito (y el link para leerlo de nuevo)

Este fic lo actualizare mas lentamente que el otro (si ya se que están diciendo….MAS LENTOOOOO??? PERO COMO???)

Pero ténganme paciencia que soy lenta ^^

Ja neeeee!!!!! ^0^


	2. porque?

Porque te fuiste así?

Dime porque

Porque no me dejaste aclararte

Explicarte

Porque?

No lo entiendo

Estaba dispuesto a cualquier reto

A cualquier prueba

Y tú, sin más decides abandonaros

Abandonarme

Porque?

Ahora mismo la tristeza me ahoga, la impotencia me consume

A donde fuiste?

Donde estas escondida?

Créeme, créeme que en verdad no se que paso, no se como paso, la gente a mi alrededor no entiende que esto NO debió pasar, pero no se como explicarlo, no se como evidenciar mi inocencia, no se como

Tú eras mi luz, mi rayo de esperanza, por ti, descubrí mi fuerza interior, por ti me enfrente contra todo un mundo, tu mundo, por ti, dejo de llover en mi alma y en mi corazón.

No puedo imaginarme lejos de ti, incluso ahora.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No lo he contado

Los sucesos de mi vida, han transcurrido y yo ni me he enterado, no puedo enterarme, no quiero enterarme

Paso todo el día ocupado, mis días transcurren y yo solo los veo irse, pero tengo miedo de detenerme, porque si llego a tomar una pausa, tu entras en mis pensamientos, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu aroma, toda tu, y entonces.

No quiero continuar

El molesto sonido de la melodía polifónica del celular comienza a sonar, el adulto joven toma el aparatejo para contestar. –alo?- se escucha una voz que no suena como la suya.

-querido, vas a llegar para la cena- la calida voz del otro lado de la bocina se oye preocupada, no es para menos, el joven, en cuestión, ha pasado muy poco tiempo en casa recientemente.

-no puedo, tengo una intervención larga- contesta el varón, vil mentira, el doctor, no tiene ningún paciente pendiente, y aun si lo tuviese, cualquier colega podría sustituirlo, pero no, no quiere regresar.

-entiendo- se escucha la voz femenina llena de dolor, pero se anima a agregar algo mas antes de colgar – es solo que yukihana te ha extrañado mucho, todos los días pregunta por ti y …..-

-entiendo, no te preocupes, la voy a compensar de alguna manera, no me esperes despierta entendido?, buenas noches- y el joven doctor termina la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de su receptora.

Una ves terminada la llamada, el facultativo se digirió a la ventana de su consultorio, afuera, la noche estaba espantosa, llovía como diluvio, a Ichigo Kurosaki siempre le había molestado la lluvia, la lluvia siempre estaba en los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida. Ichigo kurosaki odiaba la lluvia.

Se aleja de la ventana para regresar a su escritorio, frente a el dos fotografías le devuelven la mirada sonriente, en una de ellas se puede observar claramente un grupo de jóvenes de la facultad, sonrientes y llenos de vida. Y la otra fotografía es la de una hermosa niña de no más de 7 años quien con un rostro lleno de inocencia saluda hacia la cámara.

El ojimiel toma la fotografía de la menor entre sus manos para observarla con detenimiento, la criatura, había sacado casi todas las características de su madre, solo un rasgo indicaba que era una kurosaki, y esa era la actitud, el comportamiento de la pequeña siempre había sido valeroso y algo insensato, igual que el de su padre..

(Tsuyoku dari koko dake ga ima wa tadas

Sono kao no sono kata mo bocchitsukeru  
makaru kara mata hitotsu nomi konnde wa  
hou me koto ga kakushisenaka wo miseta da)

-aun no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así, pero, es innegable, yukihana es mi hija, las pruebas no mienten-

(kaze ni hanasou kokoro yurushite  
dare mo shirenai imanao dakara  
mito meta koto wo kitszuite koto mo  
kono aozora to mune ni hime koto)

-no hay problema con que ella sea mi hija, pero definitivamente su madre debería ser otra persona, MALDICION- grita el pelinaranja golpeando la pared, lastimándose inútilmente –yukihana debería ser una pequeña enema amante de los conejos deformes y de unos hermosos ojos violetas-

(moshimo ima kono koe mo  
todokan'iito  
sono udede sono ashide koeru kara  
make naide mata hitotsu tsuyoku nara te  
kuyashii ga o kakushi senaka wo moshitteyukou)

-pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo lamentar tu partida, Rukia….a donde te fuiste? Porque huiste? Porque?- el doctor se vuelve a dejar caer sobre su asiento, esta cansado, pronto serán las doce de la noche, pero el no quiere regresar a su casa

(kaze ni taku sou koe wo yuugashite  
dare mo shiranai ima ni orisori  
mananda koto mo urushita koto mo kono wo shisora to  
mune ni hime koto)

Toma su cabeza con ambas manos, como si tratara de sacarse los pensamientos, -lo siento Rukia pero tengo que dejarte ir, tal ves eso sea lo mejor para mi y para mi familia- se levanta al fin y se dirige hacia la salida del hospital.

(omoi daseru kanashimi naara  
mou kako wo utsushi  
wasureru youni  
wasureru youni sotto ima hitori)

* * *

Las luces incandescentes iluminan el espacio siguiendo la figura delgada de la hermosa chica que finamente danza sobre el estrado, miles de miradas la siguen esperando, ansiando que la velada no termine, que puedan seguir escuchando más.

-kaze ni hanasou kokoro yurushite  
dare mo shirenai ima ni a meatta  
wakatta koto mo warata koto mo  
kono aozora to mune ni hime koto-

La melodiosa voz es seguida a coro por los cientos de seguidores que han ido esa noche a acompañarla, deseosos de un rato de efímero placer celestial que es la voz de ese ángel.

- kaze ni hanasou kokoro yurushite  
dare mo shirenai imanao dakara  
mito meta koto wo kitszuite koto mo  
kono aozora to mune ni hime koto-

Finalmente la canción termina, el sonido lentamente comienza a apagarse para dar paso a miles de vitoreos y gritos desenfrenados, la gente esta eufórica, histérica, muchos "te amo" junto con " te casarías conmigo?" se escuchan de todas direcciones.

Las luces cambian para iluminar a todas las personas en el escenario, pero sobre todo se enfocan en la linda criatura enfrente de todos ellos, de tez blanca como la nieve, cabello negro, largo como la noche.

- muchas gracias a todos, son un amor- son sus ultimas palabras antes de que el grupo sea escoltado por otro grupo de gente de traje y lentes obscuros, un chico alto de largo cabello café chocolate uniformado también, se acerca directamente hacia la chica que acaba de dar el espectáculo.

-estas lista Lucia?- pregunta de una manera fría a la pelinegra

-vámonos Kai- es la única respuesta por parte de la pequeña, antes de salir de ahí con un shumpo para llegar a la azotea del hotel donde se están hospedando

- la ventaja de ser dioses de la muerte es que podemos evitar la horda de fans enardecidos- comenta el chico sonriente cuando, en ese momento, el celular de la chica comienza a sonar, con fastidio lo contesta y escucha una chillona voz del otro lado-

- KIAAAAAA HERMOSA LUZ DE MIS OJOS ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE, MAGNIFICA, ESTUPENDA, ME SIENTO TAN ORGULLOSA DE TI, ERES MI OBRA MAESTRAAAAAA. YA ESTAS LISTA PARA VOLAR POR TU CUENTA MI PERFECTO CISNE, es sentido figurado tienes un contrato-

- que deseas?- contesta fríamente la joven, causando un espasmo a Kai y a la mujer del otro lado de la bocina

- nada, nada, solo felicitarte por tu buen trabajo, te espero mañana en la oficina para discutir tu nueva gira, por lo pronto descansaaaaaaaa- contesta arrastrando las palabras antes de colgar.

-tkssss que mujer mas fastidiosa- agregan los dos al mismo tiempo antes de caminar hacia la habitación del hotel, caminan lentamente hasta la cama, donde una pequeña nota esta esperando, con curiosidad la chica \toma la nota y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

- que pasa lucia?- pregunta el chico de cabello café mientras la ve perplejo, la chica por lo general solo sonreía en conciertos y entrevistas, _debería sonreír mas, _pensó para si mismo el joven castaño antes de volver a la realidad .

-son felicitaciones por parte de ya sabes quienes, después de años de no hablarnos ahora se dignan a hacer acto de presencia- la chica toma la hoja con algo de ira y la deja caer al suelo,, se acuesta sobre la cama, así con lo que trae puesto, no le importa, -Kai?- pregunta nuevamente llamando la atención del chico

-dime?- contesta el chico

-esta noche quiero que me abraces- no es una petición, es una orden, ese tonito nunca se le iba a quitar. El joven sonrío. Aunque esa hermosa luna nunca lo viera de otra manera, el era feliz sabiendo que estaba ahí para aliviar su pena.

Se recostó trayéndola para si, y cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

-buenas noches mi tornado de blanca nieve- es lo ultimo que agrega antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin cap 2

OKKKKK que onda?

Este es el capitulo dos, así como la mayoría de la gente ya se dio cuenta pero para algunos despistados ahí les va

Ichigo hizo algo que no debía con Orihimie, bueno al menos que no debía hacer sin protección. (No me maten, tengo la razón para eso, pero se las diré luego)

Orihime claro que mas que puesta para dejarse hacer y terminó con su domigo 7, y ahora ambos están sufriendo.

Mi querida Rukia, se fue, se desapareció, y nadie sabe nada de ella, y los que saben, no querían comunicarse, en el próximo capitulo explico mas sobre eso

Yukihana es el producto macrosómico en cuestión

Yuki es el japonés para nieve (que obviamente es blanca)

Hana es el japonés para flor.

El símbolo del treceavo escuadrón es el "copo de nieve de verano" o "summer snowflake" ya pueden deducir quien decidió ponerle ese nombre a la niña yaiii

La letra de la canción es Kaze, de uno de los drama cd de rukia aquí les dejo la letra en español

Sólo ser fuerte en estos momentos

mientras se enfrentan

y esa persona no continuará

caerá en un abismo

pues el tiempo se ve terminando

y ahora comprendo que

por mi buen nombre tubo el valor

de mostrarme lo que ocultaba

Hablaré con el viento

mi corazón lo dicta

por que nadie sabe que

soy conciente de esto

comparado al cielo azul

mi triste corazón esta

muriendo de una

manera inoportuna

Si ahora de nuevo la voz

que escuche desaparece

ese brazo y esa pierna lo superarán

no será derrotado esa persona

volverá a ser tan fuerte

intranquilo rostro cuéntame lo que ocultas,

qué peso cargas?

Confiaré en el viento

y su elegante sonido

nadie sabrá el porque

ahora puedo irme

terminé aceptándolo

como este asesino cielo

inoportunamente

mi corazón se muere

Si recordar tristezas refleja el pasado

simplemente lo olvidaré

lo olvidaré todo sin saber ya nada

sólo tranquilidad estoy sola

Hablaré con el viento

mi corazón lo dicta

porque nadie sabe que

mi voluntad ya se fue

ya lo entendí y ahora

puedo sonreir por ello

comparado al cielo azul

mi corazón se muere

Hablaré con el viento

mi corazón lo dicta

porque nadie sabe que

soy conciente de esto

comparado al cielo azul

mi triste corazón esta

muriendo de una

manera inoportuna


	3. y el tiempo pasa

Hola a todos FELIZ 2010 para todos, festejare este día con la actualización del fic ^0^,

Para el otro tengo que esperar a que Polatrix se adelante un poco en su historia, porque todo debe encajar YAIIII

Bueno a ver, se que esto queda mejor en el otro fic perooooooooo ahí va

POLAAAAA ESTA ES UNA AMENAZA DE MUERTE….. TU CAMA ESTA LLENA DE EXPLOSIVOS EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO, TENGO A UN SNIPER APUNTANDOTE LA CABEZA DESDE UN EDIFICIO ALTO, TU PERRITO ES AHORA UN PERRO BOMBA Y LLENE DE CIANURO LA LECHE, EL JUGO DE NARANJA Y LA JOYA DE MANZANA TIENE UN PEPINOOOOOOO , aunque seas inmortal ^0^

Bueno hecha la amenaza de muerte ahora si, ningún chara de bleach me pertenece, son de Kubo sama lol

Caminaban alegremente por los pasillos de la facultad de Karakura hacia la enfermería del lugar, un grupo de jovencitas de no más de 17 años, mientras comentaban con alevosía.

-Lucia sama es la mejor-

-Es la princesa de la música-

-¿Princesa? Es una reina-

-¿¿¿Reina??? ¿Acaso estas demente? Es una Diosa-

Mientras discutían sobre la idol de moda, llegaron hasta le enfermería de la facultad, se encaminaron a una de las camas cercanas donde una castaña descansaba tranquilamente.

-Ay Yuzu chan, solo a ti se te ocurre enfermarte este día cosita, en serio que…..- una ráfaga de viento, abrió violentamente la puerta de la enfermería, Karin Kurosaki casi rompiendo la puerta del lugar, llego corriendo hasta su melliza.

-Yuzu, ¿estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te hicieron algo?, dime quien para darle su merecido- dijo volteando bruscamente hacia las bobitontas amigas de su hermana (según karin)

-tranquila Kurosaki kun, nadie le ha hecho nada a Yuzu-las amigas de la castaña se pusieron rápidamente en defensa, no querían recibir la furia de la ira negra, como era mejor conocida entre los educandos y los docentes, y todos estaban de acuerdo que mejor apodo no pudo haber tenido, solo todos deseaban que la familia kurosaki no tuviera mas hijos.

-estará bien, solo necesita estas pastillas para el vértigo- una pelimarron en traje de enfermera se acerco, pasándole el frasco a la castaña, pero antes de que la chica lo tomara, su melliza se adelanto.

-gracias Orihime san, yo me encargare ahora- la pelinegra tomo el frasco y se acerco a la salida del lugar, se dio la vuelta por ultima vez para ver a su melliza- te veré a la salida, hasta entonces cuídate- y salio casi con la misma fuerza con la que había entrado a la habitación.

-ashhhh en serio Yuzu chan, mira que no puedo creer que sean hermanas, ósea, son hiper mega diferente, digo tu aca y tu hermana como que mil de opuesto- comenzó una de sus amigas a hablar.

- no digas eso, Karin es fuerte y hermosa, sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo, es como mi hermano Ichigo siempre han sido imponentes, y yo siempre he admirado eso en ellos- contesto la castaña, reprochándole a sus amigas por haber hablado mal de Karin.

En su oficina se encontraba una mujer de exuberantes formas y mirada triste, mientras escuchaba a las chicas seguir hablando de la hermana de la castaña, por más que lo hubiera tratado, las mellizas nunca la habían aceptado del todo. Karin Kurosaki abiertamente había mencionado su disgusto de que la pelimarron entrara al circulo familiar, es mas, había propuesto abiertamente que yukihana no era hija de su hermano, Yuzu Kurosaki era mas amable con la pelimarron pero aun así se tomaba sus distancias con la chica.

Orihime tomo su celular y marco un numero, sonó varias veces hasta que entro el correo de voz, colgó y miro la ventana mientras una lagrima solitaria salía de sus ojos, - Ichigo-

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki caminaba lentamente hacia la escuela primaria de Karakura, era su día libre, y quería pasarlo todo el día con Yukihana, después de todo ya eran 3 meses que no la veía, no que no estuviera en casa, sino que se iba a trabajar bien entrada la madrugada y regresaba bien entrada la noche, no que no quisiera estar en casa, pero no quería toparse con Orihime. Vivian en la misma casa, pero no convivían.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_El shinigami pelinaranja regresaba de un arduo entrenamiento con los Vizards, estaba de lo más agotado y no podía esperar a llegar a casa, estaba en su camino cuando Inoue Orihime apareció en su ruta._

_-Kurosaki kun tienes un segundo- la pelimarron se veía preocupada, casi asustada_

_-OHH Inoue, lo siento pero estoy ocupado- no quería perder el tiempo con su amiga, tenía una razón muy importante para querer llegar a casa, y esa era una razón de lindas piernas y grandes ojos violetas._

_-pero kurosaki kun es importante….recuerdas hace casi un mes cuando….-_

_- ssshhhhh, quedamos que no volveríamos a mencionar eso, ya te dije que no se como paso- la callo rápidamente el pelinaranja, sonrojándose, nada mas acordándose de lo que paso y como había terminado en esa situación con su amiga lo hacia querer extirparse la memoria._

_-creo que deberías ver esto- la chica se apresuro a pasarle un sobre blanco mientras bajaba la mirada apenada._

_-no, esto no es posible-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a las puertas de la primaria. Varias madres estaban esperando a sus hijos en la entrada, la mayoría miraba curiosa al pelinaranja, que por cierto, no tenia perfil de padre, lo que causaba miradas de sospecha entre la mayoría de las amas de casa, el pelinaranja solo rodó los ojos con fastidio y espero.

El timbre no se hizo esperar, dejando a la horda de estudiantes de todas las edades salir corriendo, algunos llegaron con las señoras que estaban esperando, otros se desviaron hacia la calle.

Una masa pelimarron salto corriendo hacia el pelinaranja –PAPIIIIIIIIIIII- y el shinigami, ni lento ni tonto se apresuro a atraparla.

-hola yukihana, ¿como estas? ¿Lista?- pregunto mirando a su pequeña

-claro papi, ves Yamato, te dije que mi padre vendría dmmmmm- la pequeña voltea a ver a uno de sus amiguitos mientras le saca la lengua con un gesto infantil, lo que se gano las miradas desaprobatorias de las madres que quedaban, Ichigo sonrió, -_al fin Kurosaki-_ pensó para si mientras caminaban por la calle hasta un expendio de comida rápida.

-¿vamos a comer aquí? Pero papi, mi madre dice que esta comida no es sana- termino la pequeña con una mirada curiosa a su padre. (N/A y lo que tu cocinas Inoue??? Eso ni siquiera puede llamarse comida, de perdido las hamburguesas son engullibles)

-bueno, si tu no le dices yo tampoco- la chibi, sonrió con complicidad y entraron al lugar que se encontraba algo lleno, la mayoría, adolescentes que habían salido ya de la escuela y estaban reunidos para comer, entre ellos, se encontraban las mellizas Kurosaki, junto a las bobitontas amigas de Yuzu. La pelinegra al verlos, no pudo evitar llamar la atención de su hermano, al menos así no se aburriría tanto.

-oiiii ichi ni, siéntate con nosotros- mientras se acercaban a la mesa, la pelinegra se paro y corrió hasta agarrar a yukihana en brazos – ooooooooooo hola chibiyuki, ¿como estas? Quien es mi sobrina favorita ¿ehhh? ¿Ehh?- le decía mientras la apretujaba

-Karin obachan, por favor, me dejas sin aire- contesto la pequeña casi morada por la falta de oxigeno, Karin la soltó y juntos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras yukihana se ponía a platicar con Yuzu y las otras chicas.

-¿y ese milagro que estas en la calle ichi ni? Ya se te había olvidado como es la ciudad de día?- comenzó a preguntar la pelinegra iniciando la conversación.

-¿ehh? Karin, no, claro que no, simplemente era mi día libre y quería pasarlo con yukihana- contesto el pelinaranja.

-tu has estado así desde aquel día, ya casi no eres tu ¿sabes?- continuo la pelinegra, ella siempre había sido así, nunca temía expresar su opinión, era franca y honesta.

-han pasado casi 5 años-

-siete ichi ni-

-¿Ehhh?-

-siete hermano, chibiyuki tiene 7 años de vida- Karin Kurosaki miraba preocupada a su hermano, no era el mismo desde que supo que yukihana venia en camino.

-lo siento Karin, se que he estado raro recientemente, pero, estoy bien, debo estar bien, debo darle un familia a Yukihana- la pelinegra volteo a ver a su sobrina quien aun estaba platicando con su gemela, una vez que se cercioro que no escuchaba regreso a encarar a su hermano.

-lamento decirte esto Ichi ni, pero tu no le estas dando una familia a chibi yuki- dijo la pelinegra ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de su hermano mayor, pero antes de que le dijera algo, la chica ruda continuo.

-una verdeara familia se forma con el amor de los padres, es por eso que yo nunca he sentido la ausencia de nuestra madre, porque ella y nuestro padre se amaron como ya casi no se ama- la pelinegra termino la frase volteando a ver a su melliza, quien estaba de lo mas entretenida con la peque y sus amigas. Cuando se cercioro que nadie les estaba prestando atención continúo.

-me dirás que no todos tienen las mismas circunstancias, y no podría estar en desacuerdo contigo, pero las cosas serian diferentes, si tu lograras, a pesar de todo, llegar a amar a Orihime. Desafortunadamente para ti, eso es imposible, porque Rukia te robo el alma y el corazón, yo lo veo ichi ni- se detuvo por un segundo mientras pensaba lo siguiente que diría – todas las mañanas, te levantas esperando tener noticias de ella, y todas las noches te acuestas imaginando que aun estas en nuestra casa y que dentro del armario, su pausada respiración acompaña a la tuya en la noche- termino al fin sorbiendo un poco de su refresco mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en shock, ¿desde cuando su hermana podía ver tan adentro de el?, estaba a punto de repelar algo, cuando un grito de emoción general se escucho por todo el restaurante, en las televisiones estaban pasando un video musical, de lo mas extraño que el pelinaranja pudo a ver visto jamás. La voz de la cantante se escuchaba, pero el video era un conjunto de imágenes de la naturaleza, colores, y explosiones espaciales. Ichigo volteo hacia fuera y se dio cuenta que en las mega pantallas de la calle también estaban pasando el video, y que la gente detenía lo que estaba haciendo, con tal de observar.

Después de varios minutos, todo regreso a la normalidad y el curso del tiempo continuo, las amigas de Yuzu estaban de lo más emocionadas.

-ese es el nuevo video de Lucia sama, KIAAAAA ella es la mejor, yo la amo-

-yo la amo también-

- nyaaaaaaaaaaa w-

-no puedo esperar a ir a su concierto, finalmente tendré la oportunidad de conocer a ese ángel-

-a ver a ver, ¿Cómo? Significa que ¿son admiradoras de una persona que nunca han visto? En verdad son tornas, luego sale un programa sobre una vaca voladora y van a querer toda la mercancía de ella.

Las cuatro chicas miraron con desprecio a la pelinegra, haciendo que la chica sonriera socarronamente, molestar a las amigas de yuzu era parte de sus deportes favoritos, regreso la atención a su hermano, el cual estaba con la mirada perdida.

-oii ichi ni, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la pelinegra

-si, estoy bien, es solo que esa voz, me pareció….. No, olvídalo-

* * *

-hermosa, hermosa, ¿hermosaaaa? Hermosa hermosa hermosa hermosa, ¿HERMOOOOOSSSAAAAAA? Hermosa hermosa hermosa hermosa-

-¿que demonios quieres? ¿Por qué me hiciste venir tan temprano?- la molestia de la pelinegra se sentía por toda la oficina. Kai miraba curioso hacia la mujer sentada detrás del gran escritorio de caoba, era tan pedante y aprovechada, que en más de una ocasión, se pregunto si no seria hermana o prima de Urahara.

- solo felicitarte por tu magnifico trabajo, y darte una sorpresa- lo ultimo puso en alerta a los chicos, ya sabían la clase de sorpresas que su manager les conseguía, los chicos miraron hacia la puerta de la oficina que se abrió lentamente haciendo pasar a dos personas, una de ellos era un hombre joven, alto, de cabellos negros y el otro era un joven de largo cabello rojo, agarrado en una coleta, ambos llevaban traje y se notaba a leguas que el pelirrojo había tenido problemas de adaptación.

Kai los miraba con recelo, casi con desprecio u odio, la mirada de Rukia era indescifrable, estoica y carente de sentimientos, volteo a ver a su jefa. – ¿esta es la sorpresa que nos ibas a dar?, que la próxima vez sea un auto, o un departamento en la ciudad que yo quiera ¿ok?-

Camino hacia la salida, y se detuvo un momento antes de ver a las dos personas que acababan de entrar.

-buenos días, Abarai san, Kuchiki ni san, compermiso- y termino pasándolos hasta que desapareció por la puerta de cristal, detrás de ella, Kai ni tonto ni lento se apresuro a alcanzarla, su hermoso ángel de blanca nieve parecería inmutable, pero estaba seguro que necesitaba con urgencia a alguien que estuviera con ella, y, el estaría ahí con gusto.

¿Que taaaaal? ¿Cómo voy? ¿Les gusto? Espero que shiiiii ^^

Nyuuuu aun no tengo mi laptop shuuuu y perdí mis usb 8.8 NYAAAA QUEIRO UN ABRAZO

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap, nos leemos ^^


	4. comienzan las alcaraciones

HOLITAS A TODOS ^0^

como estan? como le ha ido???? ya estab cumpliendo sus propositos de año nuevo?, espero que si, yo aqui nomas de loca, y redescubriendome.

*pose de pensar* he estado pensando *la habitacion se llena de humo* ok nota no pensar demasiado XD

me he dado cuenta que no llevo un orden a la hora de escribir, de repente me inspiro mucho para una historia o me bloqueo en otra jejejeje pero gracias a la pelicula "AVATAR" (muy buena por cierto) al fin seguire con mmi otro fic "despues de la tormenta" yaaiii

Bueno bueno los charas de Bleach no son mios, son de Kubo sama, porque si fueran mis ya existirian mini Ichigos y mini Rukias corriendo por todos lados (**w**)

_- solo felicitarte por tu magnifico trabajo, y darte una sorpresa- lo ultimo puso en alerta a los chicos, ya sabían la clase de sorpresas que su manager les conseguía, los chicos miraron hacia la puerta de la oficina que se abrió lentamente haciendo pasar a dos personas, una de ellos era un hombre joven, alto, de cabellos negros y el otro era un joven de largo cabello rojo, agarrado en una coleta, ambos llevaban traje y se notaba a leguas que el pelirrojo había tenido problemas de adaptación._

_Kai los miraba con recelo, casi con desprecio u odio, la mirada de Rukia era indescifrable, estoica y carente de sentimientos, volteo a ver a su jefa. – ¿esta es la sorpresa que nos ibas a dar?, que la próxima vez sea un auto, o un departamento en la ciudad que yo quiera ¿ok?-_

_Camino hacia la salida, y se detuvo un momento antes de ver a las dos personas que acababan de entrar._

_-buenos días, Abarai san, Kuchiki ni san, con permiso- y termino pasándolos hasta que desapareció por la puerta de cristal, detrás de ella, Kai ni tonto ni lento se apresuro a alcanzarla, su hermoso ángel de blanca nieve parecería inmutable, pero estaba seguro que necesitaba con urgencia a alguien que estuviera con ella, y, el estaría ahí con gusto._

-¿sigue molesta verdad?- pregunto el teniente del sexto escuadrón acercándose hacia el escritorio de la mujer que veía divertidamente la escena que acababa de pasar

-mi gatita ya tiene afiladas las garras nyaaaa- hablo mas para si misma, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del kuchiki mayor, no le gustaba que usaran esa clase de sobrenombres y menos en su querida hermanita -tranquilo byakuya kun, ella es toda mía acuérdate, tu mismo me la entregaste- agrego con una sonrisa burlona al ver como se notaba el odio en la mirada del mayor.

-si hubiese sabido, te juro que........-

-no jures Byakuya kun, no tienes derecho a jurar, lo hecho hecho esta, despreciaste a tu hermana, justo en el momento en el que mas te necesitaba, la desconociste, todo por tu socarrona manera de pensar- el capitán del sexto escuadrón la miro con extrañeza, casi confusión. La mujer estaba disfrutando poner el dedo en la llaga, no todos los días puedes humillar a Kuchiki Byakuya y esa era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia los jóvenes.

-cuando me la diste, estaba destruida, acabada, humillada, llena de nostalgia y tristeza, era un diamante sucio, plata corroída, tu te encargaste de opacarla, de apagarla, en lugar de ayudarle, preferiste darle la espalda, pero yo la vi, vi todo lo que puede dar, todo el potencial que tiene. ¿Crees que hacías bien usando tu poder para mantenerla en un rango baja?, ¿creías que la protegías?, pero, acaso ¿la mejor manera de proteger a alguien no es, enseñándole a usar todo el poder que tiene para defenderse a el y a los suyos? Pues estabas mal Byakuya kun, solo mírala, ahora, mírala y adórala, porque es una hermosa maquina destructora, contempla mi obra de arte-

Levanto una cortina, se podía apreciar hacia abajo, la replica exacta del coliseo romano, Byakuya y Renji se acercaron mas a la ventana a observar, hacia abajo, se podía apreciar a una pequeña pelinegra que saltaba habilidosamente sobre los obstáculos, estaba luchando con los pies sujetados por un pesado grillete y una de sus manos estaba inutilizada por un bakudo, aun así parecía no tener problemas con los Hollows con los que estaba luchando.

Renji tenia la boca abierta, sabia que su amiga era fuerte pero nunca la había visto luchar así, con tanto impedimento, la cara de Byakuya era de fotografía, el siempre estoico capitán, a pesar de que su rostro seguía inexpresivo, sus ojos no dejaban de seguir a la shnigami, la mujer de cabello largo se coloco detrás del capitán para susurrarle en el odio.

-también te mereces algo de crédito en esto, gracias por dejarme tan lindo lienzo en blanco para crear, pero te advierto, la obra maestra es solo mía- lamió el odio de Byakuya con sensualidad, antes de usar su técnica de shumpo para esquivar las miles de sakura que iban a atacarla.

-jajajaja ma ma Byakuya kun, tranquilo no están aquí por mi, sino por el hermoso ángel que esta entrenando- se acerco a una de las bocinas en su escritorio- Kai, suelta a los menos- se escucho un rugido detrás de los jóvenes quienes habían volteado hacia la mujer de cabello largo y estaban ahora de espaldas a la ventana.

-ohhhh regresen la mirada, no se querrán perder esto- agrego la mujer con una maniaca sonrisa antes de regresar hacia la ventana, donde 20 menos grande estaban rodeando a la pequeña shinigami pelinegra quien seguía impedida por los grilletes y el kidoh.

-esto es suicido, ella no podrá con tantos menos, así como esta- Renji finalmente hablo, estaba de lo mas nervioso, acaso ¿quería matar a su amiga?, esa mujer estaba loca. La aludida simplemente sonrió.

-se nota que ustedes no tienen fe en ella, que triste- se hizo silencio, todos los menos dispararon un cero al mismo tiempo, rodeando a Rukia quien desapareció debajo de los rayos, así continuaron por un par de minutos mas, que le parecieron horas a Byakuya y Renji, cuando finalmente cesaron, se comenzaba a apreciar la pequeña figura de la ojivioleta, mirando tranquilamente hacia la nada, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, y sode no shirayuki brillaba en un tono rojo rubí en el brazo de ella, con un rápido movimiento libero toda la energía absorbida y destajo a todos los menos que la rodaban desapareciendo en partículas espirituales. El brillo violeta regreso a sus ojos al tiempo que Kai se acercaba para liberarla.

-uyyy esta realmente molesta, no suele acabar con todos los menos grande a la vez- la mujer se acerco a la puerta de la oficina dejando al par aun atónitos con lo que habían visto -o bueno, yo me voy, siéntanse como en casa bye bye- se despidió alegremente antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos hombres.

-al fin se fue, que mujer mas fastidiosa- Renji comento por segunda vez desde que había aparecido en esa oficina, miraba con curiosidad a su capitán quien parecía no haberse percatado que la mujer se había ido. seguía observando a su hermana, a quien aun le estaban quitando los grilletes cuando Kai termino de hacer su trabajo, tomo en brazos a la pelinegra y se encamino a la salida, ese acto, puso tenso a Byakuya, ¿quien era ese Kai? y ¿porque se tomaba tantas atenciones con su hermana?

Llegaron hasta una hermosa habitación, todo el camino el castaño había llevado a Rukia en brazos, relámete disfrutaba cualquier contacto físico con la pelinegra, que ella lo dejara acercarse lo hacia realmente feliz, la deposito suavemente en la cama blanca donde la shinigami se quedo profundamente dormida al instante, Kai se acerco, deposito un tierno beso en su frente y salio de la habitación, ya tendría tiempo para platicar con ella.

Cerró lentamente la puerta e inmediatamente salto sobre Zabimaru que paso por debajo de los pies del castaño -es de mala educación atacar por la espalda, teniente Abarai- se dio la vuelta quedando en frente de los dos shinigamis.

- ¿que le han hecho a Rukia?- pregunto el teniente antes de arremeter nuevamente contra Kai, el aludido esquivo fácilmente el ataque del teniente quedando a un lado de el, -Bakudo kyu ju kyu kin- los brazos del teniente quedan aprisionados gracias al kidoh del castaño, y cae de cara al suelo.

-Nada, la hermosa criatura que esta durmiendo del otro lado de la puerta esta integra. Rukia esta aquí por su propia voluntad, porque aquí es amada, aceptada y porque jamás le daremos la espalda, a diferencia de ustedes- se acerco lentamente hacia Renji quien seguía boca abajo. con su pie, Kai levanto el menton del pelirrojo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-no tienes ningún derecho de decir nada siendo que fuiste tu el primero que la traiciono - siseando las ultimas palabras Kai, le dio una patada al teniente, justo en la mandíbula, lanzándolo 3 metros de distancia dejándolo inconciente, se volteo hacia el líder del clan Kuchiki, con la misma mirada de desprecio agrego -tu eres el hermano de mi ángel, solo por eso no te lastimare, podrás hablar con ella cuando despierte, por ahora esta descansando, camino lentamente a la salida y alcanzando a darle otra patada al inerte cuerpo de Renji, comento -no intentes nada gracioso Kuchiki Byakuya, yo siempre estoy cerca- y desapareció de la vista del capitán.

* * *

-anda-

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-pero-

- que nooo-

-karin chaaaaan onegaiiii-

-que no Yuzu, no voy a ir a esa tontería- las mellizas Kurosaki caminaban hacia su casa después del entrenamiento deportivo de la pelinegra, estaban solas, y era la oportunidad perfecta que Yuzu Kurosaki estaba esperando para pedirle a su hermana que le hiciera un favor, pero la chica se mostraba muy negativa al respecto.

-por favor Karin chan llévanos- continuó la castaña, no quería ir sola a la disquera y tampoco quería que su padre la llevara.

-Yuzuuuu, ami no me llama la atención llevarte a ti y a tus bobitontas amigas al centro comercial a comprar el cd de una cantante a quien nadie le ha visto jamás, alomejor es un programa que sintetiza voces como los vocaloids ¿no?- Karin trataba de convencer a su hermana, no le molestaría llevarla a ella, pero sus amigas chicles también irían y la pelinegra no quería verles la cara mas de lo necesario y con la escuela era mas que suficiente.

-anda Kariiiin por favor- Yuzu detuvo a la pelinegra por un momento, la tomo del brazo y la miro con cara de perrito herido.

-AGHHHHHH no Yuzu, no la cara de perrito a medio morir, eso no es justo- la pelinegra miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar a su melliza.

-mmmmmm,mmmmmm onegaii onegaiii, si no llorare- un par de lagrimitas se asomaban por los ojos de la castaña mientras jalaba el brazo de su hermana cual niña pequeña.

-bien BIEEENN BASTA AGHHHH, esta bien las llevare, pero tendrás que hacerme mi comida favorita durante un mes, siempre era lo mismo, Yuzu Kurosaki también sabia como usar sus cualidades en su ventaja, aunque claro, eso se lo había aprendido a su hermana mayor.

Ya estaban en la entrada de la casa, Karin abrió la puerta para ser recibida muy efusivamente por su padre, quien se gano una patada por parte de la pelinegra.

-oiii viejo, hasta cuando se te va a quitar esa mañita tuya de querer matarnos cada ves que llegamos- Karin pegaba casi tan duro como Ichigo, así que Ishin Kurosaki termino estampado en la pared por enesima vez.

-Mis queridas hijas, mis bebes, ya son todas una mujeres, cualquier día de estos se la llevaran para formar una familia, y YO ME QUEDARE SOLO..... MASAKIIIIIIIII TE EXTRAÑOOOO- corrió hacia el póster de su difunta esposa llorando amargamente -masaki masaki buaaaaa- mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, las gemelas aprovecharon para entrar, en la cocina estaba Orihime terminando de preparar la cena, las mellizas estaban extrañadas, era raro cuando la pelimarron los visitaba.

-Yuzu chan, Karin chan, bienvenidas, por favor tomen asiento, la cena esta lista, contesto la voluptuosa mujer mientras las hermanas subían las escaleras.

-¿a que habrá venido?- inicio Karin la conversación,

-no se karin chan, pero no seas tan grosera con ella, se molesto en prepararnos la cena- Yuzu aprovecho que estaba sola con su hermana para advertirle, no era la primera vez en que la pelinegra comentaba algo demasiado acido y había lastimado los sentimientos de la pelimarron

-grrrrr sabes que no me agrada, no desde aquello- continuo la gemela quitándose la camisa de deporte.

-lo se pero....... ¿AHHH QUE FUE ESO?- un fuerte sonido interrumpio la conversación de las gemelas, se había escuchado como un golpe contra la pared y la voz de ichigo gritando, ambas hermanas se miraron con complicidad, su Ichi ni no había perdido el toque.

-será mejor que bajemos Karin chan-

-creo que si Yuzu-

Cuando bajaron las gemelas, pudieron observar el desastre, una de las ollas había estallado, dejando un fuerte olor a tomate en toda la casa, Ichigo estaba rodeando a Yukihana así que ahora estaba lleno de salsa de tomate, Ishin parecía haber recibido calidamente a su hijo porque tenia una gran marca del pie de Ichigo, e Inoue, bueno ella solo estaba llorando por que el ruido de la olla la había asustado.

-¿pero que demonios?- Karin comenzó a hablar

-¿están todos bien? ¿Ichigo, papa?- Yuzu salio corriendo hacia su padre

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii- Yukihana había saltado de la protección de su padre se le veía de lo mas contenta –eso fue genial, fue fue fue wooooooooow- los pequeños ojos infantiles brillaban con emoción, cuando se percato de los ojos llorosos de su madre, se acerco corriendo a abrazarla.

-mami mami, no llores por favor- se acerco a darle un besito en la frente yo te quiero mucho y papi también, verdad que si papi?- ichigo se levanto lentamente y se encamino hacia la salida,

-todos somos familia yukihana- Dijo Ichigo antes de salir de la casa, necesitaba dar una vuelta.

* * *

-mhhhhhhhggg- Rukia estaba soñando, durmió casi toda la tarde, no se había despertado con nada, Byakuya solo la observaba descansar, Kai no había vuelto a aparecer y Renji seguía inconciente tirado en el pasillo, desde que entro a la habitación, Byakuya se sentía extraño, casi había ensayado para este momento, y ahora no sabia que decir ni como decirlo.

-Rukia-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Byakuya se encontraba en su despacho, como siempre, revisando papeles, firmando cosas, vigilando a su __escuadrón, cuando la puerta fue azotada por alguien, era Rukia quien había entrado, una vez a dentro, se desplomo en la entrada y comenzó a temblar._

_El mayor de los Hermanos, experimento toda una __explosión de sentimientos a la vez, primero enojo porque alguien se presentaba sin llamar antes, luego extrañeza al ver a su hermana frente a el, y finalmente sentía algo de miedo de ver a la pequeña en ese estado, se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la pequeña quien se había desmayado_

_-Rukia, Rukia-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

La había llevado con Unohana Taicho inmediatamente, no se veía físicamente herida, pero eso no era garantía de nada, estaba esperando en el despacho de su homónima, hasta que le dieran noticias de su hermana. Byakuya recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había pasado, ¿como olvidarlo? si Rukia solo le había dedicado esa mirada en dos ocasiones.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-imposible-_

_-pero ni sama-_

_-esperaba __más de ti Rukia-_

_-lo siento ni sama, pero no puedo hacer nada-_

_-Rukia, escucha lo que estas diciendo, es una estupidez tras otra-_

_-tal vez pero... no puedo evitarlo ni sama-_

_-__tendrás que evitarlo, no pondrás en duda el nombre Kuchiki, pedire tu cambio a mi escuadrón inmediatamente, y no regresaras a Karakura, ya fue suficiente- el capitán salio de la habitación de la menor, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y su tristeza_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-cuando regrese a la habitación ya no estabas- Byakuya hablo por primera vez en horas -te escondiste bien, tarde mucho en encontrarte-

-te equivocas- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, Rukia estaba despierta mirando hacia el vació -si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo, no me hubieras encontrado- la pelinegra miraba al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá, no había ningún sentimiento en el rostro de la chica. -¿a que has venido?- pregunto levantándose de la cama pero se quedo ahí, a suficiente distancia del mayor.

-vine a buscarte-

-no te hubieras molestado- la menor camino unos pasos buscando -¿donde esta Kai?- pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-no esta, se fue hace horas, ¿para que lo necesitas?- Byakuya contesto esto ultimo con algo de amargura, quien demonios era ese Kai para Rukia que parecia su sombra.

-no te interesa- contesto la chica con la misma frialdad con la que había iniciado la conversación.

-Rukia no te permito que.....-

-Hollow- fue lo único que dijo la ojivioleta antes de desaparecer, medio segundo después el celular del capitán recibió la alerta, se levanto y siguió el rastro, alcanzo a Rukia quien estaba luchando en contra de varios Hollows que habían logrado pasar, eran mas de 20, rápidamente Byakuya desenvaino a sembonsakura y comenzó a eliminar a varios, por algún motivo, todos los holows atacaban únicamente a Rukia, quien no se había movido de donde estaba, no se estaba defendiendo y ya estaba sangrando de los brazos, su cara estaba rasguñada y en una de sus piernas estaba una gran marca de dientes.

-Rukiaaaaa, ¿que haces? reacciona- el pelinegro miraba con sorpresa mientras le gritaba a su hermana, que pasaba, porque la chica no se estaba defendiendo.

_"se nota que ustedes no tienen fe en ella, que triste" _las palabras de la mujer hicieron eco dentro de la cabeza de Byakuya, ¿seria cierto? ¿en verdad no le tenia fe?

Un brillo extraño se hizo presente, Rukia emanaba una estela de luz blanca, en ese momento todos los Hollows se quedaron tranquilos, ya no se movían ni atacaban.

-que sea mi sangre la que regenere a estas almas- Rukia tomo su espada y acto seguido se clavo su propio pecho, la zampakuto cambio su color de blanco a rojo Ruby, y tal como en el entrenamiento, el brillo en los ojos de la shinigami se perdió.

-¿Rukia?- Byakuya estaba atónito, jamás había visto algún shinigami que se atreviera a atravesarse con su propia espada, Rukia parecía en un trance, saco la espada de su pecho y se lanzo a acabar con todos los seres que estaban ahí, los cuales desaparecieron en partículas

-Rukia- el capitán grito al ver como perdía el conocimiento, se apresuro a cargarla en brazos, y se dirigió nuevamente al edificio su hermana necesitaba ser atendida, y con urgencia, de una cosa estaba seguro, mataría a la loca que le hizo esto a su hermana.

que tal?

como quedo??

porque me gusta rodar en el suelo como los seedots?????

PORQUEEEE???????

^0^ nos leemos


	5. siguen las aclaraciones, algo despierta

Holitaaaaasss

¿Como están como les ha ido?

Como siempre los personajes de bleach no son míos, pues si lo fueran pequeños mini ichigos y pequeñas mini rukias correrían por la mansión Kuchiki junto a su tía Yachiru destruyendo todo a su paso.

algo mas, mi costumbre es responder reviews de manera personal, es mi forma de agradecerles por el tiempo que me han dedicando en dejarme un mensajito, pero a esta chica no puedo contestarle por lo que le contestare aqui ^0^

hola karla kr^-^  
Descuida, la maryoria de los presentes, no quieren a Orihime, en lo personal, tampoco me cae bien, en mi primer capitulo en la parte que rukia expresa que es una hipocrita, es mas bien mi propio pensamiento, porque es como yo la veo.

solo chequen, primero le da miedo, luego lo admira, luego le confiesa que lo ama, y luego le da miedo cuando lo ve transformado en hollow, eso se me hace muy estupido de su parte.

jejejeje Rukia chan esta algo herida por lo que ha pasado, y claro que tiene que ser super fuerte ella es la mejooooor yo la amo.

muchas gracias por tu comentario nos leemos

Bueno no los hago esperar

Disfrútenlo.

.

..

...

....

-¿a quien quieres mas?, ¿a Yuzu o a mi?- preguntaba una divertida pelinegra a su sobrinita, mientras la lanzaba al aire.

-Karin obachan no me preguntes eso, no puedo contestarte- respondió la pequeña con autosuficiencia

-¿¿¿pero porque???? a ya se, lo que pasa es que no quieres lastimar a Yuzu cuando digas que me quieres mas a mi- la pelinegra tomo a la chibi y la bajo al suelo -¿verdad??-

-no obachan nooooo, Yuzu obachan es linda y cocina rico y Karin obahcan es divertida, pero no me gusta que golpees a Ishin ojichan- dijo la pequeña mirando reprobatoriamente a su tía quien solo atino a reírse.

-pero si a el le gusta ser golpeado, en serio- termino la conversación en frente de la puerta de una linda casa de dos pisos con un lindo césped verde, en la puerta una mujer estaba esperando a las chicas.- bueno chibi yuki, ya llegamos, ahora ve con tu madre y pórtate bien, nos vemos luego,- Karin se apresura a darle un abrazo a la peque antes de darse la espalda y comenzar a alejarse de ahi. Yuzu tarda un poco mas antes de darle alcancé

-Karin chan ¿que pasó?-

-Tu sabes Yuzu, simplemente que no la aguanto, la única razón por la que no le digo un par de verdades es por chibi yuki- la pelinegra venia apretando pos puños, los que ya estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida, -es que me da rabia nada mas de acordarme-

_**FLASHBACK-**_

_-no ichi ni, eso es imposible- gritaba una enfurecida pelinegra ante un preocupado Ishin, y unas asustadas Yuzu y Orihime -Seguramente esta mintiendo, a ver Zorra, dile a mi hermano que estas mintiendo-_

_-Karin chan por favor no me hables asi- Inoue lloraba quedamente, temía que sus lagrimas enfurecieran mas a la Kurosaki._

_-Yo te hablo como yo quiera, porque eres una aprovechada, te aprovechaste del tarado de Ichigo para metértele a la cama- la chica volteo toda su ira contra un leoncito de peluche que traía su melliza, se lo arrebato a su hermana, le dio un par de golpes y le arranco la oreja de una mordida- y tu eres un idiota... IDIOTA- dos lagrimas amargas salieron de los ojos de la pelinegra, quien ya no pudo aguantar más. -me siento decepcionada de ti Ichigo, pensé que amabas a Rukia, jamás creí que eras esa clase de hombres- la ira de la chica ceso por completo, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación._

_-sigo sin creerte Inoue, pero Ichigo ha tomado su decisión- comenzó a hablar sin voltearse, no quería ver a nadie, seguramente terminaría golpeando a su hermano. -solo espero que te portes como hombre y le digas a Rukia la verdad, es lo menos que puedes hacer.- termino entrando a la habitación y se quedo ahí._

_** FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Nada mas de recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre, a Karin Kurosaki no le gustaba los juegos chuecos. No sabia que le molestaba mas, lo que Inoue le hubiera jugado chueco a su hermano, o que Ichigo hubiera jugado con los sentimientos de Rukia.

-me pregunto a donde habrá ido- la voz de su melliza la saco de sus pensamientos, ya habían caminado un largo trecho desde la casa de Ichigo y estaban por subir al metro.

-¿ehh? ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Karin, por un momento no estaba del todo atenta-

-hablo de Rukia chan, solo desapareció un día, no se llevo ninguna de sus pertenencias- suspiro la castaña sentándose.

-¿¿¿en serio???? Yuzu ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- Karin estaba sorprendida su gemela jamás le había ocultado nada

-lo siento, es solo que cuando encontré las cosas de Rukia aun estaba muy reciente todo, pensé que lo mejor era dejar pasar algo de tiempo, pero luego se me olvido- Yuzu sonreía apenada -si quieres podemos revisar sus cosas cuando regresemos a casa-

-esa seria una buena idea-

* * *

-muy bien que fue todo lo que paso ayer, espero una explicación clara- Byakuya Kuchiki estaba encarando a Kai y a su Jefa, Rukia simplemente estaba sentada en su cama mirando a la ventana y Renji no le quitaba la mirada a la pelinegra.

-ohhh bueno porque no- la mujer se encamino hacia Byakuya y le mostró una pelotita que no era otra que el Hougyoku, ambos, capitan y teniente se impresionaron al ver tal artefacto en manos de esa mujer, pero antes de que comenzaran a preguntar ella se adelanto.

- como habrán identificado, esto es nada mas y nada menos que el Hougyoku, porque lo tengo yo.... no les interesa, solo deben tomar en cuenta que gracias a esto, Rukia chan es mas poderosa que nunca, ¿verdad que si?- se encamino hasta la pelinegra dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un gatito. -¿quien es la mas fuerte quien quien?- comenzó a darle palmaditas como una niña pequeña, gesto que fue bien recibido por la shinigami, quien sonrió por primera vez desde que había visto a su hermano y amigo.

-cuando Urahara escondió el Hougyoku dentro de kia chan no contaba con el hecho de que permanecería tanto tiempo dentro de ella, por lo mismo la pequeña kia chan logro absorber algo el poder del mismo-

-imposible, el Hougyoku. Estaba sellado, no había posibilidad de que afectara al huésped- Byakuya estaba temeroso, ¿podría su hermana ser victima de la Hollowficacion? miraba a Rukia con cuidado tratando de encontrarle alguna seña física

- - Kai finalmente se había dignado a decir algo -deja de mirarla, no encontraras ninguna evidencia, ninguna marca, créeme ya le he hecho toda clase de exámenes- sembonsakura mostraba furiosa su filo en el cuello de Kai, esas palabras habían hecho estallar a Byakuya.

- ya me canse de ti niño, ahora se inteligente y aléjate de Rukia- el capitán siseaba las palabras, ese Kai ya lo había llevado al limite de su paciencia. Si era necesario lo mataría ahí, estaba apunto de atacar, cuando el castaño desapareció del agarre del capitán, poniéndose detrás de el, le dio una patada que Byakuya pudo esquivar con facilidad. Kai estaba listo para arremeter nuevamente cuando Rukia lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Rukia?- preguntaron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo

-Basta.... kai, quiero recostarme en ti, ahora- antes de que alguien dijera algo mas, el castaño se sentó en la cama dejando que la pequeña shinigami se recostara en su regazo, el chico aprovecho que la pelinegra tenia los ojos cerrados para mirar triunfantemente a Renji y a Byakuya, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Rukia cuando su Jefa volvió a hablar.

-en teoría tienes razón mi estimado Byakuya, pero, hubo dos eventos clave en esto que esta pasando, el primero fue el encierro de Rukia en la torre de la penitencia, al empezar a recuperarse su reiatsu y al no usarlo, este comenzó a acumularse poco a poco, como si llenaras un globo con aire. Para cuando el shinigami sustituto destruyo el lugar de ejecución, Rukia tenia ya grandes cantidades de Reiatsu en ella, lo que provoco una reacción en cadena, de la cual no hubo evidencia hasta ahorita, ¿porqué? quien sabe, ¿como? tampoco lo sabemos, de lo único que estamos seguros es que Kia chan ha desarrollado unos poderes únicos- termino de hablar mirando a la pelinegra aparentemente se había vuelto a dormir porque ya no se movía.

-estas diciendo que ¿Rukia es ahora Vizard?- Pregunto Renji mirando hacia Rukia y luego a la mujer, quien ya había guardado el Hougyoku.

- por ahora no sabemos- contesto, -ella nunca ha dado señales de Hollowficacion ni tampoco hemos sentido reiatsu de Hollow, no, les repito, los poderes de Kia chan son únicos, jamás habíamos visto algo así en algún shinigami-

-¿cuales son esos poderes?- preguntó Byakuya, tal vez si sabia exactamente lo que le pasaba a su hermana, podría encontrar una manera de volverla a la normalidad

-pueees- la Jefa de Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia una silla, había estado parada mucho tiempo así que se puso cómoda antes de continuar -veamos, ya viste dos de ellos, el primero fue la estela blanca, mientras este así, los Hollows se mantienen quietos, sin atacar a nadie, pero para poder hacer eso, Rukia debe haber sacrificado un poco de su sangre en la batalla-

Byakuya se quedo pensando, era por eso que su hermana no había atacado primero, y se había dejado lastimar.

-otra de las cosas que puede hacer es, absorber y devolver ceros con su katana, tampoco sabemos porque, ya revisamos a sode no shirayuki y sigue tan igual como siempre- la mujer de pelo largo encendió un cigarro antes de continuar.

- parecida a la habilidad de la Sōgyo no Kotowari de Ukitake taicho?- comento Renji mirando pensativamente hacia su capitán, -tal vez estos extraños poderes son selectivos, por la misma Rukia-

- es probable, buena teoría ceja tatuada- una bocanada de humo mas antes de que la mujer hablara nuevamente - otra de sus nuevas habilidades es la capacidad de regenerar las almas de los Hollows, para ello debe atravesarse a sode no shirayuki, al hacer esto, Rukia entra en un trance y el reiatsu que emana al luchar regenera a los Hollows, quienes regresan a la sociedad de almas-

-eso no es novedad, todos los shinigamis pueden hacer eso, es parte de nuestro trabajo como dioses de la muerte- Comenzó el Kuchiki mayor a hablar.

-tal vez no te has dado cuenta, porque no estas en ese escuadrón pero piensa un poco, no has notado una mayor ¿afluencia en la academia? Pregunto sonriente la mujer, mirando divertidamente al capitán, - todos los Hollows regenerados, regeneran su poder también, haciéndolos potenciales shinigamis.

-eso es fantástico- Renji se acerco hacia su capitán - ¿se imagina Kuchiki Taicho? si pudiéramos acabar con todos los Hollows eso aumentaría los números a nuestro favor- Renji ya estaba haciendo tácticas de combate con un imaginado ejercito de Hollows regenerados cuando fue interrumpido.

-no cantes victoria teniencechuzo- Renji miro molesta a la chica que volvió a tomar otra bocanada de humo -a menos que quieras matar a Rukia-

-Explícate- Byakuya volvió a hablar, cada vez que alguien mencionaba la posible muerte de la pequeña, el líder del clan se ponía tenso

-pues eso mi estimado Capitán, mi Rukia es capaz de hacer esa regeneración de almas , pero por tiempo limitado y exponiendo su propia vida, veras, este "estado" tiene un tiempo limite de 1 minuto, si lo sobrepasa, la herida que se provoco en un principio terminara matándola-

-Rukia- Renji bajo la mirada apenado, jamás pondría la vida de su amiga en riesgo de nuevo

-aparte, de que entre mas fuertes sean los Hollows contra los que luche, mas energía necesita de la shinigami, la verdad, esta ves tuvieron suerte-

-de que hablas- le reclamo el Kuchiki mayor

-hablo de que tu no sabias esta informacion, Kai no estaba con Rukia al momento de la trancision y los hollows eran débiles, así que Rukia pudo acabar con ellos antes del tiempo limite y regresar a la normalidad- se levanto de la silla y camino hacia Rukia sentándose a un lado de Kai, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Rukia también.

- pero tal vez, la más rara y curiosa de esas habilidades esta en su voz-

-¿su voz?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-así es, la voz de Rukia tiene un efecto en los seres espirituales, aumentando o disminuyendo, es random e indiferente tanto puede curar, como debilitar, como atraer, abrir gargantas, es muy variable, vimos la unificación de un Gillian durante una de las canciones, porque crees que la hice la top idol, me sorprendes Byakuya kun-

-esto es muy peligroso, estas jugando con fuerzas que no puedes controlar, lo mejor es que Rukia Regrese a la sociedad de almas donde pueda ser regresada a la normalidad- si Byakuya estaba decidido a llevársela antes, ahora estaba mas reacio que nunca.

- eso no será posible- la voz de la pelinegra se escuchó por primera ves en casi 2 horas -yo no quiero regresar al seireitei, no quiero ver a nadie, no voy a regresar- la voz era calmada y fría, Rukia estaba decidida.

-Tonterías Rukia, regresaras conmigo, es una orden- Byakuya se acerco a tomar a su hermana y llevársela cuando el blanco filo de sode no shirayuki se lo impidió, Rukia estaba en guardia en contra de Byakuya.

-dije que no-

* * *

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Un grito se escuchaba por todo el lugar, mucha gente miraba con envidia, y otra con desaprobación, las chicas que estabas gritando parecía que iban explotar de alegría, entre ellas una pelinegra las miraba con fastidio, se acerco a su gemela para quejarse.

-¿ves? por eso no me gusta salir con tus amigas, parecen animales agonizantes cuando gritan así- Karin kurosaki tenia las manos sobre las orejas, tratando de minorizar los decibeles que estaban en el ambiente.

-Lucia sama, Lucia sama yo te amoooo- Karin volteo a su alrrededor, las bobitontas amigas de Yuzu no eran las únicas locas, había un montón de personas que abarrotaban el lugar, fácilmente sobrepasaban la cantidad limite permitida, pero eso no parecía importarles, chicos y chicas estaban dando vueltas por toda la tienda, platicando escuchando, hablando de la idol en cuestión. Karin miraba los discos de la chica, ninguno tenia fotos de ella, la mayoría eran paisajes de la naturaleza, tomo el disco mas reciente, la portada le gusto, una flama azul adornaba el frente, dentro de ella se encontraba una calavera, con mirada desafiante, Karin sonrió, ese logo se le hacia familiar, aunque no recordaba donde.

-atención, atención, compradores, no esperen mas, ya tenemos los discos- la marejada de gente no tardo en hacerse, comenzando a empujarse unos a otros, Karin de inmediato tomo a su hermana del brazo y salto hacia uno de los estantes del lugar.

-¿Karin?- pregunto su gemela

-no voy a dejarte ahí para que sea aplastada por fans enardecidos, dame tu boleto voy por tu cd- la castaña le paso el ticket morado y Karin se lanzo al mar de gente, tardo un par de minutos pero logro regresar sana y salva, aunque claro, no se salvo de ser magullada

-aquí tienes Yuzu, ¿que onda con toda esta bola de gente?, solo es un disco- Yuzu miro a su gemela con cariño antes de abrir su cd, donde estaba una carta en papel blanco brillante.

-ya tenemos nuestra ganadora-

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, alejado de toda capacidad de vida, varios seres estaban congregados, la misma oscuridad les impedían verse a ellos mismos.

-¿donde estoy?-

-¿porque estoy aqui?

¿porque quiero destruir?

-hermanos- una alta figura se hizo presente sobre las demás –nosotros no somos lo que éramos, no sabemos lo que somos y queremos saber lo que seremos- los demás seres asintieron con fervor aunque la eterna sombra del lugar impedía verlo

Un ser pequeño se levanto también y se encamino unos pasos al frente –yo estoy solo, siempre he estado solo-

-todos estamos solos- repitieron las voces a coro

-todo es temporal hermanos míos, les prometo que ya jamás estaremos solos, o mi nombre no es Mahasiah

.

..

...

....

Fin por ahora

Prepárense que ya se acerca el encuentro entre nuestros personajes principales nyaaaaaaaaaa w

Nos leemos

Sikkandda fuera


	6. nos vamos de vacaciones quien es Lutzia

Wolitaaaasss

Sikkandda reportandose con animos, alegria, y ganas de comer chocolate oscuro (yummm me gusta el chocolate)

bueno antes que nada, lo primero, le respondere a quienes no les puedo responder el review.

Holitas karla kr^-^

gracias por el cumplido, trato de usar la historia de bleach (tanto manga como las exclusivas del anime, para que la historia no este tan mafufa XD)

se me ocurrio que estando el aparatejo dentro de ella, se "activo" en el momento en que Ichigo destruyo el lugar, como que reacciono ante el estimulo de tanto reiatsu XD.

y Byakun se esta portando bien, XD ejejeje bueno se lo debo, es mi obligacion revindicarlo despues de presentarlo como un monstruo en mi otra historia jejejeje

se vale de todo, hasta amenazas de muerte pero no se olviden de esta humilde intento de escritora que osa tratar de entretenerles (musica dramatica)

sin mas los dejo con el fic

.

..

...

....

-Increíble-

-no puede ser-

-ashhhhh pero que súper envidia Yusu en serio-

todas las chicas estaban a la salida del centro comercial, ya todas tenían su cd anhelado, y para gusto de Karin, todas las amiguis de Yusu estaban moreteadas, mordidas, despeinadas, bueno, era su deber cuidar a su hermana, las demás chicas podían caerse en un pozo si lo deseaban.

-¿y cuando es? ¿cuando se van a ir?- aun así, parecía que a las bobitontas amigas de Yusu no les importaba el estado en que estaban, cosa rarísima en ellas, pero ahhh se les veia feliz con sus cd nuevos.

-pues no se- Yusu contesto - desafortunadamente no podemos usarlo- dijo mirando tristemente su cd, no somos mayores de edad, pero el sujeto de la tienda dijo que nos compensaría.

..........................................EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO DE KARAKURA

-¡¡¡¡¡imbeciles!!!!! les dije que no pusieran eso de premio! la mayoría del mercado no puede disfrutar de la ida, tarugos- se oía una voz muy molesta gritándoles a sus subordinados, los cuales lloraban como bebes.

..................................................DE REGRESO EN KARAKURA

-¡¡pero es un viaje gratis a las vegas, por 2 semanas todo pagado!!- Karin estaba molesta, siempre había querido visitar el nuevo continente y mas la ciudad de los juegos pero.- ahhhhhggg maldita minoría de edad!- la pelinegra pateo uno de los botes de basura a la salida del centro comercial dejándole una gran abolladura.

-calma Karin chan, no es para tanto- la castaña trataba de calmar a su hermana, le estaba dando un poco de miedo verla así, y no quería saber como se encontraban sus amigas -no te preocupes, nos Irán a avisar a la casa cuando hagan la entrega oficial del premio, hasta entonces veremos- la pelinegra se calmo al instante, la siempre candida actitud de su hermana tenia un efecto relajante en ella,

siguieron caminando hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas, era entrada la madrugada, afortunadamente era fin de semana, y podrían dormir hasta tarde, pero Karin Kurosaki no tenia sueño, se había acordado de las palabras que su hermana le dijo ayer en la tarde.

_-hablo de Rukia chan, solo desapareció un día, no se llevo ninguna de sus pertenencias-_

subieron hasta su habitación, donde la castaña rápidamente le dio las buenas noches a su melliza, prendió su cd player y se puso a escuchar la nueva adquisición musical que tenia, esas canciones siempre la hacían sentir mejor, no sabia explicarlo, como que en lugar de llegarle a su cerebro, esas letras le llegaban al alma, casi se quedo dormida al instante.

Karin salio lentamente de la habitación y se fue hacia la que fue la de su hermano, bien pudo haberse mudado pero no quería, le gustaba estar con su hermana, si ya habían compartido el vientre que estaba mas chico, podían compartir la habitación.

una ves adentro, inspecciono el lugar con cuidado, casi todo estaba en su lugar, Ichigo no se había llevado gran cosa cuando se mudo, primero al depa de Orihime, y después, cuando terminaron la carrera, Ichigo consiguió un buen trabajo en el hospital de Ishida y ahora vivían en una casita mas nice.

-Orihime se metió a estudiar medicina también, solo para estar cerca de ichigo- hablo la pelinegra al aire -pero la tonta no pudo con el primer semestre así que solo atino a estudiar enfermería y por eso acabo como enfermera de la escuela tksss- gruño Karin tomando un leoncito de peluche que se encontraba ahí, el mismo que había atacado ese día, le sonrío un poco apenada.

una vez que se disculpo con el peluche se encamino hacia el closet, ahí estaban puestos un par de cobertores doblados los quito de ahí y se encontró un par de cajas que tenían escrito "Rukia's stuff", Karin sonrío, esa era la letra de su hermana. ella no le había dicho donde había metido las cosas de Rukia, pero la pelinegra intuyo bien que estarían en el cuarto de Ichigo.-aunque pensé que me tardaría mas en encontrarlas- se metió al armario y saco la caja mas grande, la puso en el suelo y se sentó como niña pequeña a curiosear.

había muchas cosillas ahí, una lámpara de mesa, ¿una ventana?, libros, un celular, -vaya, realmente no se llevo nada- tomo el celular y lo miro con cuidado, no tenia ningún logo de compañía, además de que no tenia carga, lo dejo en el suelo y continuo en su trabajo detectivesco, una libreta, llena de dibujos de ¿osos? ¿Tlacuaches? ¿Gatos? – jejeje Rukia nunca fue una artista consumada- río divertidamente mientras seguía hojeando la libreta, habia unos dibujitos de ichigo Chappy con una espada y un traje de samurai negro, se veía realmente lindo, al menos a Karin le pareció así.

-definitivamente enmicare este- la pelinegra arranco la hoja d el ichigo chapy y dejo la libreta -¿unos dulces? Mmmm- encontró un tubo de caramelos, los miraba con extrañeza, nunca había visto esa marca, ¿serian extranjeros? leyó la etiqueta de colores que estaba en el tubo, se leía "pyon" -me pregunto a que sabrán-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡karin, no!!!!!!!!!!-

* * *

-dije que no- Rukia se había levantado, estaba sobre la cama y su espada estaba apuntando justo en el pecho de Byakuya. Renji estaba perplejo, jamás habría imaginado que Rukia se alzaría contra el capitán. Kai estaba contento, ver a su muñeca de porcelana con esa respiración agitada y ese enternecedor rubor en las mejillas, lo hacia querersela comer a besos, y la mujer de pelo largo solo fumaba su sexto cigarro, mientras observaba la escena.

-Rukia, no te pongas así, obedece y vámonos- Byakuya no se había puesto en guardia, a pesar de que su hermana estuviera molesta, sabia que no se atrevería a atacar primero, pero comenzó a dudarlo cuando la pelinegra se bajo de la cama en un salto y camino hacia la ventana de cristal.

-dije que no Kuchiki ni san, si quieres que te acompañe tendrás que obligarme a hacerlo por la fuerza- la mano de rukia temblaba sobre la empuñadura, estaba nerviosa, nunca se había alzado contra su hermano, pero su mirar era decidido.

Renji se coloco al lado de su capitán -oiii Kuchiki taicho, creo que tendremos que luchar contra Rukia- el pelirrojo estaba perplejo, tampoco quería alzar espadas con la que fue su amiga toda la vida.

-jejejejeje, ora ora, no creerás que dejare que te lleves a mi obra maestra así como así verdad ¿Byakuya kun? ¿ceja tatuada?- la mujer también se paro de su silla, se coloco al lado de Rukia mostrando un látigo que tenia amarrado en la cintura. y Kai, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, mirando con rencor al teniente y sonriendo con malicia -yo quiero darle una patada a esa cabeza de piña-

sorpresivamente Rukia bajo la guardia y camino hacia su hermano -quiero hablar contigo a solas, sígueme- se fueron caminando a la salida de la habitación seguidos por Kai y Renji. Rukia se volvió la mirada con molestia encarándolos -dije A SOLAS!!- y les cerro las puertas del cuarto en las narices.

una ves que los dos chicos se quedaran en la habitación, Rukia dirigió a su hermano hasta la azotea en donde se encontraba un lindo jardín al mejor estilo medieval, e incluso en el centro se encontraba una capilla al mas puro estilo gótico, no podías dejar de verla e imaginar la época de magos y caballeros. Byakuya miro con cuidado todo el lugar, por algún motivo, daba la impresión que había sido hecho para Rukia todo en el lugar combinaba con ella.

-Rukia-

- no digas nada Byakuya onisan, no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir al estar aquí, ¿a que vienes? ¿Porque? ¿A disculparte? No te apures por eso, puedes estar seguro que no te guardo ninguna clase de rencor, y eso se lo puedes agradecer a Kai-

-Kai otra vez- Byakuya soltó un gruñido que, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido hasta gracioso, pero no en esta ocasión.

-así es hermano, Kai fue la primera persona que me dio un abrazo sincero después de ese dia hace mas de 7años-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-suficiente, pediré tu cambio a mi escuadrón y no volverás a Karakura- el capitán del sexto escuadrón salio velozmente hacia el primer escuadrón dejando a una llorosa Rukia en su habitación._

_En su cuarto Rukia estaba deshecha, de todas las personas del mundo, solo estaba esperando que su nisama la abrazara, y que le prometiera que todo iría bien, ¿porque? ¿Entonces porque se portaba así? ¿Porque esa fría mirada? ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Era tan mala? ¿En verdad había manchado el nombre Kuchiki como su nisama decía?_

_-hola nena- la voz asusto a Rukia quien estaba abrazada a sus piernas en el suelo de su habitación llorando tristemente, volteo la mirada con susto hacia la ventana de su habitación, donde estaba una mujer de mirada divertida piel dorada, largo cabello negro, le sonreía de una manera que Rukia no podía descifrar en esos momentos. –¿necesitas ayuda?-_

_** FIN FLASHBACK**_

-entonces esa mujer te saco de la casa a fuerza- comenzó Byakuya antes de que Rukia comenzara a reír

-ella no me saco a la fuerza, yo me fui por mi propia voluntad, tu querías encerrarme, mantenerme a tu lado para ver que no volviera a hacer nada, descuida, lo entiendo, la casa noble Kuchiki no puede pasar por otra vergüenza.....además tu me entregaste a ella…. O ¿que? ¿ya se te olvido?, A mi no, ella me lo contó todo

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Todo el sereitei estaba boca arriba, no solo el treceavo escuadrón estaba en su misión de búsqueda. También el escuadrón octavo y varios miembros del cuarto escuadrón, estaba ayudando todos estaban en movimiento buscando a Rukia, hasta habían puesto a ayudar a la doceava división, claro con el descontento del capitán Mayuri._

_-Perder mi tiempo buscando a una shinigami, tonterías, debería estar haciendo experimentos con Hollows, abriendo algo, o haciendo un nuevo veneno- se retiro el capitán de la doceava división de los cuarteles del primer escuadrón, estaba molesto, lo habían interrumpido de un experimento muy importante._

_Byauya lo vio irse mientras el también se encaminaba a la salida, donde fue interceptado por el capitán Ukitake_

_-Byakuya, no voy a reclamarte tu poca participación en la búsqueda de Rukia, mas sin embargo tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué?- Ukitake se veía preocupado, tenia ojeras sobre las ojeras, evidencia de que no había dormido en varios días._

_-no voy a poner a mi escuadrón a buscar a una niña que esta haciendo un berrinche, ya volverá, la responsabilidad con el gotei 13 es mas importante- dijo fríamente dejando a un lado a Ukitake quien estaba confundido._

_Caminaba Byakuya hasta su escuadrón cuando diviso que todos los guardias estaban inconcientes, cosa que alarmo al capitán quien se puso en guardia_

_-hola Kuchiki taicho, ¿tienes un segundo?- la mujer frente a el tenia una presencia atigrada, como un leopardo, de largo cabello negro y mirada gatuna, en su mano izquierda tenia un látigo morado y se notaba que estaba disfrutando la tensión._

_-claro, ¿te llevo a mi despacho?- comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina seguido de la mujer, una vez adentro ella se apresuro y se sentó en la silla del capitán._

_-uyyy ya se de donde saco Rukia su belleza- dijo tomando la foto de Hisana cuando sembonsakura se coloco frente a ella _

_-deja la foto de mi esposa, y deja de jugar, ¿que quieres?- se podía notar la molestia en los ojos del capitán._

_-bueno bueno, iré al grano, tu hermosa hermanita esta conmigo, normalmente no haría nada al respecto pero ella es una noble, además de que pues bueno ella esta triste y necesita a su hermano, ¿que dices? Dijo depositando la mirada en el capitán, quien solo se dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida._

_-ella se fue sola, que ella regrese sola-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

- ¿como pretendes venir por mi ahora?- Rukia miraba hacia la nada.

- Rukia, yo…. Yo lo siento, no sabia.-

- tu no sabias nada, a pesar de todo no eres mas que una persona fácilmente manipulable, te dicen que hagas y tu haces, estoy casi segura que los miembros de la familia se reunieron y decidieron que no valía la pena y por tanto tu tampoco moviste un dedo- camino hasta su hermano quedando en frente de el -estoy segura que el capitán Ukitake puso mas esfuerzo en tratar de localizarme, si hubiera venido el, probablemente hubiera regresado. Lo siento pero mi decisión esta tomada-

- muy bien Rukia entonces tu lo has decidido así- Byakuya comenzó a desenvainar a sembonsakura cuando un látigo morado se enrosco alrededor de la zampakuto, la mujer felina se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el capitán, - oiii Byakuya kun, no dejare que pongas un dedo sobre mi ángel de blanca nieve, es mejor que te retires o solo lograras enfurecerme- la mujer dio un tiron de su látigo, saltando hacia el techo de la capilla dejando a Byakuya sin su espada.

-no, no, no, no capitán no quieres hacer esto- Kai hacia acto de presencia arrastrando a un inconciente Renji, amarrado con sogas del cuello hasta las piernas, sin ningún cuidado lo lanzo hasta que quedo a los pies de Byakuya.

-mejor váyanse, o las cosas se pondrán nada bonitas-

Byakuya estaba sorprendido, nadie había sido capaz de desarmarlo desde que era un estudiante. Se recupero casi de inmediato y se encamino hasta la mujer.

-dame mi espada y me retirare cuanto antes-

* * *

-muy bien muy bien, atención todos, ya esta todo listo, ¿luces? ¿estancia? Vamos, que entramos al aire en 10 min,…. ¿Que??? ¿Que esta pasando aquí? MAQUILLAJE pónganle algo de color a esta niña- gritaba una chica de unos 24 años de edad a un equipo de personas que corrían de un lado a otro , una de las personas se acerco a Karin para maquillarla, pero solo recibió una mirada asesina departe de la pelinegra.

-¿ es todo esto necesario?- pregunto Karin con fastidio mirando a todos los encargados corriendo de un lado a otro.

-ohhh vamos Karin cuando tienes oportunidad de salir en la televisión- Ishin estaba de lo mas entretenido, se la había pasado coqueteando con las chicas del set, parecía que lo disfrutaba mucho, se había ganado un buen golpe por parte de su hija mayor, así que ahora tenían que ponerle el doble de maquillaje para tapar ese marca de puño en la mejilla.

- o bueno listos, ¡¡¡¡LUCES!!!- la chica mágicamente cambia su cara de ogro por la de una linda chica, lo cual dejo a Karin sorprendida- HOLITA A TODOOOOOSSSS!!!! Y bienvenidos nuevamente a nuestro programa shock musical, nos encontramos en la casa de los Kurosaki, en donde vive la gran ganadora de nuestro concurso, Yuzu Kurosaki, hola Yuzu ¿cómo te sientes al haber ganado?- le paso el micrófono a la castaña

-Ohh pues bueno, muy bien, la verdad, yo admiro mucho a Lucia sama, y es genial que nos hayamos ganado esto- decía la pequeña emocionada

-deeesafortunadamente, nuestra ganadora es menor de edad, por tanto no puede irse a un viaje a las vegas, que mal, pero no desesperen la disquera les tiene una sorpresa, que sabrán después de estos mensajes- se suspende la transmisión y la gente se comienza a movilizar, retocando el maquillaje de Ishin, Yuzu y Karin.

-¿y? ¿Cual es la sorpresa?- pregunto Karin

-paciencia paciencia mi querida, no puedo decirles porque arruinaran el efecto sorpresa-

-¡ATENCION! Volvemos en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno,-

- y estamos de vuelta con shock musical, muy bien Yuzu Kurosaki, prepárate porque, te vamos a mandar a ti y a tu familia a unas vacaciones en el mar caribe por una semana ¡¡¡¡¡¡WIIIIIII!!!!!-

* * *

-Getsuga ¡tensho!- el disparo de reiatsu termino acabando con el hollow que estaba persiguiendo el alma de una niña de 12, el Hollow desapareció en partículas espirituales, e Ichigo se acerco lentamente hacia el espiritu de la niña que estaba abrazada contra sus piernas con la mirada gacha

-oii oiii pequeña ya todo esta bien, el hollow malo ya se fue- se acerco ichigo para darle el funeral de alma cuando la pequeña levanto la cabeza y disparo un cero.

- jajajajajajajajaja jajajajaajaja eres mas tonto de lo que pensé jajajajajajaja- y la pequeña se fue corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista del pelinaranja.

- ¿pero que demonios?- Ichigo estaba confundido, no era el primer plus que lo atacaba con un cero, los Hollows también estaban raros, de repente había muchos, de repente no, había días en los que se sentía mas fuerte de lo normal, y había días en los que ni siquiera podía transformarse en shinigami, ¿por qué? No lo entendía, pero estaba seguro que algo no andaba bien.

-tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki ¿verdad?- una voz llamo la atención del pelinaranja, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una pequeña de la misma edad de yukihana de corto cabello negro como la noche y grandes orbes violeta, estaba llevaba un lindo vestido al puro estilo gothic Lolita –Hola Ichigo Kurosaki, me llamo Lutiza y voy a matarte jejejejejeje-

-…….- el pelinaranja no alcanzo a decir nada, esa pequeña era igualita a

-jajaja,jajajajajajaja por favor muere jejejejejeje lamento invernal-

.

..

…

….

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿qué tal?

¿cómo estuvo?

¿por qué estoy loca?

¿Porqueeeee?

Dudas, sugerencias , comentarios, por favor no se olviden de mi ^^

Nos leemos

Sikkandda fuera


	7. juega conmigo, juega!

_Wooolitaaas aquí Sikkandda nuevamente reportandose, como siempre llena de alegria, azucar y __mota (bueno lo de la mota no, pero si de azucar)_

_Oki primero lo primero a contestar los reviews que no tienen link_

_**Holitas gabytu chappy**_

_No desesperes my dear, que ya lo sabrán, por lo pronto solo es el ayudante de la jefa de Rukia y el admirador numero uno de Lucia, aparte de su guarda espalda, y que esta loco, literalmente loquito por ella._

_Gracias por tu comentario, y no sufras tanto no te dejare con la duda ^0^_

_**Holitas karla kr^-^  
**_

_Ooo sipis, tienes toda la razon, toda la rareza es cupla de los residuos de la Holloficacion, pero el verdadero agente de reaccion es la misma Rukia, solo que ella aun no lo sabe._

_¿Y Lútzia? Ella es un amor, aunque quiera matar a ichigo, toda linda e inocente ^w^ ( me la quiero llevar a mi casa)_

_Byakushin por otro lado anda medio depre, pero no te desanimes, no se rendira._

_Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, podria decirse que los reviews son mi fuente de enregia para escribir ^0^_

_**(! !)  
(._.) ke viva el cihiruki! Y ke viva chappy!!!**_

_**Holitas Mei Fanel**_

_Gracias por tu comentario en mi otra historia, que bueno que te gusto mi lemon azucarado….. Quisiera ser Rukia w jejejee_

_Sobre esta…. El encuentro será en el capitulo que viene y oooo shiiii y se necesitaran unas pinzas para cerrar la boca de Ichigo jajajaja XD pero no spoileo mas._

_Gracias por tu comentario_

Y ahora si, al fic.

.

..

…

….

……………

_Tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki ¿verdad?- una voz llamo la atención del pelinaranja, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una pequeña de la misma edad de yukihana de corto cabello negro como la noche y grandes orbes violeta, llevaba un lindo vestido al puro estilo gothic Lolita –Hola Ichigo Kurosaki, me llamo Lutzia y voy a matarte jejejejejeje-_

_-…….- el pelinaranja no alcanzo a decir nada, esa pequeña era igualita a_

_-jajaja,jajajajajajaja por favor muere jejejejejeje lamento invernal-_

El hasta entonces despejado cielo nocturno se vio rodeado de nubes lentamente comienza a caer nieve, como quiera, a ichigo parecía no importarle, ya que no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a la pequeña, es que por dios era igualita a Rukia, e incluso su nombre sonaba parecido.

-tómame en serio Ichigo Kurosaki- la chibi miraba con reproche al pelinaranja,-el que sea pequeña no me hace menos peligrosa- una estaca de hielo salio de la mano de la pequeña la cual tomo forma de espada bastarda, la empuñadura era casi del tamaño del brazo de Lutzia, ostentosamente adornada, el filo era el doble de grueso del brazo de la pequeña, en su recorrido a la punta tenia grabados unos símbolos extraños curvaceos, la espada era dos veces mas grande que la chibi.

-la espada bastarda, ¿linda no?, se vera mas linda adornada con tu sangre, nyaaaaa- salto la pequeña a atacar a Ichigo, quien estaba ocupado resistiendo los ataques. Para ser tan pequeña, no tenia problemas en usar esa espada tan grande, con rápidos movimientos golpeaba y desaparecía para volver a atacar y desaparecer, con esta técnica, hizo retroceder al shinigami 10 cuadras del lugar inicial de la batalla.

-ahhhhh Ichigo juega conmigo JUEGAAA!!! jajajajaja- reía la pequeña mientras atacaba, realmente parecía divertirse mucho, cosa que al pelinaranja le estaba sorprendiendo, no quería lastimar a la pequeña pero tampoco iba a dejarse ganar.

-Getsuga tensho!- el ataque dio de lleno al cuerpo de la pequeña que salio volando hasta una de las calles dejando una nube de polvo a su paso, la espada desapareció en trozos de hielo.

-¿oye estas bien?- Ichigo se acerco preocupado por el estado de la pequeña pelinegra quien no se había movido desde que recibió el ataque, Ichigo se acerco lentamente para ver que pasaba, hasta quedar al nivel de la niña.

-buuuuuuuuuuu!!!!- grito la pequeña al tiempo que se formaba un bulto de nieve debajo de la chibi, levantandola dos metros sobre el suelo, el bulto de nieve tenia la forma de oso – te presento a mi amigo shirokuma, el quiere jugar contigo también nyuu!!!- el gigantesco oso polar de nieve, cobro vida y empezó a perseguir furioso al pelinaranja, quien salio despavorido de ahí.

La persecución solo duro un par de minutos, antes de que el oso se detuviera, para sorpresa de ichigo.

-ahhhhh!!- Bostezo la pequeña –este juego ya me aburrió, ¡JUGUEMOS AL ESCODITE NYAAAAA!!!!!- el oso de nieve desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y la chibi encaro al shinigamis sustituto –voy a contar y te escondes si?- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a contar –uno, siete, ochenta y cinco, cuarta y cuatro, mil ocho mil, listo o no allá voy- se dio la vuelta mirando a todos lados, buscando el reiatsu del shinigami.

Ichigo se había alejado lo mas que pudo, quien era esa niña, y porque se aferraba tanto en matarlo, camino hacia atrás un par de metros hasta que sintio un bulto detrás de el.

-te encontré ichi kun!!!!- grito la peque, mientras dos grandes manos de nieve y hielo salieron del suelo y aprisionaron a Ichigo dejándolo inmóvil. -jajajajajajaja te encontré, te encontré, eres tonto, eres feo, tienes cara de perro ajajajajajajaja- reía la criatura saltando de un lado a otro -viva los dulces, viva yo, viva los pasteles, viva yo, viva yo, viva yo jejejejeje nyuu- dejo de brincotear para encarar a Ichigo.

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto el pelinaranja tratando de soltarse, la pequeña salto hasta quedar flotando en frente de ichigo, se acerco demasiado, juntando su nariz con la del pelinaranja.

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos violetas, eran los de Rukia. Kamisama definitivamente quería hacerlo sufrir, al mostrarle el rostro de la persona que mas anhelaba ver, tener tan cerca el rostro de la shinigami, aunque no fuera ella, ponía nervioso al sustituto,

-¿nyuu?? ¿Que tienes?? ¿Porque tienes manchas rojas en las mejillas?? Pregunto de lo más feliz la chibi. Ichigo volvió a la normalidad, esa no era Rukia, aunque los ojos, y el rostro de la niña dijeran lo contrario

-¿eres un arrancar?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-¿arranque?- miraba la pequeña al cielo con mirada pensativa -no, no se que es eso de arrancar, yo he estado sola desde que nací, y tengo que matarte, si- nuevamente el brazo de la pequeña se lleno de hielo, liberando una katana pequeña. Esa arma combinaba mejor que la espadota que había usado antes. -bueno, fue divertido jugar contigo Ichigo Kurosaki, adiosin-

Miles de flechas cayeron a un lado del pelinaranja justo donde Lútzia había estado un milisegundo antes.

-Kurosaki, Kurosaki, no puedes pasar ni una noche sin que intenten matarte?- Ishida caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el shinigami aun atrapado entre las manos gigantes de hielo.-raro clima, sabia que esto no tenia nada que ver con el calentamiento global-volteo hacia donde estaba Lútzia quien miraba alegremente al arquero.

-Hola señor, buenas noches- saludo lo mas cordialmente que pudo haciendo una reverencia -me llamo Lútzia y es un honor para mi conocerlo nyuuu- sonreía inocentemente

-Muy Buenas noches Lútzia- contesto igual de cordial el Quincy -se que te estas divirtiendo mucho, pero es mejor que te vayas a casa, tu mamá debe estar preocupada- Ichigo miraba raro al arquero, estaba tratando de razonar con la misma criatura que había tratado de destruirlo hace unos minutos.

-demo demoo, tengo que matar a ichi kun nyu- contesto con la misma alegría e inocencia que en cualquier otro momento hubieran dado ganas de darle un abrazo y comprarle un helado.

-lo siento Lútzia pero eso no es posible- contesto el arquero poniéndose en guardia otra vez, extrañamente la pequeña ni se molesto por la negativa, todo lo contrario.

-bien, entonces jugare contigo también señor arquero jejejejejeje- salto nuevamente hasta quedar suspendida en el aire, la katana desapareció y una vez mas su bracito se lleno de hielo para formar un arco y flechas -yo también se usar el arco!!!- decía contenta como la niña pequeña que era, y comenzó la batalla de arqueros, se disparaban en todas direcciones, y siempre chocaban unas contra otras, sin clara ventaja entre los adversarios.

-_esta niña es poderosa, aparentemente es capaz de materializar todas clase de armas con el hielo, y estoy casi seguro que la tormenta de nieve es producto de ella, entonces, ¿como puede mantener el reiatsu de sus armas y al mismo tiempo tener sometido a Kurosaki?_ La cabeza del Quincy iba a mil por hora, tratando de descifrar la manera de hacerla retroceder, mientras ella seguía riendo disparando todas las flechas de hielo que podía.

-lo tengo- salto el Quincy hasta quedar sobre de ella y empezó a disparar flechas, nuevamente estas flechas eran contrarrestadas una a una por la chibi pelinegra, pero, al estar desde abajo no se dio cuenta cuando el arquero activo una de sus Seele Schneider desapareció rápidamente para colocarse al lado de la pequeña y usar su espada para atacarla.

-nyu?- el ataque agarro por sorpresa a la pequeña, quien logro librarse a duras penas pero la espada logro lastimar el brazo derecho de la niña, haciendo que el arco desapareciera.

-lo sabia, tu canalizas todo tu reiatsu en la nieve y en tus brazos, por eso acaba desparecer el arco, si daño tu brazo izquierdo entonces- salto el arquero hasta quedar del lado izquierdo de Lútzia lastimando la muñeca del brazo izquierdo- Kurosaki debería estar libre de tu agarre- dijo el arquero mientras veía como las manos gigantes de nieve se desvanecían, liberando al pelinaranja.

-nyuuu- por primera vez desde que había aparecido, la pequeña se veía triste, como si le acabaran de decir que su programa favorito había sido cancelado, veía su bracito izquierdo, del cual salía un arroyuelo de roja sangre desde su muñeca . -felicidades arquero kun, eres muy bueno en este juego, bravo bravo jejejejeje- aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas salpicando su ropa y el suelo con la sangre que salía de ella.

-oiii Lútzia, ¿que no te duele?- pregunto el pelinaranja acercándose hasta la peque y el Quincy-

- ¿ehh? ¿A que viene eso Kurosaki? ¿No ves que una enemiga?- el Quincy regreso la mirada a la chibi lolita quien se había hecho un brazalete de hielo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda para evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo – escucha, no se que eres, pero, no puedo arriesgarme a que hagas algo así de nuevo, perdón,- Ishida estaba apunto de asestar el tiro de gracia cuando sintió que sus brazos quedaban inutilizados, sentía que le aplicaban una llave, pero no había nadie mas.

-abusivo, queriendo dañar a esta linda criaturita- de las sombras salio una mujer, de alta estatura, grandes proporciones y larga cabellera roja, vestía un traje sastre con un amplio escote, minifalda, corbata y lentes obscuros.

-¡¡¡¡Eyael oneesaan!!!-grito la chibi contenta al ver a la chica y salto a sus brazos

-Lútzia chama, espero que tenga una explicación de su huida así- comenzó la mujer a reprender a la pequeña

-yo solo quería jugar con Ichi kun, y luego apareció el arquero kun y también jugué con el- contesto con la misma alegría de siempre.

-¿sabes que Mahasiah sama se va a molestar verdad?- dijo mirando a Ichigo por sobre el hombro de la peque

-solo un poquito pero nada mas nyuu- contesto la chibi abrazando a la pelirroja

-o bueno, vamonos, no mas juegos, ya se paso tu hora de dormir por mucho- la pequeña pelinegra se comenzó a acurrucar en el hombro de la pelirroja hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, estaban por irse, cuando Eyael desapareció quitándose del camino de miles de flechas.

-no juegues conmigo niño- con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, Ishida quedo suspendido sobre su cabeza flotando en el aire -yo no soy tan linda, ni tan débil como Lútzia- las uñas de Eyael se clavaron sobre el cuello del arquero, dejando la marca roja de sus uñas.

-¡¡¡¡Shinigami!!!!- le grito al Ichigo mientras flotaba en el aire -este no es nuestro ultimo encuentro, nos volveremos a ver y esta vez no solo jugaras con Lútzia- y desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

-¿que habrá sido eso?- pregunto Ichigo al aire, pero Ishida se adelanto a contestar,

-ni idea, no son Hollows, pero tampoco shinigamis, deberíamos preguntarle a Urahara san si sabe algo al respecto- dijo acomodándose los anteojos,-por cierto, esa niña.-miro a Ichigo

-así es Ishida, esa criatura es el clon de Rukia, es igualita a ella- dijo ichigo mirando la luna.

* * *

Muy bien Viejo, tu me debes una explicación- Karin miraba molesta a su padre, Yuzu estaba tomando un baño, así que podía preguntar a su antojo

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, supongo, que no vale la pena seguirte escondiendo nada, aunque ajajajajajaa nada más de acordarme-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-definitivamente enmicare este- la pelinegra arranco la hoja d el ichigo chapy y dejo la libreta -¿unos dulces? Mmmm- encontró un tubo de caramelos, los miraba con extrañeza, nunca había visto esa marca, ¿serian extranjeros? leyó la etiqueta de colores que estaba en el tubo, se leía "pyon" -me pregunto a que sabrán-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡karin, no!!!!!!!!!!- grito Ishin justo en el momento en el que Karin se tomaba una de esas __píldoras, inmediatamente su alma salio de su cuerpo, aun conectada por la cadena del destino._

_-__¿Rukia sama?? ¿Rukia sama???? ¿RUKIA SAMAAA!!!????- gritaba Pyon dentro del cuerpo de Karin mirando a todos lados con los ojos llorosos, Karin estaba asustada, veía a su cuerpo gritar y llorar y ella no estaba ahí, ¿que estaba pasando?_

_-Tranquila, tranquila- Ishin se acerco a __abrazar al alma modificada -todo estará bien te lo prometo- le sonrió paternal y tranquilamente, como Karin no lo había visto en muchos años, el hombre tomo el cuerpo de la pelinegra por la espalda y presionando en la boca del estomago hizo que saliera la pelotita verde, volteo a mirar a Karin -puedes regresar- _

_La__ pelinegra no se lo pensó dos veces antes de regresar a su cuerpo._

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

-¿entonces????- pregunto Karin con la poca paciencia que tenia al limite

-bueno bueno, esta bien, como sabes Ichigo es un dios de la muerte, y Rukia también, y no solo eso, Rukia pertenece a una de las cuatro familias de la alta nobleza- Karin guardaba silencio mientras prestaba atención.

-lo que tomaste es un alma modificada, diseñada especialmente para que los shinigamis puedan combatir sin dejar su cuerpo falso tirado en cualquier parte, pero como tu eres una humana normal, entonces simplemente el alma modificada te saco a ti, por eso estabas amarrada con la cadena del destino a tu cuerpo-

-ahhhhh- dijo Karin mirando hacia la nada

-¡¡¡¡masaki masaki!!!! mira, mira, mi bebe esta prestándome atención como no lo había hecho en años- Ishin corrió a abrazar el póster de su esposa mientras Karin lo miraba feo

-Oiii viejo ¿que no puedes simplemente comportarte por una vez en tu vida??-

* * *

- que bueno que ya se fue ese capitan, ya me habia mareado con su bla bla bla bla- se estiraba la mujer de largo cabello en su silla, Rukia caminaba hacia su habitación, quería descansar, por algún motivo sentía que debía haberse ido con su hermano, tal vez tenia razón, tal vez esos poderes eran malos y no deberia tenerlos, pero también extrañaba su casa, sus compañeros, a momo y Rangiku, también a Ukitake taicho.

-Kai, quiero chocolate caliente, con bombones en forma de caritas felices- dijo acostándose una vez mas en cama, Kai desapareció inmediatamente y se fue a buscar su encargo, una vez que se quedo sola, su jefa se acerco a acariciarle el cabello.

-no te apures pequeña, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- comenzó la mujer aun acariciándole el cabello.

-¿ne? ¿Porque lo detuviste?, yo quería ver hasta donde podía llegar con tal de que regresara a casa- Rukia bajo triste la mirada, y una lagrimita traviesa se escapo de las orbes amatistas que tenia por ojos.

-no puedo permitir que salgas lastimada, eres mi protegida, además que tienes una gira en puerta- dijo levantándose de la cama -lo siento pequeña, has evitado por mas de 3 años la gira en Asia, pero simplemente no puedes retrasarla mas.

-esas son unas magnificas noticias- respondió con sarcasmo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Kai entro a la habitación de Rukia con una taza tamaño Jumbo de Chappy, el olor a cocoa inundo el lugar, el chico dejo la taza en la mesita de noche de Rukia y se sentó en una de las sillas para terminar de escuchar a su Jefa

-pero antes, debo un favor y me cobraran contigo- contesto, ganándose la mirada cuestionante de Rukia y la mirada alarmante de Kai.

-¿ehhhhh, como?- pregunto el chico -¿Qué pretendes hacerle a mi Rukia?

-jajajajaja no es nada malo en serio, palabra de bruja- contesto mirando a los chicos, había esperado esa reacción de la pelinegra, pero no de Kai.

-bueno pues ya que.........- contesto la chica antes de hundirse en su almohada otra vez

* * *

-Vamos tráiganme toda la informacion posible- Mayuri taicho caminaba de un lado a otro en el laboratorio, dirigiendo a sus subordinados en la recolección de datos,

-Mayuri sama, las lecturas nos confirman que tanto el shinigami sustituto como el Quincy estaban presentes a la hora del la torsión en el flujo de reiatsu- confirmaba nemu que estaba conectada, literalmente, a una súper computadora.

-mmmmmhhh interesante, deberíamos invitarlos a visitarnos un día de estos, ohhh parece que el capitán y el teniente de l a sexta división están de regreso- dijo mas para si mismo mientras veía como se abría la puerta dejando pasar a los dos hombres junto con un par de mariposas infernales.

Ukitake estaba ahí para recibirlos, su mirada de ansiedad cambio por la de preocupación, al ver que Rukia no venia con ellos, con la mirada le pregunto a Byakuya que había pasado. Y con una mirada el capitán del sexto escuadrón, le contesto. Ukitake bajo la mirada tristemente y se retiro a su escuadrón para dar la noticia.

-oii taicho, yo quisiera pedirle que me dejara intentarlo de nuevo- Renji inicio la conversación, tratando de acabar con la tensión hecha por el silencio -tal ves si le insistimos volvería.

-es obvio que no nos hará caso a nosotros Renji, necesita tal vez, otro tipo de presunción- diciendo esto desapareció de la presencia del teniente dejándolo solo en la entrada del seireitei.

-Ukitake al fin había llegado hasta su escuadrón desplomándose sobre la entrada, sentaro y kyone se apresuraron a atenderlo, estaba débil, recientemente estaba más débil de lo normal, y la falta de sueño no le ayudaba nada.

-sentaro, esto no es bueno, necesitamos que taicho descanse, necesitamos hacer algo- Kyone estaba decidida

-pero, no podemos dejar al capitán solo, nos necesita-

-bueno me necesita más a mí que a ti-

-a noooo taicho me necesita mas a mi, yo soy mas fuerte que tu, y puedo cargarlo si se desmaya-

-yo puedo usar Kidoh para moverlo, y mis atenciones son mejores, un hombre nunca podrá ser mejor cuidando a alguien que una mujer-

-grrrr ¿quieres pelear conmigo niña?-

-ven aca hermano-

-basta- el Capitán había regresado en si y trataba de poner silencio entre sus ayudantes -la verdad es que tengo en mente a dos personitas mas para que vayan a hablar con kuchiki san.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente en Karakura, ya habían pasado 4 días desde su encuentro con Lútzia y Eyael, no había rastros de ninguna de ellas, ni de ningún Hollow. En esos momentos a Ichigo le gustaría mantener contacto con la sociedad de almas, pero desde hace casi 7 años que no tenia comunicación con el Sereitei, sabía que eso era gracias a Byakuya, y por tanto, su única manera de tener noticias era a través de Urahara.

-ichi ni andaaaa pide vacaciones- estaba cenando toda la familia Kurosaki en casa de Ishin ya era algo tarde así que yukihana se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras todos comían, ahí, Karin y Yuzu estaba tratando de sonsacar a su hermano mayor para que fuera de vacaciones con ellas.

-lo siento chicas, pero no puedo dejar el trabajo así nada mas- por trabajo el se refería a los dos, el ser doctor era un trabajo muy exigente, pero ser doctor y shinigami encargado de karakura, era peor.

-anda Ichi niiiiiiii, puedes pedirle a Ishida que te de oportunidad, no has tomado vacaciones en mas de 3 años onegaaaaiiiii- ni Yuzu ni Karin se rendirían tan fácilmente, Ichigo suspiro, si no hacia algo, los ruegos seguirían toda la noche y el día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente

-muy bien, voy a pedir vacaciones a ver si me las dan, pero ya saben que el trabajo de doctor es exigente- refunfuño Ichigo antes de seguir comiendo tratando de ignorar a sus hermanas.

-entonces ¿nos vamos de vacaciones?- pregunto Orihime mientras servia un poco mas de arroz a Ichigo

-etoooo lo siento Orihime san- comenzó Karin - pero el premio es solo para cuatro personas, y dado que ichigo es nuestro hermano, decidimos invitarlo a el-

-ohh ya veo- Orihime guardo silencio, se sentía algo incomoda, como no se había sentido en varios años.

-¿que opinas tu?- para sorpresa de toda la mesa, y aun mas de la misma Orihime. Ichigo le estaba pidiendo su opinión.

-yo...etooo... yo...yo....-comenzó a balbucear la pelimarron para disgusto de la mayor de las mellizas Kurosaki.

-ya habla de una buena vez mujer- le grito la pelinegra, haciéndola que diera un grito ahogado.

-como tu gustes Ichigo- le dijo la pelimarron bajando la vista, -si tu quieres ir me parece adecuado- termino la chica, levantándose de la mesa y retirándose a la cocina con la excusa de buscar algo.

-Karin, no deberías hablarle así, después de todo, ahora es de la familia. Y tu-dijo mirando a su hijo mayor- deberías ser mas amable con la madre de tu hijo- comenzó Ishin a reprender a sus hijos con una extraña seriedad poco común en el.

-di lo que quieras viejo, pero para mi ella nunca será miembro de esta familia, si antes había dicho que no me sorprendería hasta que viera a mi hermano con una chica del nivel de Orihime, ahora me arrepiento y no sabes cuanto- puntualizo la chica pelinegra, apretando al peluche de chappy que había encontrado en la caja de Rukia.

Ichigo miro lo que tenia su hermana, ese peluche, ese no era otro mas que el chappy de Rukia, era inconfundible. – ¿de donde sacaste eso Karin?- pregunto atónito

-estaba en tu cuarto, con el resto de las cosas de Rukia- Karin no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el pelinaranja se puso de pie y de cinco pasos largos llego a su habitación, todo, absolutamente todo lo de Rukia estaba ahí, su ropa, sus dibujos, sus cosas, su celular.

-el celular- dijo Ichigo ignorando todo lo demás, no sabia como funcionaba, pero estaba seguro que no se cargaba con enchufarlo a la corriente, lo abrió y automáticamente encendió, tenia varios accesos, pero ichigo se movió al menú de localización, cerro los ojos pensando con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose en la enana que le había robado el corazón y se lo había llevado muy lejos.

-bip-

-bip-

-bip-

-………….-

Nada, Rukia ya no estaba en este mundo,

Fin del capitulo

¿Que ondis?

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si,

¿Por qué el celular de Rukia no detecta a su dueña? No se los diré aun, pero esa es la misma razón por la que Byakuya tardo en encontrarla también ejejeje

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o todas las anteriores, porfa no se olviden de mi ^0^

Nos leemos

Sikkanda fuera.


	8. cuando y donde menos te lo esperas, o si

Holitas Holitas, aquí de nuevo Sikkandda, desde ultratumba con muchas ganas de palomitas acarameladas, con yogurt yumm que rico hasta se me hizo agua la boca nada mas de pensarlo, o bueno,

Empecemos por el principio y contestare todos los Reviews que tienen link para contestar.

**Holitas, Mei Fanel**

Bueno no te desesperes, que aquí esta la actualización, Wiiiiii.

Porque a Inoue? Quien mejor que ella para que haga mal tercio, (había pensando en Sena, o en Rin Rin) pero después de pensarlo un poco, caí en cuenta que solo Orihime se hubiera dejado sin sospechar nada (porque dije lo anterior? ñaca ñaca, es sorpresa no spoileare :3),Pero descuida, que estoy desquitando todo mi sentimiento hacia la chica en este fic jejeje.

AGGHHHH esque me desespera su actitud de "quiero ayudar, quiero ser útil" luego se mete en problemas y tienen que ir a rescatarla, seria mejor que la metieran a un cajón y la dejaran encerrada ahí, así los demás podrían realmente hacer algo

**Holitas gabytu chappy**  
de nada, gracias a ti por leer mi intento de fic ^0^ y Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto el capitulo

Bueno ahora si, a lo que vinieron.

.

..

…

….

En un lugar lejano, apartado de toda la civilización un grupo de seres están reunidos unos alrededor de otros, sentados en lo que seria una rudimentaria mesa de piedra, en el suelo del lugar, yacen los cuerpos de cientos de seres como ellos, cuerpos, que lentamente se están descomponiendo, pero eso parece no molestarle a quienes están en la mesa.

-hermanos, aparentemente somos los únicos dignos de vivir, que la sangre y el espíritu de nuestros hermanos caídos nos alimente y haga mas fuertes- una tenue luz se esparce por el lugar y todos los cuerpos de los caídos se comienzan a convertir en partículas espirituales que a su vez son absorbidas por los sobrevivientes, a la cabeza del comedor se encuentra un hombre joven, alto, de cabello azulado y ojos amarillos, no dice nada hasta que la absorción termina. Cuando ha terminado, voltea su mirada hacia una pequeña pelinegra sentada a un par de lugares de el. La pequeña, parece no tener idea de la solemnidad de la reunión porque esta jugando con unos muñecos de hielo, que ella misma hizo, esta tan entretenida hasta que el joven se acerca y le quita el muñeco de hielo, para llamar la atención.

-Lútzia, deberías prestar mas atención, lo que acaba de pasar es importante- comienza el joven a reprenderla.

-pero estoy aburrida Mahasiah kun- comenzó a quejarse la pequeña

-deberías dejarla irse a jugar Mahasiah sama- ahora es Eyael quien ha hablado -después de todo, ella no entenderá nada de lo que quieras decirnos, aun es muy chica- termina la voluptuosa mujer mirando hacia el resto de la mesa, solo para toparse con unos ojos de reproche.

-ella es uno de los nuestros, no porque sea una niña la vamos a tratar diferente, todos somos iguales, claro que, simplemente podria consumirla y ya - ahora era un chico de cabello gris platinado, agarrado en una coleta, estaba mirando socarronamente a Eyael.

-tu cállate Sitael, sabes tan bien como, que no le ganarías a Lutzia, aunque nos absorbieras a todos nosotros- el joven de cabellos platinos cerro la boca con disgusto y se volvió la mirada a otro lado.

-te callaron por enésima vez, ya deja de hacerte el interesante Sitael, solo conseguirás molestar a Mahasiah sama- lo reprendió una chica de iguales cabellos platinos.

-déjame Caliel sabes que nunca me ha caído bien esa mocosa, ella no paso por todo el dolor que pasamos nosotros, y a aparte se digna a hacer lo que le viene en gana- refunfuño el platino mirando con odio a Lútzia, quien parecia no saber identificar los sentimientos de la gente, porque le regreso una tierna sonrisa.

-ella es la hija favorita Sitael, entiende eso -dijo su gemela ganándose una mirada de profunda molestia por parte del platino.

-tonterías- refunfuño el chico mirando nuevamente a Lutzia quien ahora observaba atentamente a Mahasiah esperando a que reprendiera a la chibi , al ver que no le decía nada, el chico platino estaba a punto de agregar algo, cuando una mano anormalmente grande golpeo la mesa. Ese chico era otro de los sobrevivientes, como ellos, de cabello verde, al ras del cráneo, y ojos igualmente verdes e inexpresivos, a pesar de ser uno de ellos raramente hablaba, ninguno de los presentes sabia su nombre

-mis hermanos, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, ya quedamos muy pocos de los nuestros, debemos ser fuertes, y mantenernos unidos, acabar con nuestros enemigos, todos por igual- los amarillos ojos del joven se tornaron completamente negros, y a su vez los ojos de todos los presentes también se tornaron negros, así duro el trance un par de minutos y después, lentamente, todos regresaron a la normalidad, siendo Mahasiah y Lútzia los primeros,

-oye Mahasiah kun, crees que pueda ir a jugar un poco con ichigo y el arquero kun?- pregunto la chibi abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Lútzia, sabes que eso no es adecuado- contesto el hombre mirando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes seguían en trance.

-porfa porfa, prometo que no lo mato, onegaiiii- insistía la chibi

-porque tanta insistencia?- pregunto curioso Mahasiah

-es que es divertido, y su cara cambia de color- contesto contenta la peque.

-que cambia de color?- pregunto Eyael una ves recuperada del trance

-eyael onesan, le decía a Mahasiah que me gusta la cara de Ichi kun, es divertida, cambia de color cuando te le acercas demasiado, es como rojo tomate, además shirokuma también quiere jugar con el- se escucha el rugido de un oso por todo el lugar.

-lo siento pequeña Lutzia, pero no puedes, nadie se acercara al shinigami, hasta que sea la hora- la voz de chico era suave pero firme a la vez

-bueno Mahasiah kun, - dijo la peque, haciendo un puchero sentandose sobre la mesa y volviendo a hacer un par de muñecos de hielo, con las figuras de Ichigo e Ishida.

* * *

-oigann pero que??!!!-

-que les pasa, se han vuelto locos o que???-

Gritaban Ichigo e Ishida mientras nemu les colocaba los arneses de seguridad de las sillas, había ido a capturarlos a los dos y ahora estaban en el laboratorio de ese loco capitán esperando quien sabe que cosa.

-gracias por aceptar la invitación tan amablemente- contesto el capitán de la doceava división acercándose sonriente a los chicos con una cosa que se parecía mucho a una sierra láser.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Apenas__ eran las doce del día y los doctores se encontraban en su hora de comida, solo que en lugar de ir a comer, decidieron pasar a la tienda de Urahara, no era tan urgente, hubieran podido ir en cualquier momento.... peroooo Ichigo ya no podía esperar mas, ya eran 6 días desde su encuentro con Lútzia y no se podía quitar de la cabeza los ojos de la peque._

_-ella no es rukia, no es rukia- se __reprendía mentalmente en su camino hacia la tienda, como podía sentirse así por ver a una niña? Es que, esa cara, esos ojos, ese cabello, maldición, pero si sus ataques también eran de hielo y nieve._

_Ichigo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que Ishida lo observaba en todas sus reacciones. Sabia que, su amigo, estaba pasando por un momento frustrante, __había luchado tantos años por tratar de olvidar a Rukia, y cuando medio lo logra, aparece su chibi clon, Kamisama definitivamente quería hacer sufrir al pelinaranja._

_finalmente llegaron hasta la humilde fachada, en frente de ella, estaba Ururu, barriendo un poco el suelo, cuando los vio, hizo una reverencia y entro a la tienda, no paso mas de un minuto cuando el tendero salio a recibirlos._

_-oiii Urahara, tenemos preguntas que hacerte, que sabe sobre......- en ese momento el cuerpo de Urahara exploto en frente de los dos hombres, y tanto Ichigo como Ishida se vieron atrapados en una especie de goma de mascar color violeta, era pegajosa y no __olía nada bonito._

_Mientras__ los dos forcejeaban para liberarse de la goma, la teniente del doceavo escuadrón se acerco a los chicos. Con la misma mirada sin expresión alguna, y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, les dio a los dos en la cabeza, dejándolos inconcientes._

_-gracias por su ayuda Urahara san- volteo la chica hacia el tendero_

_-de nada Linda Nemu, cuando gustes-_

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-eso no me pareció una invitación del todo- se movían los dos chicos tratando de safarse de los arneses.

-desistan, de hacer eso, esas restricciones están hechas de un material anti almas, repele toda clase de fuerza espiritual, nos servida mucho cuando termine las experimentaciones, pero por ahora simplemente las usamos de castigo- sonreía el capitán mientras nemu se acercaba y colocaba un par de electrodos en la cabeza de ambos.

-oye Mayuri, para que demonios nos trajiste aqui?- pregunto Ichigo sin paciencia alguna, pero el capitán simplemente lo ignoro, no fue hasta que la teniente coloco un par de electrodos mas en el pecho de los chicos, que el capitán hablo.

-vamos a ver y tratar de analizar que pasó hace casi una semana, cuando hubo una torsión importante en el flujo de Reiatsu en Karakura, según mi computadora, ustedes estaban ahí presentes, así que quiero saber que pasó-

-y no puedes simplemente preguntarnos?- cuestiono el Quincy sonando lo mas indignado que pudo, trato de decir algo mas, pero se quedo mudo cuando la teniente se acerco a acomodar los electrodos de su cabeza, los pechos de la chica estaba justo en su rostro, cosa que automáticamente lo dejo mudo.

-prefiero verlo- dijo el capitán volteando a mirar maniacamente feliz a los chicos, les hubiera sacado el alma si, ellos mismos no fueran partículas espirituales ya.

-nemuu!!!!- grito el capitán a su teniente - enciende la maquina, quiero ver que hay en la mente de estos seres- Mayuri se sentó en una de sus sillas del laboratorio colocándose una especie de casco que se conectaba directamente a los ojos del capitán.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg!!!!- gritaban de dolor los dos chicos mientras sentían como si estuvieran escarbando en su mente, en sus pensamientos. Lentamente los eventos recientes fueron enviados como señales visuales directamente al cerebro de Mayuri, quien sonreía genuinamente, parecía que la informacion que estaba recibiendo era de su agrado.

Finalmente, después de cinco minutos que para los chicos fueron dos eternidades y media, Nemu se acerco para quitarles los electrodos a cada uno, pero aun, los dejo sujetos.

-siiii, ohhh siiii, pero que interesante, nemuuu, puedes soltarlos ya no me hacen falta- la chica obedeció y los libero al instante.

-muchas gracias por su cooperación- dijo la teniente con una reverencia y los encamino a la salida del laboratorio, una vez a fuera les cerro la puerta con un golpe.

-pfffffffff pero pues que se cree esa cara de payaso?- comenzó a gritar el shinigami pelinaranja, el arquero se acomodaba los lentes mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

-ese es el Kurosaki que conozco- dijo caminando hacia la salida del territorio de la doceava división, aun anonadado por lo cerca que había estado Nemu de el

-que? de que hablas?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-bueno -contesto recuperando la compostura- , no te había visto con esa clase de rabietas desde hace casi 7 años, pero no me veas así hombre, que es la verdad- termino el arquero mirando a todos lados, -creo que esta es una oportunidad única para que la busques-

-ehhh?- pregunto el shinigami, pero inmediatamente cayo en cuenta... estaba en la sociedad de almas, el lugar que lo había vetado por casi 9 años, y del que no había tenido contacto. Podría ella estar aquí?

Comenzó a correr alejándose de Ishida lo mas posible, y el se fue caminando hacia la cuarta división, sabia que podía esperar a Ichigo ahí hasta que terminara su búsqueda.

Ichigo corría, saltando los tejados de las casas, tenia que llegar a casa de Rukia, tal vez, ella estaba ahí, tenia que verla, tenia que hablarle, la simple ansiedad lo estaba matando, corría y corría cada vez mas rápido, estaba mas cerca, con cada paso que daba su corazón latía mas. Ya divisaba la mansión Kuchiki, solo un par de cuadras más.

-AULLA ZABIMARU-

El ataque dio de lleno en el pelinaranja, quien ni siquiera había prestado atención a su entorno, y el filo de Zabimaru le dio de lleno en el hombro. Desgarrándolo salvajemente con cada diente que cortaba en su camino de regreso a su dueño.

-Renji?- pregunto Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu y sujetándose el hombro con la otra mano, la hemorragia era severa.

-que haces aquí Ryoka?- pregunto el pelirrojo con todo el desprecio que tenia guardado para el pelinaranja.

-Renji? pero que?- no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta porque Zabimaru volvió a atacar, esta vez, Ichigo pudo esquivar su ataque, pero no se libro de la segunda embestida por parte del teniente.

-no eres bienvenido aquí Ryoka, retírate- escupía el teniente volviendo a atacar. Iba a desquitarse por todo lo que había hecho el shinigami, pero sobre todo, iba a hacerlo pagar por el daño que le había causado a Rukia. Y con gusto lo iba a matar.

-OIiiii Renji, no se que mosca te pico pero no tengo tiempo para perder contigo necesito hablar con Rukia- grito Ichigo pero cuando estaba por usar su bankai, Renji se adelanto y la gran serpiente enrosco a Ichigo haciendo que soltara su espada.

-Callate Ryoka, no tienes derecho a saberlo, pero Rukia no esta aquí- la gran serpiente comenzó a enroscarse a si misma apretando el cuerpo de Ichigo, comenzando a quebrar las costillas del pelinaranja, y en aumento.

Lentamente se escucho que se quebraban un par de costillas mas, Renji nada más bajo la mirada sombriamente -muere-

Ichigo estaba apunto de ser aplastado por la fuerza de Zabimaru cuando una mano se coloco en el hombro del teniente.

-la violencia no solucionara esto, Teniente Abarai- un demacrado Ukitake había venido al rescate de Ichigo.

A regañadientes el teniente soltó a Ichigo, quien se dejo caer en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-como diga Ukitake taicho- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, se detuvo un momento y sin darse la vuelta grito -no te quiero cerca de los dominios del Sexto escuadrón, si entras a mi territorio, te matare sin ninguna compasión!!- y diciendo esto desapareció de la presencia de los dos hombres.

Después de ese agradable encuentro en la sociedad de almas. Ichigo e Ishida regresaron nuevamente a Karakura, estaban agotados, esa lectura cerebral les había quitado mucha energía, y como quiera, ya era entrada la tarde.

-temo Kurosaki, que tendré que ponerte un correctivo, te tardaste mas tiempo de tu hora de comida- comenzó el Quincy ajustándose las gafas.

-ahhh y que me dices de ti, tu también te tardaste- comenzó el shinigami a reprocharle.

-pues si, pero es mi hospital- dijo caminado dándole la espalda al shinigami -oye por lo que dijiste hace unos días, esta bien, puedes tomarte las vacaciones- dijo alejándose del pelinaranja.

-------------------------------------UNA SEMANA DESPUES------------------------------------

Finalmente se bajaron del gran avión en la hermosa Jamaica, en donde todos se veían de lo más alegres y festivos.

Todos los Kurosaki se encontraban en el aeropuerto, listos para disfrutar las tan añoradas vacaciones, Ishin Kurosaki andaba listo con su traje de baño de Totoro*, sus aletas de rana, su salvavidas de patito, y su equipo de snorquel. Karin no sabia donde meterse, su padre parecia loco escapado del manicomio.

-Oiii viejo loco, que no ves que aun no llegamos al hotel, porque decidiste andar así desde que salimos de la casa?, de perdido deberías vestir normal- dijo la pelinegra llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-vamos hijita mía, que estos momentos son para disfrutar en familia, lástima que no pudimos venir todos- dijo Ishin acercándose hasta una de las chicas del aeropuerto que llevaba un letrero que decía "Kurosaki", y con toda la pose de galán, le comenzó a hablar.

-hola linda señorita, acaso será usted la sirena encargada de guiarnos en tan bella utopía?- estaba apunto de besar la mano de la chica cuando Yuzu se acerco con la chica y Karin aprovecho para jalarle las orejas a su padre.

Ichigo veía todo extrañamente alegre, hacia tiempo que su padre no se comportaba de esa manera, bueno, con el casi no se comportaba así. Se subieron al carro que los estaba esperando e Ichigo miro por la ventana acordándose de los eventos recientes.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Ichigo llego hasta los dominós de la treceava división, seguía de cerca a Ukitake, a pesar de tener 5 costillas rotas, aparentemente podía seguir caminando. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos del escuadrón, evoco a Rukia, su pelinegra debió haber pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar. Entrenando, practicando, probablemente conviviendo con los demás.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar a la enana, cuando regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba en los jardines del treceavo escuadrón, en frente del capitán Ukitake quien le pasaba un vaso de te.

-Escucha Ichigo Kurosaki, es muy peligroso que estés aquí, si Byakuya se entera de tu presencia, te matara sin duda, ahorita mismo, yo también tengo deseos de alzar mi espada en tu contra, no solo lastimaste a alguien que se ha convertido en una hermana para mi, sino que también jugaste con sus sentimientos.

Ichigo bajo la mirada, Ukitake no era el primero que le reprochaba esto que había pasado, e Ichigo, ya se había cansado de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el no tenia idea de como había pasado.

-te juro Ukitake, que aunque se que no tengo manera de comprobarlo. Pero de una cosa puedes estar seguro, mis sentimientos por Kuchiki Rukia fueron, son, y serán genuinos, y así como me enfrente a todo su mundo, para preservarla con vida en aquella ocasión, no me importaría meterme con todos ustedes otra vez- tomo un largo suspiro antes de continuar. -tienes que jurarme, por Rukia, que ella no esta aquí, si lo haces, te creeré y regresare al Karakura, y entonces- bajo la mirada sombriamente, entonces que?, la buscaria?, la esperaria? volveria a su falsa vida a pretender que todo esta bien? que?

Ukitake solo miro al pelinaranja, tenia el mismo brillo en los ojos, que había visto el día en que irrumpieron por primera vez en la torre del arrepentimiento, antes de que el chico bajara la mirada.

-te lo juro, Kurosaki, que Rukia Kuchiki no se encuentra en la sociedad de almas, y es toda la ayuda que te daré, si realmente deseas verla de nuevo , espero que tardes, y sufras todo lo que nosotros, y tal vez un poco mas - diciendo eso, se levanto del lugar y se encamino hacia su despacho

-matte, Ukitake, tu sabes donde esta ella?- pregunto impaciente levantándose velozmente, a pesar de las heridas, quería darle alcance, cuando doce miembros del escuadrón especial de asesinos se interpusieron entre el pelinaranja y el capitán.

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Cuando Ichigo regreso a la realidad ya estaban instalados en el hotel, demonios, cuanto tiempo había estado soñando despierto?, es precisamente por eso, que no le gustaba estar fuera del consultorio, se ponía a recordar y a soñar, y el día se le iba de agua, ya era entrada la tarde. El señor sol se estaba despidiendo de los playeros dejando sus últimos rayos naranjas en el agua, antes de irse a dormir.

El pelinaranja estaba empezando a concordar con el astro rey, después de todo había sido un largo viaje, incluso en avión, y aparte, ya no era un jovenzuelo de 16 años. (N /a Ichigo se siente ruco??? O.o wooralee), trataba de volver a la realidad y no pensar en Rukia, encendio la radio tratando de distraerse un poco, cuando Karin abrio la puerta de la habitacion.

-oye ichi ni, vamos a cenar quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Karin mirando a su hermano

(She was crying, and I don't know why)

-no, gracias Karin, creo que mejor me quedo a descansar-

(She was crying, when she said good bye)

-vamos Ichi ni, no puedes simplemente quedarte encerrado verdad? ne? yuzuuu, viejoo, ayúdenme a sacar a Ichigo del cuarto- grito la pelinegra a los demás

(She was crying, and everybody knew)

-onegaaaaiiii Ichigo, anda acompáñanos- ahora Yuzu se unía a la batalla, sacarían de ahí a su hermano.

(She was crying, and I don't know why)

-anda hijo, vinimos a disfrutar estas vacaciones familiares y hay que aprovechar- Ishin apareció vestido con un saco, y pantalones de vestir, para sorpresa de tus tres hijos.

(She was crying, when she said good bye)

Ichigo solo suspiro, se puso de pie y se encamino con el resto de su familia hacia el restaurante.

(She was crying, and nobody cares)

* * *

-esto tiene que ser una broma, me rehusó completamente a hacer esto, ya había dicho que no quiero hacerlo? aggggg pero porqueee????- Rukia estaba toda su faceta de diva, pero era justificable, nadie le había preguntando su opinión.

-pero mi hermosa luna, si lo haces, ya no deberé nada- comenzó su manager a hablar tratando de calmar los humos de la pelinegra, pero no estaba usando las palabras adecuadas.

- me alegra que puedas usarme para saldar tus cuentas, me siento alagada- contesto la chica con todo el sarcasmo del mundo mientras se quitaba la ropa que traía puesta.

- la próxima vez, podrías avisarme que harás esta clase de cosas? pregunto indignada

-mi reina, sabes que no haré eso- contesto la mujer fumándose un cigarro

-Lucia sama, tengo aquí lo que me.......- Kai se quedo con la boca abierta cuando entro y rápidamente salio, cerrando la puerta con violencia, estaba mas rojo que un tomate, y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Ella era hermosa, pero ahora, hasta afrodita le tendría envidia.

* * *

-entonces serán dos filetes mignon, una lasaña vegetariana y la ensalada estilo mediterraneo con salmón?- pregunto la chica terminando de anotar las ordenes y retirándose a hacer el pedido.

-ves? te dije que seria bueno, cuando puedes comer esta clase de alimentos en casa?- comenzó Karin, tomando un poco de su te especial Jamaiquino.

-grrrrr- bufo el pelinaranja mirando al escenario, nunca admitiría que tal vez su hermanita tendría razón.

-bueno bueno- exclamo Yuzu, lo importante es que estamos todos juntos.

Las luces del lugar bajaron para concentrarse en la pista del centro, ellos tenían un lugar casi preferencial, desde donde estaban, se podía apreciar todo el escenario y podrían ver claramente el espectáculo.

Las luces se movían rítmicamente al compás de la melodía que sonaba, te hacia pensar en la bella España, todas las chicas, incluida su hermana Yuzu, comenzaron a gritar con euforia, para disgusto del pelinaranja.

**(Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía)**

Cuando comenzó a cantar, se aprecio una silueta delgada detrás de la fina cortina de seda.

**(Es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.)**

Con fuertes y sensuales movimientos, la silueta se movía detrás

**(Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día**)

El chico que cantaba se acerco lentamente hacia la barrera de seda que la separaba de la chica.

**(De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.)**

Y con un tosco pero sexy movimiento la saco de su encierro atrayéndola hacia el.

**(Ven, como loco por la vida ****Con el corazón latiendo ****Porque sabe que tu estas.)**

Lucia se dio la vuelta velozmente para quedar en frente del chico, caminaba en zig zag hasta quedar detrás de el

**(Ay vida, que palpita de alegría que me embriaga el sentimiento ****Con tus besos mas y mas.)**

Tomándole la mano, le dio la vuelta hasta que la chica le quedo de espaldas y coloco su mano izquierda posesivamente sobre el vientre de ella.

**(Ay tienes, el embrujo de la luna)  
(La belleza de una rosa)  
(Y la tibieza del mar )**

Lentamente el cantante pasaba las yemas de los dedos, de su mano libre, desde el oído derecho, pasando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro derecho

**(Ay eres, vino dulce de las uvas)  
(Donde bebo con tus labios)  
(De la fuente para amar)**

Bruscamente la pelinegra se alejo del agarre del chico caminando hacia la parte de enfrente del escenario con, sensuales movimientos de cadera

**(Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía)  
(es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.)  
(Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día)  
(De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi. )**

mientras el chico seguía cantando el coro, Lucia aprovechaba para lucirse en frente de la audiencia, su cabello negro, caía como cascadas por sus hombros, su vestido negro, combinaba a la perfección con el tono de su cabello, la abertura del largo vestido, dejaba ver mas de lo que la imaginación podía ofrecer y el elegante pero sexy escote invitaba a los caballeros presentes a la fantasia

**(Ganas, de vivir aquí a tu lado)  
(A tu cuerpo encadenado)  
(Hechizado de pasión)**

Sin perder el tiempo, el cantante se acerco a la musa que bailaba enfrente de el, pasando sus manos desde la cintura hasta la parte superior de sus muslos

**(Ay nada, sin tu amor yo no soy nada)  
(Soy un barco a la deriva)  
(Que naufraga de dolor)**

Ichigo no podía quitarle la vista a la mujer que estaba bailando, su corazón latía fieramente al verla moverse tan sensualmente por la pista de baile,

**(El perfume de tu aliento quiero respirar)  
(y esa magia que hay en tu mirar)  
(ser el héroe de tus sueños todo y mucho mas)  
(quiero ser tu calma y tempestad)**

El pelinaranja no podía verle los ojos, porque tenía un antifaz que cubría su identidad, pero aun así, algo le estaba gritando que la conocía, que corriera y la tomara para el

**(Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía)  
(es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.)  
(Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día)  
(de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.)**

No podía dejar de verla, sus labios, sus hombros desnudos, sus piernas expuestas, toda ella, lo estaba llamando, despertando su lado mas instintivo, mas salvaje y primitivo

**(Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía)  
(es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.)  
(Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día)  
(de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.)**

Trato de concentrarse un poco, volver a la realidad, volteo a todos lados, pero el pelinaranja no veía a nadie mas, todo estaba oscuro, y solo la luz del escenario que iluminaba la elfina silueta de la chica, existía. Lo llamaba, lo torturaba, lo quemaba por dentro,

**(Acércate muy lento déjate sentir)**

Lucia se colocaba delante del cantante, tomando la mano derecha del chico y colocándola sobre su cintura

**(enciende ya este fuego que hay dentro de mí)**

Con la mano libre, el cantante tomo el antifaz de la pelinegra y lo lanzo al público.

**(Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor)  
(sin tus besos soy un pobre corazón)  
(Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor)  
(a tu lado no hay pesares no hay dolor)  
(Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor)  
(que tu recuerdo siempre va por donde voy)**

Ambos siguieron bailando ante la mirada atónita de un pelinaranja que ahora tomaba el antifaz negro con fuerza, no era posible, sus ojos lo estaban engañando? acaso era?, no, Kamisama, por favor, que no sea otra broma cruel del destino.

**(Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía)  
(es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.)  
(Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día)  
(de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.)**

Lucia giro 3 veces sobre la guia del chico quedando frente a el, y bajando lentamente la espalda hacia quedar con la vista al publico, donde encontro unos ojos mieles llenos de sorpresa, no podia ser, era imposible

**(Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía)  
(es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.)  
(Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día)  
(de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.)**

su corazón le estaba gritando que abriera los ojos, esa, era la enana que se le había perdido, eso era por seguro, Lucia estaba asustada, no, era solo un engaño de su mente, probablemente

**(Buleria Buleria)**

la cancion termino y con ella el mundo se redujo a dos pares de ojos que se conectaron, unos mieles, con sorpresa y agrado y unos violetas con confusion y temor

-its show time-

.

..

...

Fin episodio

nyaaaaaa

que tal?

como estubo?

nyuuuu

aver aqui les dejo unas explicaciones.

Totoro es un personaje para peques en japon, siendo la mayoria de los presentes otakus de hueso colorado al menos tenemos alguna idea, es un mapache magico o algo asi ^^

la primera cancion que ichigo escucha en la radio es She was crying de in nomine partis (cuando la escuche no pude enviar inspirarme para el fic)

la cancion de Buleria es de David bisbal, la verdad estaba algo atorada en el encuentro pero cuando oi esta cancion en la lista de reproduccion de la camioneta de mi madre me quede de OMG INSPIRATION COME TO MEE, asi que trate de ponerles lo que me imaginaba con cada estrofa de la cancion.

seria la primera vez que hago eso no me peguen tan duro jejejeje

bueno dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o todas las anteriores, porfa no se olviden de mi

nos leemos

sikkandda fuera


	9. te encontre y ahora? que?

WOLAAA WOLAAAAAAAAA aqui sikkandda nuevamente haciendo acto de precencia, ya estamos a Febrero... no manchen...donde quedo Enero.... YA QUIERO QUE SEA ABRIIIIILLLL ^0^ es mi cumple jijijiji,

bueno primero lo primero gracias a todos los que me han leido y muchas mas a todos los que se han dedicado unos minutos a dejarme algun mensajillo, todos los reviews son buenos, me ayudan a ver como ando, oki le contestare a todos los que no puedo hacer por medio de link.

Holitas gabytu chappy

Que bueno que te gusto nyaaaa ^0^… bueno, no esperes mas, aquí te tengo la conti nyuuuu

Holitas Mei Fanel

Jejejeje Ichigo es idiota, no me canso de decirlo, y todos lo saben menos el jajajaja pero descuida, tambien le tocara un poco de sufrimiento jijij

Upsss, no, no me referia a eso, me refiero a que Orihime es la unica boba capaz de dejarse hacer, sin pensar ni sospechar nada. (ok, ok, lo admitire pero luego vomitare…Inoue no es tan cabeza hueca como parece… eso lo admito, lo que me cae regordo de ela es su actitud de "no puedo verte sufrir, aunque quieras matarme")

Y ya no te digo mas porque estaria espoileando y no quiero hacer eso jijijji ^^

Bueno, Lutzia de cierta manera nacio de Rukia si a esas vamos… pero ni Rukia sabe de su existencia nyuuu, eso quedara mas claro conforme avanza la hisotria.

Jajajaja pues no esperes mas aquí te dejo la actualziacion

Holitas ya-chan  
si te gusto ese fugaz encuentro, en este hay mas de Ichigo y Rukia, y tal vez el que sigue te guste mas, (si todo sale como lo planeo, el capitulo 10 se lo dedicare 100% al ichiruki a ver como sale)

Gracias por tu comentario^^

Ahora si

Disfruten el fic.

.

..

…

….

…..

-es Rukia, es Rukia- expresaba un pelinaranja atónito mientras caminaba con su familia a la habitación designada.

-estas seguro de eso? ichi ni?- su pelinegra hermana lo miraba con preocupación por su salud mental, no era la primera vez que su hermano confundía a una persona con Rukia, aunque claro, hacia años que no le pasaba eso.

-se me hace muy extraño que entre todos los lugares de la tierra, termináramos encontrandola aquí- Karin tenia sus dudas, a ella no le venían con una cosa y le decían que era por el destino.

Llegaron los 4 Kurosaki hasta la suite yéndose las mellizas a una habitación, dejando a los dos hombres en otra, oportunidad perfecta que Ishin aprovecho para tener lo que seria una de sus ultimas platicas de padre a hijo.

-y si así fuera?- pregunto el mayor de los Kurosaki mirando a su confundido hijo.

-que cosa viejo?- pregunto el pelinaranja molesto

-pregunto, si esa chica que viste, es Rukia, que?- pregunto tratando de hacer que a su muchas veces despistado hijo adivinara.

-que?- volvió a preguntar, algo mas confundido que de costumbre, empezando a fastidiar a su padre.

-lo que quiero decirte, Ichigo, es, si esa chica es Rukia, que? te le plantaras en frente y que? acaso le dirás "oii Rukia" y que? esperas que no te de una patada en la cara, la verdad es que se la debes- termino finalmente Ishin quitándose los pantalones y saltando a la gran cama king size, dejando a su hijo solo, con sus pensamientos.

El pelinaranja se encamino hacia el balcón de la suite, no tenia sueño, como podría tener sueño, si a uno metros de el, estaba durmiendo, la criatura que le había robado todo el ser, desde hacia muchos años atrás. Levanto la mano derecha, aun tenia sujeto fuertemente, el antifaz que aquel cantante le había arrebatado a Rukia del rostro, revelándole finalmente su identidad. Fueron los segundos más confusos y largos de su vida.

Y claro que era ella, esos Ojos, ninguna criatura, divina o maligna, seria capaz de reproducir esos mismos ojos, esas joyas que hacían querer perderte y hacer toda clase de locuras, porque Ichigo Kurosaki, siempre se había sentido motivado por las miradas únicas que Kuchiki Rukia le dedicaba.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-quieres salvar a tu familia?- pregunto la pelinegra en un estado severo, la hemorragia era fuerte y ya había una larga mancha roja en el pavimento._

_-dame la espada, shinigami- contesto el pelinaranja_

_-no es shinigami, es Rukia Kuchiki-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Esa fue la primera mirada sincera que ella le dedico, y con esa, vinieron muchas más, de alegría, complicidad, picardía, profunda tristeza, sorpresa, gratitud, e incluso paz.

Ichigo volvió a cerrar los ojos, evocando nuevamente a la pelinegra que había reconocido esa noche, se veía ligeramente diferente, tendría otro gigai? tal vez. Era un poco mas alta, su cabello igualmente negro, caía gracilmente por sus hombros, cual cascada, de ahí en fuera había permanecido con los mismos rasgos. Unos violáceos ojos que no te hacían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la belleza del universo mismo, una piel que se veía tan sedosa, que cualquier otra cosa seguramente se sentiría áspera, sus pequeños senos, que se amoldaban perfectamente al hermoso vestido que había usado, vestido que por cierto hizo resaltar uno de los rasgos mas sexys de la pelinegra, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Ichigo se detuvo solo un segundo, para asimilar toda la informacion, cuando un terrible sentimiento de ira ciega comenzó a inundarlo, que hacia ella, ahí? moviéndose tan sensualmente? y para todos los hombres presentes? estaba seguro que mas de uno había tenido un pensamiento obsceno hacia Rukia y eso le llenaba de coraje.

Pero casi tan rápido como llego la ira, así de rápido se esfumo, quien era el, para reclamarle lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Cállate, ya cállate-_

_-pero Rukia-_

_-Silencio, ya no digas mas, has dicho todo lo que tienes que decir- Rukia bajo la mirada pero inmediatamente la levanto, mostrando su lado Kuchiki, esa insensible faceta, muy bien conocida por toda la sociedad de almas._

_-tu y yo, no tenemos mas que discutir shinigami- y con la misma frialdad le dio la espalda y se empezó a alejar lentamente, pero Ichigo no haría las cosas fáciles._

_-oiii Rukia, quieres escucharme- grito el pelinaranja dándole alcance y tomándola del brazo-, ya te dije que no se como paso.... solo un día desperté y ella estaba a mi lado y......- no termino lo que iba a decir, la pequeña mano de Rukia estaba ahora pintada en la mejilla de Ichigo, junto con un fuerte ardor que indicaba que lo acababan de abofetear._

_-descarado, como osas decir que no sabes como paso, ahora se un hombre y enfréntate las cosas como son- dijo lo ultimo, safandose del agarre del pelinaranja y volviendo a caminar alejándose por la obscura calle._

_-Rukia matte- volvió a encaminarse el pelinaranja cuando un gran pilar de hielo se interpuso entre el chico y Rukia._

_Sode no shirayuki miraba con rencor a Ichigo, y silenciosamente le dejo claro que no lo dejaría dar ni un paso más._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-ne mama, cuando va a regresar mi papi, y yuzu obachan y karin obachan e Ishin ojichan?- preguntaba una pelimarron aburrida mientras rodaba por la alfombra de la sala.

Orihime había estado muy callada desde el día que se fueron, ni siquiera se había despedido de Ichigo como usualmente lo hacia, es que, no era justo, todo esto no había sido solo por ella, Ichigo también había aceptado, entonces, porque se comportaba así con ella, con ella, que lo único que había hecho era amarlo perdidamente, ese era su único pecado, su única culpa, tal vez si había sido egoísta, tal vez debió haber esperado un poco mas, pero, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora ella era la pareja de Ichigo y la madre de su hija, acaso le costaba tanto al pelinaranja aceptarlo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-estas segura que es mió Inoue?- pregunto el pelinaranja sin tacto, provocando que la pelimarron se pusiera a sollozar._

_-claro Kurosaki kun, solo he estado contigo, porque no quieres aceptarlo?- pregunto hallando algo de valor que tenia escondido por ahí._

_-ahhh, entiéndelo Inoue, esto es demasiado para mi agggggg- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras la pelimarron se ponía a llorar, tal vez por que estaba embarazada o porque simplemente era una llorona._

_-escucha Inoue, iremos al hospital a que te hagan unos estudios, si es mió, te prometo que me haré cargo- dijo condenándose a si mismo por su propia buena voluntad, las palabras del pelinaranja iluminaron el rostro de la chica._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-bueno, el dijo que se haría cargo, no que lo disfrutaría, se que no me puedo quejar, adelanto la carrera yendo a estudiar sábados y domingos, ademas entro a trabajar en el hospital de ishida, realmente ha hecho muchas cosas, Ichigo- dijo comenzando a llorar cuando una manita tomo la suya.

-mama? estas bien- dijo la chibi dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-estoy bien Yukihana, porque no vas a jugar al patio- dijo sonriéndole la mujer, tratando de que la pequeña no hiciera mas preguntas.

Yukihana salio rápidamente al patio a jugar con todos sus juguetes, tomo el hula hop y comenzó a girarlo, nunca lograba mas de 10 vueltas en el aro.

-ich, ni, san, yon, go .......ahhhh otra vez..... ichi, ni, san...... ahhhh-

-eso se ve divertido-

-ara?- volteo la chibi pelimarron hasta una de las cercas en donde una pelinegra cabecita se asomaba curiosa.

* * *

-bueno, no estaré aquí toda la vida, nos vemos mis retoños- Grito Ishin Kurosaki desde el pasillo, dejando a sus tres hijos solos, cosa que no molestaba para nada a los tres, pero Karin estaba confundida, su padre siempre parecía sanguijuela con ellos y ahora de la nada decía que quería pasar tiempo a solas? aquí había gato encerrado

-ne karin chan, vamos?- pregunto la melliza menor, cargando un montón de cosas de alberca.

-vamos Yuzu, dejemos a ichi ni que descanse- cerraron la puerta y se fueron caminando por el pasillo venían tan detraídas que chocaron con un par de personas.

-sumimasen, sumimasen, no fue nuestra intención- se disculpo la menor de ellas, encaminándose nuevamente hacia el elevador. Cuando se perdieron de vista las dos chicas cruzaron la mirada.

-quien lo diría?- dijo la pelinegra con sorpresa.

-crees que Ukitake taicho lo sepa?- agrego la exuberante rubia mirando hacia el elevador

-no se, Rangiku san, pero será mejor que nos comuniquemos en cuanto encontremos a Kia chan- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la suite mas grande del hotel, no tuvieron necesidad de tocar la puerta, estaba abierta, dentro, de espaldas a la puerta, Rukia cepillaba su cabello negro lentamente, con la mirada perdida, las dos chicas se acercaron lentamente, Matsumoto estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando una masa de castaño cabello se le adelanto, aplicándole un candado.

-ahhhhhh iita ita ita itaaaaa, bastaaaaa- gritaba de dolor la rubia, mientras las pelinegras miraban como Kai sostenía fuertemente a la chica.

-Kai, basta, ella es amiga mia- le dijo al chico, para que finalmente la soltara.

-kia chaaaann- grito la rubia saltando hacia Rukia apretujándola entre sus grandes pechos, provocando una hemorragia nasal en Kai por la imagen no tan sana que le estaba mostrando.

-kuchiki san, que alegría verte de nuevo- dijo la chica de la cebolla con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos, gesto que fue bien recibido por la chica quien la abrazo fraternalmente.

-ne kia chan, porque no has regresado? no es lo mismo sin ti?- pregunto la rubia, quien nunca jamas se había caracterizado por ser precavida al hablar.

Rukia solo se encogió de hombros y se encamino al espejo nuevamente -no se, a que han venido ustedes?- pregunto sospechosa de la presencia de las chicas.

-pues solo vinimos a verte, en serio?- dijo momo sabiendo que ella no tendría problemas de credibilidad -te hemos extrañado-

-ahhhh chicas-

-------------------ESA NOCHE----------------------

-waaaaa kia chan estas divina- Gritaba matsumoto saltando de alegria, provocando una nueva hemorragia nasal en Kai, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima a sus dos enormes atributos frontales.

-Rangiku san tiene razón, estas realmente bonita- concordó momo mirando Rubia con detenimiento, provocando un escalofrió en ella.

-neee, vamos, que no es para tanto- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, a pesar de que todo el día el sol había brillado con intensidad, ya entrada la tarde comenzó a nublarse, la amenaza de lluvia era muy rara en la bella Jamaica. pero sus pensamientos aterrizaron aun un pelinaranaja chico que andaba deambulando por el hotel.

-vamos Lucia sama? pregunto Kai CAI dándole el brazo a la chica, quien solo lo tomo, le estaría eternamente agradecía a Kamisama si llovía, eso significaría menos oportunidad de encontrarse con el.

Ichigo miraba la ventana con el rostro vació, no había hecho absolutamente nada ese día, salvo preguntar por la pelinegra que había estado en la presentación, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le dio razón de ella, todos decían que no tenían permitido hablar de ello y se retiraban para que el chico no les hiciera tantas preguntas, porque tanto misterio? porque la cortina de humo?

Del otro lado de la suite se escuchaban los gritos de Karin, mientras golpeaba a su padre por enésima vez, ya que había tratado de invitar a todas las chicas del hotel una copa, y ahora todos pensaban que el viejo tenía problemas seniles.

Ichigo suspiro y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, tal vez una caminada era lo que necesitaba.

el hermoso salón de eventos estaba ostentosamente decorado , por todos lados había gala, glamour, moda, belleza, encanto, todos los presentes disfrutaban con todos sus sentidos, la hermosa música instrumental, los deliciosos bocadillos, el exquisito aroma de las flores silvestres, todo en el lugar parecía una ambrosia de los mismos dioses.

-esto parece mas una entrega de premios que un evento de caridad- ironizo Rangiku quien lucia un hermoso vestido rojo, que solo acentuaba mas sus formas.

-ne? Rangiku san crees que deberíamos estar aquí? digo, no vinimos a pasearnos, vinimos a tratar de conversar con Rukia para que vuelva- dijo momo mirando preocupada hacia donde estaba su amiga y el chico que era su guardaespaldas, aunque momo estaba comenzando a tener sus dudas.

-ohhhh vamos momo, tu también disfrutas estar aquí, son como vacaciones pagadas, además de que te ves muy linda en ese vestido, dime, cuando tenemos oportunidad de vestir cosas tan bonitas- dijo Matsumoto dándole la vuelta a momo, quien se ruborizo, la pequeña lucia un lindo vestido rosa, que la hacia verse mas inocente aun.

Kai miraba a todos lados, buscando señales de acosadores o paparatizz pero sobre todo, estaba buscando una cabellera naranja, que para su propio placer, no hacia acto de presencia.

-ne kai- Rukia le jalo la manga de su traje para llamar su atención -donde esta?- no necesito decir el nombre Kai sabia que se refería a su jefa.

-no lo se, solo se fue en la mañana y dijo que todo estaba en mis manos- dijo lo ultimo lleno de autosuficiencia, ganándose un golpe en la espalda de parte de la pequeña.

-bueno, ahora vuelvo, Lucia va a trabajar-

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche, podía deducirlo por la falta de gente en los pasillos, cuanto tiempo había caminado? no sabia, como regresaría? tampoco sabia, estaba mas que perdido, y le daba la impresión de que estaba en otra zona del hotel, naaaa ya llegaría a su habitación, no tenia prisa.

('m so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone)

Ichigo seguía caminando sin rumbo, no tenía destino, no quería llegar tampoco, camino un poco mas hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el borde de un tercer piso, miro hacia abajo, y una macabra idea le paso por la cabeza.

(These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase)

Que tanto le costaría, simplemente un salto y ya, todo estaba arreglado, ni Yukihana ni Orihime tendrían problemas económicos, gracias a un seguro de vida, el cual se encargaría de todo.

-porque debería preocuparme?, no solo le haría un favor a Orihime, liberándola del calvario que ha sido su vida a mi lado, también yo me liberaría- dijo dando un paso sobre el barandal, volteando abajo y mirando el precipicio, moviéndose un poco hasta quedar sobre el barandal

-When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me-

Ichigo levanto la cabeza, de donde venia esa melodía?, esa voz?, regreso nuevamente al la seguridad del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia la voz, caminaba, caminaba, todo el pasillo estaba a obscuras y se dio cuenta que estaba en el área de la escalera de emergencia para incendios y terremotos.

-You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me-

cada vez estaba mas cerca, podía escucharla mas fuerte, mas claro, era ella, era Rukia, su Rukia, estaba cantando, se le oía tan triste y tan hermosa a la vez, Ichigo no supo de donde pero una férrea necesidad de encontrarla se hizo mas presente aun.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase-

Finalmente, el pelinaranja, logro pasar por una de las puertas, estaban camuflajeadas en el salón, entrando, por lo que parecía una ventana, y ahí la vio, hermosa como ella sola, con un lindo vestido blanco, que la hacia verse mas pura, mas inocente, sus ojitos cerrados mientras concentraba toda su emoción en las letras que expresaba. Haciendo que el corazón de Ichigo comenzara a agitarse ferozmente.

- When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me-

Rukia abrió los ojos, las bellas joyas que adornaban su rostro, brillaban con el reflejo de las luces, pero había algo mas, parecía que tenia ganas de aguantarse las lagrimas, Ichigo semisonrio, esa era su Rukia, siempre fuerte, siempre un gran pilar que no se puede derrumbar con nada,

-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

La parte electrónica de la canción comenzó, Rukia observaba detenidamente a las personas que estaban viéndola esa noche, poco a poco sus ojos fueron pasando, desde Kai, hasta Rangiku y momo, los demás eran desconocidos para ella, por un segundo, evoco a su hermano y a su capitán, realmente los extrañaba.

Lentamente siguió observando hasta que un par de miles ojos la detuvieron, ahí estaba el, mirándola, estudiándola, que quería de ella? no la había hecho sufrir bastante?

-When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me-

Finalmente termino la melodía, la pelinegra dio una leve reverencia a su publico que aplaudía con ahínco, para después volverse hacia las escaleras del estrado, Kai le tomo la mano con delicadeza y la ayudo a bajar, Rukia llamo la atención del castaño y se coloco de puntitas para susurrarle algo en el oído, gesto que lleno de rabia al pelinaranja, que se estaba creyendo ese tipo. Bueno, el nunca había sido caracterizado por pensar antes de actuar. Así que con la cabeza caliente como la tenia, se acerco hacia los jóvenes, quedando en frente de la pelinegra.

-oiii Ru........agggggghhhhh- no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Kai le estaba aplicando una llave, inutilizándole los brazos, fue un ataque limpio, nadie de los presentes siquiera se dio cuenta.

- que quieres?- pregunto fríamente el castaño

Ichigo rodó sobre si mismo para soltarse del agarre de Kai, y volteo para encarar a Rukia -oiii Rukia, yo....etoo....hola- una gran gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de la pelinegra y por la de Kai, acaso al pelinaranja le faltaban neuronas?

-Rangikui san, mira quien esta con nuestra querida Rukia chan- dijo la pelinegra, apuntando hacia el estrado.

-yoiiiii yoiiii hic shiiiim wueno sha era ora dque apareshiera shiiiiiii hic- no le tomo a la rubia mas de 10 min encontrar la mesa de las bebidas y servirse hasta ponerse ebria, momo suspiro, sabia que esto era cuestión de tiempo, decidió ignorar a su compañera un segundo, para regresar su atención al estrado.

-en verdad estas idiota o solo te haces?, a que has venido?- pregunto la pelinegra molesta

-yooo... etooo ... pues yuzu gano un premio y.....-comenzó a balbucear Ichigo cuando Rukia lo interrumpió.

-no me refiero a eso, tarado, me refiero a que haces aquí? ahorita?- pregunto Rukia molesta por la falta de concentración del pelinaranja, y aunque la pregunta era mas por curiosidad, a Ichigo le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-no te emociones naranjito- Kai interrumpió las teorías que Ichigo se estaba formulando. - la única razón por la que la hermosa Rukia esta preguntándote eso, es por que es una curiosa irremediable, no porque tenga un interés en ti-

Ichigo estaba a punto de replicar algo, cuando Rukia se puso al lado de Kai y lo tomo del brazo, dejando congelado al pelinaranja -no quiero estar aquí- dijo sujetándose de Kai como si tuviera 5 años - ya me quiero ir a acostar- bajo la mirada.

Kai sonrió, y aprovechando que Rukia estaba entretenida con sus zapatos, paso su mano por la cintura de la chica, mirando trinfuantemente a Ichigo.

La cara del shinigami era de fotografía, los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, la boca casi desencajada, un tic en el ojo izquierdo y una vena en la sien que estallaría a la menor provocación.

-Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo mirando muy confuso hacia la pelinegra

-lo siento, naranjita, la dama ha hablado, y cuando mi reina manda, yo obedezco- dijo triunfantemente el castaño, pero antes de encaminarse a la salida, la paciencia de Ichigo exploto.

-SUFICIENTE, TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, AHORA!!!!!- y sin nada de delicadeza, Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia, arrebatándola de Kai y corriendo hacia la salida del lugar.

Para este momento, ya todo mundo estaba prestando atención al escándalo del año, el primero de la pop idol en cuestión, "exnovio celoso viene a reclamar", al menos, ese era el encabezado de los periódicos para mañana. Salieron del salón y Rukia no tardo en soltarse de Ichigo.

-Óyeme tu, quien te crees para hablarme así?- pregunto molesta, si, adentro tenia una imagen que cuidar, pero ahí afuera, podía gritar hasta que se cansara.

-que es todo este numerito?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-ningún numerito idiota, tengo una imagen publica que cuidar- grito la pelinegra alejándose unos pasos de Ichigo, la cercanía del pelinaranja la ponía de malas - y tu no tienes derecho de preguntarme nada, tarado- se disponía a regresar nuevamente al salón, cuando Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-sueltaa sueltaa pero que te pasa??? imbecil, SUELTA!!!- gritaba de ira la pelinegra tratando de safarze del pelinaranja, aumentó su reiatsu hasta el pelinaranja no pudo con la presión de sujetarla.

-tu hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendido, tratando de no tambalearse.

-..............- la chica no contesto, solo comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto.

-matte Rukia- trataba de caminar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, de pronto sintió como si se moviera, pero no era el, era el edificio.

-ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Un temblor!!!!!!- toda la gente corría despavorida tratando de refugiarse, los ojos de rukia perdieron su brillo y desapareció junto con la presión que mantenía a Ichigo en el suelo.

-Rukiaaa!!!!- grito Ichigo tratando de darle alcance, se levanto y corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, regreso al salón, caos, era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba pasando, gente desmayada o asustada hasta la medula, gritando como bebes.

Desde la pared del edificio seis sombras extrañas habían entrado, parecían Hollows, pero había algo diferente en ellos, eran corpóreos, toda la gente podía verlos.

-Rukia??- gritaron momo y matsumoto alcanzando a la pelinegra cuya mirada aun estaba vacía, Ichigo quería alcanzarla también, pero Kai se le adelanto.

-que son esas cosas?- pregunto momo preocupada por toda la gente presente

-tu tranquila, vamos a acabar con ellas, lista?- pregunto la rubia, tomando su soul candy, pero para su propia sorpresa, su alma no salio del gigai -ehhhhh?? Porque no puedo transformarme?-

-maldición- escucharon las chicas e Ichigo al castaño -precisamente justo ahora, la melodía de Rukia decide quitarnos nuestros poderes- dijo mientras cargaba a Rukia y la depositaba suavemente sobre una de las mesas, mas alejadas de las criaturas, tomo una pistola de su saco y se fue corriendo hacia las bestias.

Ichigo no pretendía quedarse ahí viendo como esas cosas estaban lastimando a la gente, y aunque le preocupaba Rukia, el tenia una misión. Tomo su placa, pero nada, el tampoco podía salir de su cuerpo, era como en esas ocasiones cuando...... -Rukia- dijo volteando al cuerpo inmóvil de la pelinegra, pero si hacia solo un minuto le estaba gritando, y ahora....ahora estaba ahí, medio muerta? desmayada? ida? vegetativa???

Kai saltaba hacia los seres extraños, alcanzo a dispararle a uno que tenia sujeto a un menor, el pequeño se fue corriendo cuando cayo al suelo, dándole al castaño la oportunidad de azotar con una certera patada en la cabeza, lanzándolo por el mismo agujero de la pared.

-agggg maldición- grito el castaño cuando otro de los hollows se apresuro a tomarlo de una pierna, dejándolo fuera de combate -oigan, despierten a Rukia, ella es la única que puede con estas cosas- el Hollow siguió jugando con Kai como si fuera un muñeco, Momo y Matsumoto se acercaron a Rukia, pero seguía como si estuviera en coma.

El resto de los hollows se acercaron hacia donde Rukia yacía, no tuvieron problemas en quitarse de encima a las shinigamis y al sustituto, el más grande y feo de todos los hollows agarro a Rukia de la cintura y la levanto.

-siiiiiii, es ella- abrió la enorme bocota para comérsela cuando desapareció en un montón de partículas espirituales, el Hollow había sido atravesado por una larga espada de oro.

-waaaaaaaawgggggg ustedes- gritaron los cinco restantes mirando a los chicos que habían llegado, ambos de lindo cabello platinado, la chica estaba en guardia con una estilizada espada y el chico estaba al lado de ella, con un elegante escudo.

-ni un paso mas bestias, retírense o los castigaremos- gritaron al unísono lanzándose hacia ellos.

.

..

…

….

Fin del capitulo

Que tal?

Como quedo?

Les gusto?

No les dieron ganas de vomitar?

La canción del fic es la de My inmortal de Evanecence nyuuu como adoro ese grupo y a Amy ella es genialosa

Bueno dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o todas las anteriores, porfa no se olviden de mi

Nos leemos

sikkandda fuera


	10. es hora

Holitass Holitass

Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado tratando de huir del tipo en tanga, que polatrix contrato para que me persiguiera en caso de que no actualizara pronto, y mientras huia, pues no podía escribir jajajaja

Sorry pola pero te compenso con algo de seudo rape

Honestamente debo decir, que este capitulo no me gusto, definitivamente hay algo que tiene que no me agrada… a ver como queda

Bueno ahora les contestare a todos los que no puedo por medio del Link

Hola kia

Lútzia, podriamos decir que si, nacio de Rukia, solo que ella aun no lo sabe jejeje, y pues como parte de Rukia, la pequeña siente mucha curiosidad y atracción por Ichigo, pero como el ser que es, pues solo quiere jugar con el hasta matarlo.

Por lo de Inoue?? Jajajaja muchos quieren matarla, tal vez si se los cumpla ^^

Gracias por tu comentario, le seguire ^o^

Hola ya-chan  
Gracias por tu comentario, a ver, a ver

Seeee es mi manera de querer, haciendo algo enfermizo XD,

Inoue se me hace tan tonta que no me sorprenderia si hiciera eso, y si, se nota que la odias XD descuida es un sentimiento comun en los presentes. Ahí te van las respuestas a tus preguntas

1 Lútzia, nacio de Rukia, solo que ella aun no lo sabe, aun no la conoce.

2 los que atacaron a los Hollows, son los gemelos, sitael y caliel, como dije en varias respuestas personales…. Debi haberlos descrito mejor, supuse que con el cabello seria suficiente, me disculpo por eso.

3 no necesariamente, Kai nunca haria algo que Rukia no quiere… aunque se este muriendo de ganas, la quiere mucho.

4 si, definitivamente habra lemon, de hecho en este capitulo les reglao un seudo rape por parte de Rukia.

Gracias por tus comentarios y preguntas

Nos leemos

Holitas Mei Fanel

Un Tunami? No es mala idea, crème, no voy a hacer martir a Inoue…. Pero se me hace que la necesito para algo mas,

Ñaca Ñaca……como es que ichigo no recuerda??? Esa es la clave para resolver este misterio, pero vamos, definitivamente el lo recordaria a menos que ciertos eventos no se hubieran dado shiii

Gracias por tu comentario

Nos leemos

Holitas gabytu chappy

Gracias, realmente me da gusto que alguien disfrute de estas babosadas que escribo solo por las ganas de escribirlas ^0^ me haces felizzzzz como lombrizzzz

Hola Laura V

Yo tambien adoro a Evanescence!!  
Son el mejor grupo xD

Orale no hice nada diferente en la redaccion XD jajajaja al menos no concientemente, bueno a ver que onda.

Gracias por tu comentario

Nos leemos

Holitas kia

Llegaron los gemelos…. Fue mi error por no describirlos mejor… lo siento

Gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno ahora si, a loque vinieron

.

..

…

….

siiiiiii, es ella- abrió la enorme bocota para comérsela cuando desapareció en un montón de partículas espirituales, el Hollow había sido atravesado por una larga espada de oro.

-waaaaaaaawgggggg ustedes- gritaron los cinco restantes mirando a los chicos que habían llegado, ambos de lindo cabello platinado, la chica estaba en guardia con una estilizada espada y el chico estaba al lado de ella, con un elegante escudo.

-ni un paso mas bestias, retírense o los castigaremos- gritaron al unísono lanzándose hacia ellos.

la batalla que se estaba dando en frente de los ojos de los shinigamis parecian de pelicula epica, los dos chicos, trabajaban como un solo cuerpo, ella atacaba, el defendia, parecia que sus cerebros estuvieran conectados, sabian que hacer y cuando hacerlo, mientras que uno de los Hollows estaba atacando al chico de cabellos platinos, la chica saltaba sobre los hombros de su hermano, para poder atacar desde arriba, con esta tecnica lograron vencer a dos de las bestias, pero aun quedaban, y los chicos apesar de ser fuertes se estaban agotando.

uno de los Hollows aprovecho la oportunidad, arremetio contra el platino lanzandolo contra la pared, asustando a momo y rangiku.

-hermano, Hermano!!!!!!- grito caliel acercandose a su gemelo y sosteniendolo en brazos -¿estas bien? ¿estas herido?-

-no seas estupida hermana- contesto con burla tratando de levantarse -yo solo me desconsentre, no es nada- logro ponerse de pie con algo de esfuerzo, le faltaba el aire, y su camisa habia sido rasgada por todo el torso, cortesia del hollow

Kai estaba boquiabierto, pasaba de los chicos misteriosos, al resto de las bestias, de ahi a los tres shinigamis que seguian tratando de salir de sus cuerpos y finalmente a Rukia, quien seguia inconciente sobre una mesa, sintio furia, de haber seguido a Rukia, probablemente no estaria en coma en estos momentos "vamos, vamos, despierta" pensaba con fervor, tratando de que sus pensamientos alcanzaran a la pelinegra.

_Rukia se sentia rara, ligera, muy ligera, como si flotara, abrio los ojos con premura, estaba en un lugar, en donde estaba segura no habia estado , pero por alguna razon se le hacia muy familiar, el paisaje te haria pensar en los mismos alpes suizos, estaba en una montaña en el portico de una cabaña de madera a su alrrededor, todo estaba lleno de blanca nieve, y apesar de que estaba haciendo frio. el astro rey se encargaba de regalar sus calidos rayos, todo en ese lugar parecia hermoso y perfecto._

_-hola- una sauve voz saco a Rukia de su ensoñacion, se giro para encontrarse con su espada, sode no shirayuki le sonreia amistosamente al tiempo que se acercaba hacia su dueña._

_-¿sode no shirayuki?- pregunto abriendo los ojos confusa -¿donde estoy, mas bien, donde estamos?- _

_-este es tu mundo interno, aqui es donde yo habito- contesto con simpleza y se acerco hacia la pelinegra._

_-¿en serio? siempre crei que mi mundo interno seria menos.... tu sabes menos calido- contesto la shinigami observando hacia el horizonte, donde un viento suave, acariciaba los pinos._

_-eso depende de ti- contesto la peliblanca, pero antes de que Rukia continuara, se adelanto -somos como la nieve, tan cambiantes, podemos ser suaves, tersas, o finas y letales, podemos irradiar paz o ser el infierno personificado- Rukia cerro los ojos un mometno, tratando de pensar. Ichigo llego a inundar ese espacio, mientras recordaba su vida desde que conocio al pelinaranja, lentamente el despejado cielo paso a nublado, las traviesas nubes, impidieron mas el paso del sol, provocando que el ambiente dejara de ser calido, letnamente obscurecio mas y mas, inesperadamente las nubes comenzaron a despejarse para dar paso al sol, lenta, timidamente, como si le apenara enrar nuevamente a ese mundo de hielo total que se acababa de formar, Rukia seguia con los ojos cerrados, cuando una violenta ventizca comenzo a arrasar el lugar, el feroz ventabal removia la nieve del suelo y la nueva que caia, rapidamente cubria los espacios faltantes, los pinos danzaban con brusquedad y mas de uno fue arrancado de sus raices._

_Rukia abrio los ojos y con ello el cielo dejo de rugir, pero seguia gris, melancolico, deprimido, las nubes y el viento se habian calmado, ya no estaban furiosos, solo tristes, una fugaz lagrima se asomo por las amatistas de la pelinegra y sode no shirayuki se acerco para abrazarla._

_-ya, ya, todo esta bien, descuida, ahora tienes que despertar-_

_-¿eh?!!!- pregunto confusa_

_-despierta, ya luego veremos-_

_-pero....-_

_-shhhhh...despierta- _

Rukia abrio lentamente los ojos, topandose con uno de los candelabros del salon, estaba adolorida, como si hubiera estado acostada sobre una tabla, se levanto un poco y descubrio que estaba sobre una de las mesas, enfoco su mirada y rapidamente su confusion paso al desconcierto, en frente de ella, dos grandes Hollows se acercaban hacia un par de chicos moribundos, la chica estaba desmayada y el chico trataba en vano de contener los ataques, giro un poco y descubrio los maltrechos cuerpos inconcientes de Rangiku y momo, Ichigo estaba bajo una pila de muebles y Kai estaba estampado en la pared.

-Kai!!!! Kai!!!- grito la pelinegra acercandose hasta el castaño

-Rukia, al fin despertaste- le sonrio pacificamente, tenia el labio roto y un ojo morado

-¿Kai que esta pasando aqui?, ¿mira como estas estas bien?, ¿cuanto tiempo estube dormida?- pregunta tras pregutna que no fueron respodidas, el castaño solo le sonrio dulcemente, de reojo podia ver como el naranjito los estaba mirando atentamente, mientras trataba de liberarse de la montaña de muebles que habia sobre el.

-tranquila Rukia, todo esta bien, ahora que despertaste, porfavor acaba con los que quedan ya que como puedes ver, estamos demasiado debilitados para continuar- dijo cayendo desmayado por la perdida de sangre.

Rukia se volteo furiosa hacia los hollows quienes ya habian acabado de entreternese con los gemelos y ahora se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba parada

-tu, tu, eres tu, tu eres- balbuceaban los dos, el hollow mas grande tomo a Rukia de la cintura y la levanto hasta tenerla en frente.

**-without the mask where will you hide- comenzo a cantar -can't find yourself lost in your lie –**

-¿que? ¿que haces?- pregunto el hollow que la tenia sujeta al tiempo que una luz blanca inundaba el lugar, Rukia cerro los ojos

**-i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore-**

como si hubiera habido una explosion, los dos hollows salieron disparados y se estrellaron contra los pilares

**-it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled-**

Ichigo al fin se habia liberado de su prision y miraba atentamente a Rukia quien no tenia ninguna expresion especifica en su rostro y miraba hacia los dos hollows quienes trataban de levantarse.

**-it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool –**

Termino la Lyrica para acercarse hasta los hollows, ambos aturdidos con lo que habia pasado, Ichigo miraba atentamente y sentia como la fuerza regresaba a el, estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo cuando las particulas espirituales de los Hollows se dispersaron por el lugar, Rukia los habia eliminado, cuando desaparecieron, comenzo a tambalearse, para caer desmayada nuevamente. Esta vez, Ichigo alcanzo a atraparla, ante la mirada alegre de momo y la de desprecio por parte de Kai.

-vengan comigo- escupio el castaño -dejemos este desorden a la sociedad de almas-

-¿que paso aquí?- preguto Ichigo Kurosaki, una vez que llegaron a la suite de Rukia. estaba como leon enjaulado dando vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras Rukia yacia placidamente en la habitación

-¿qué paso aquí?- volvio a preguntar con la paciencia acabada, tomando por la solapas del traje a Kai y amenazandolo

-yo no te dire nada naranjito- contesto desafiante el castaño, pero antes de que Ichigo volviera a argumentar algo, momo hablo

-matte, chicos, no hagan ruido, Rukia necesita descanso- dijo momo con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie en señal de molestia, estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta que los gemelos, seguían con ellos, hasta que la chica se acerco a la cama de Rukia.

-ahhhh dulce profecia que se cumple, hermosa silueta, calida luz que emana de sus ojos, quienes somos para estar en presencia de tan divino ser- comenzo a decir la chica de cabellos platinos mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia, sus ojos estaban vidriosos como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar, a su lado, su gemelo le daba palmaditas en la espalda, como si hubieran encontrado algo que se habian tardado mucho el localizar.

-y ustedes ¿quienes son?- la teniente del decimo escuadron se acerco hasta donde estaban los chicos aun ensimismados con la durmiente pelinegra, por respuesta la rubia solo recibio una mirada de odio por parte de los gemelos.

-shinigami- gruño el chico, levantandose contra la teniente, hasta que su hermana lo sujeto del brazo.

-dejalo hermano, sabíamos que nos topariamos con ellos, después de todo, aun no es tiempo- trato la chica de calmar los nervios de su gemelo – disculpa la premura de mi hermano, el siempre golpea y luego pregunta.

-no me pongas en vergüenza en frente de los shinigamis Caliel, sabes que si pudiera ahorita mismo me pondria con ellos- gruño el chico volteando la mirada

- y es por eso que yo soy quien tiene la espada hermano- le sonrio la chica haciendo que su gemelo gruñera aun mas, si es que eso era posible, Hinamori se acerco a los chicos

- hola yo soy….-

-no sean tan familiares con nosotros, somos sus enemigos y queremos destruirlos, solo vinimos, porque ya no podiamos aguantarnos mas, teniamos que saber quien era la luz, la flor, la creacion y destruccion, y ahora que ya la encontramos, estamos listos, espera a que mahashia sama se entere- termino Caliel, mas para ella que para los presentes.

-¿quieren llevarse a Rukia?- pregunto anonadado Ichigo, no, no, acababa de encontrarla y ahora aparecian estos dos chicos diciendo que son enemigos y que se la llevaran

-ustedes no haran eso- la fria voz de Kai, resono en la habitacion, tenia una automatica apuntando justo a la sien del chico, provocando una sincera sonrisa en los gemelos.

-luego, luegoooo- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo caminando hacia atras, hasta que llegaron al balcon de la habitacion.

-nos veremos- dijeron al unisono como despedida y desaparecieron de la habitacion, dejando a los chicos aun sorprendidos por la extraña actitud de esos dos.

-sera mejor que informe a mi taicho- se encamino la Rubia afuera de la habitacion y momo la acompaño, no queria, ni pretendia quedarse en esa habitacion donde la rivalidad y la testosterona estaba en aumento.

una vez que se quedaron solos, Kai aprovecho para acercarse a la cama de la pelinegra, tomar su temperatura y darle un tierno beso en la frente, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el pelinaranja.

-¿que paso aqui?- volvio a preguntar mirando hacia otro lado, como queria romperle la cara a ese maniqui viviente, pero su instinto le dijo que esperara, neceitaba respuestas y que Rukia despertara.

-¿que paso de que?- contesto el castaño mirando fieramente al pelinaranja -¿hablas de las bestias que atacaron?, ¿de porque Rukia esta inconciente?, ¿de esos sujetos extraños que se acaban de ir?,o acaso es -cambio su mirada por una de alegria -¿o acaso te refieres a la atencion que me presta la hermosa Rukia?

-mmmhhhh Kai- la voz de Rukia detuvo la matanza que estaba a punto de darse. el Castaño volvio toda su atencion a la pelinegra, mientras Ichigo estaba confundido, apenas si habia rozado palabra con la pelinegra.

-Kai, que horrible pesadilla acabo de tener- miro hacia la habitacion enfocando las cosas, hasta que se topo con un par de ojos mieles que la miraban con premura.

-tu- se levanto con dificultad y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a Ichigo, subio a una caja que estaba cercana, para estar a su altura, y comenzo a tocar con sus manos la cara del pelinaranja.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo con algo de temor, la pelinegra estaba actuando raro.

-¿Ichigo, eres tu?- pregunto aun tocando las mejillas del pelinaranja

-etooo, si,-

-lo sabia- lo siguiente que paso fue tan rapido que Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo, que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo, con un terrible ardor en la mejilla izquierda

-¿que demonios fue eso Rukia?- empezo a gritar colerico el pelinarnaja

-mas que eso te mereces por lo que hiciste- gruño la pelinegra, caminando hacia Kai -no deberias estar con tu flamante mujercita y tu querido retoño- las ultimas palabras las dijo dandole la espalda a ichigo, no le otorgaria el placer de verlo a los ojos.

-etoo Rukia- comenzo Ichigo pero la pelinegra se volteo hacia el castaño Interrumpiendolo

-Kai, puedes retirarte, tengo que hablar a solas con el- las palabras de Rukia causaron sorpresa en ambos hombres

-demo Rukia, estas segura que quieres quedarte a solas con este?- Kai estaba nervioso, no queria dejar sola a la pelinegra pero sabia que no podria hacer nada si estaba terca.

-no pasa nada, ve a dar la vuelta con momo y Rangiku, yo estare bien y- se acerco a Kai dandole un beso en la mejilla - vere como compensarte- despues de ese beso el castaño se retiro sin titubear, una vez que se quedaron solos, Rukia volvio la mirada a Ichigo, pero era una mirada vacia, sin alma, carente de sentimientos.

-¿que quieres?- pregunto quebrando el hielo, pero abriendo paso a la densa atmosfera

-te estaba buscando- contesto Ichigo francamente

-no era necesario, como puedes ver, no necesito ser encontrada- dijo ella caminando hacia el balcon, la luz de la luna daba de lleno en la sulieta de la pelinegra, quien aun traia el hermoso vestido blanco, que se ceñia a su figura posesivamente, el cabello que antes estaba pulcramente recogido, ahora tenia rebeldes mechones que escurrian por sus hombros, realmente era un espectaculo digno de reyes.

-Rukia- comenzo el pelinaranja caminando hacia ella, esta vez no permitiria que la chica se fuera sin escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto como animandolo a que continuara, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sabia muy bien que el pelinaranja estaba frente a ella, en esos momentos.

-se que antes fui un idiota para no decirtelo, pero yo....- la mano de Rukia se poso sobre los labios del pelinaranja

-shhhh callate, tu no quieres decir eso, y aunque lo quisieras, yo no quiero esucharlo, tal vez antes, si, pero ahora, es diferente, yo no tengo ningun sentimiento hacia ti ahora Ichigo Kurosaki, y asi es mejor, yo soy una shinigami, y no cualquiera, soy miembro de la familia Kuchiki- dijo lo ultimo inflada de orgullo, que aunque le hubiera hablado mal a su hermano mayor, aun lo queria mucho y lo extrañaba.

-oiii vamos Rukia, acabas de sonar como el prepotente de tu hermano- comento el pelinaranja molesto, grave error, ese comentario molesto a Rukia

-no le digas prepotente a mi ni sama, el es mucho mejor persona que tu- una pequeña venita se asomaba en la sien de Rukia, para diversion de Ichigo.

-ahhh no, no vengas a defender a tu snoby hermano que no viene al caso-

-el tiene clase, a diferencia tuya, y no le digas snob a mi hermano-

-es un snob y te esta pegando lo snob a ti-

-¿que dijiste naranjita?-

-lo que oiste enana-

-idiota-

-gnomo-

-tarado-

-tabla de planchar-

-descerebrado, cabeza hueca-

-tsundere wanna be-

-imbecil, esa me la pagas-

y, de la nada, lo que habia tratado de iniciar como una conversacion adulta entre dos jovenes, se convirtio en una absurda pelea infantil, se gritaron de majaderias, estupideces, barbaridades, e idioteces por casi una hora, no habia tregua, tan pronto como uno terminaba el insulto, ya estaba el otro atacando, de un momento a otro, los insutlos pasaron al plano fisico, Rukia no se pudo aguantar las ganas de darle una buena tunda a esa fresa malagradecida, tomo su vestido rasgandolo del lado derecho del cuerpo, formando una abertura, que dejaba ver por completo su pierna derecha, cosa que embobo al pelinaranaja, aunque solo por un segundo, porque lo siguiente que sintio fue una buena patada por parte de la pelinegra, el golpe dio de lleno en el pecho, lanzandolo un par de metros.

-voy a darte una buena paliza Kurosaki, como nunca te la han dado- y comenzo a atacar la pequeña mujer, y tal como soi fong habia mencionado en alguna ocacion, el shinigami sustituto no tenia experiencia en el combate fisico, pero tampoco estaba segura de que Rukia supiera, ella nunca luchaba cuerpo a cuepo.

-¿oye de donde aprendiste artes marciales?- pregunto curioso Ichigo tratando de bloquear las patadas dobles de la pelinegra

-Kai- se limito a decir Rukia mientras se preparaba para arremeter nuevamente, Ichigo ahora estaba molesto, ¿quien demonios es ese Kai? y no se quedaria con las ganas de saberlo, Rukia salto nuevamente hacia el pero en el momento justo, el pelinaranja la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, quedando la chica de espaldas a su torso.

-¿nani?!!!!- Rukia estaba sorprendida, ¿como pudo sujetarla con tanta facilidad?

-¿Quién es Kai? ¿Qué es para ti?- pregunto suprimiendo sus movimientos

-estas ciego- fue la unica respuesta de la pelinegra.

-¿vas a escucharme ahora?- pregutno Ichigo con la paciencia en el limite.

-no!!!, vete ahorrando tus palabras- dijo la pelinegra forcejenado para tratar de soltarse.

- bien, como quieras- dijo mientras se lanzaba con ella a la cama, quedando Rukia aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Ichigo y el suave colchon

-¿pero que demonios te pasa?¿acaso perdiste la cordura?- pregunto algo temerosa Rukia, pero ese temor se convirtio en molestia, - oyeme tu!!! ¿quien te crees que eres? sueltame-

-no, si no quieres escucharme por las buenas, sera por las malas- estaba tan concentrado en suprimir los movimientos de Rukia que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta parte de su anatomia comenzaba a despertar, gracias al movimiento de cadera que rukia estaba haciendo tratando de soltarse, hasta que la shinigami se torcio lo suficiente para sentirla, en ese momento se quedo quieta como estatua "maldito pervertido" penso mientras rogaba a todos los dioses que conocia, que el imbecil aun no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero como siempre las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

-Rukia- la voz de Ichigo sonaba ansiosa, apesar de haber susurrado el nombre de ella, lentamente se movio hasta quedar a la altura del cuello de la shinigami, cerrando los ojos, comenzo a respirar lenta y pausadamente.

-Ichigo, pero que….- no alcanzo a terminar, el shinigami pelinaranja estaba ocupado entreteniendose en su omoplato derecho, lugar que de antemano él sabía, que la volvia loca.

Solo un par de segundos bastaron para que recuperara la cordura.

-KUROSAKI SUELTAMEEE!!!!!!!!!- por respuesta, Ichigo le dio la vuelta dejandola de espaldas al colchon y la callo con sus labios, aprovecho para sujetar los brazos de Rukia con su mano Izquierda, y asi, tener la otra libre para acariciar sus mejillas, que ahorita no estaban sonrosadas, mas bien estaban enrojecidas, pero de coraje, trato una vez mas de poner resistencia, pero habia olvidado lo bien que se sentian los labios de Ichigo, no supo cuando, pero de un segundo a otro estaba ella correspondiendo, con aun mayor intensidad las caricias que antes habia tratado de rechazar, su mente estaba nublada, y no pensaba con claridad, pero ya no le importo.

-bakkudo ichi sai- recito lentamente el kidoh, casi como si acariciara cada palabra que salia de su boca, quedando Ichigo restringido por la magia, Rukia aprovecho para darle vuelta y quedar sentada sobre su torso.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto sorprendido Ichigo, la pelinegra estaba ida, su mirada vacia, ya no reflejaba el brillo de su alma. Ichigo trato de articular algo mas, pero nada, mas que un tosco gemido salio de su boca, Rukia habia soltado con facilidad el pantalón del pelinaranja y ahora tenia su miembro dentro de la boca de ella, suave y gracilmente, se movia, mientras Ichigo trataba de soltarse en vano, la verdad tampoco es que realmente quisiera que Rukia parara, todo lo contrario.

La pelinegra aumento la velocidad de sus carcicias, provocando que Ichigo llegara a la cúspide de su masculinidad, lentamente se acomodo la virilidad del shinigami en la entrada de su intimidad.

-matte Ru…ahhhhhh- ya no pudo discutir mas, lenta y tortuosamente, se estaba abriendo paso dentro de la pelinegra, un grito de dolor, llamo su atención y se alerto, cierto, no se habia asegurado que ella estubiera lista para recibirlo, pero esque era ella quien se habia apresurado, terca enana del demonio, trato de liberarse como en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez era diferente, Rukia era mas fuerte y por tanto, su kidoh tambien. Una vez que entro por completo, Rukia comenzo a moverse con rapidez, apneas dandole tiempo de intentar siquiera razonar lo que estaba pasando, estaba haciedole el amor a Rukia, o Rukia se lo estaba haciendo a el, fuera lo que fuera, parecia mas bien una violación, eso era, Rukia lo estaba violando, el mundo se habia vuelto loco, o de plano era el, quien estaba soñando.

Apreto un poco mas, causandole algo de dolor al pelinaranja, maldición, porque Rukia tenia que estar tan angosta, era demasiado pequeña y el estaba demasiado excitado, tanto que le dolia.

Aumento el movimiento de cadera, cada vez mas rapido, tanto que no tardo en lograr el orgasmo en el pelinaranja, dejo de moverse y se inclino para que su frente quedara con la de el, un par de gruesas lagrimas saladas cayeron en las mejillas de Ichigo.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto lentamente como temiendo la reaccion de ella.

-te odio- fue lo unico que dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente a la salida de la habitación, donde Kai la estaba esperando, el chico, no se habia movido ni un momento de la puerta, la tomo para evitar su caida, mientras ella se desmayaba por enesima vez ese dia.

Mahasiah, abrio los ojos violentamente, estaba sangrando de la boca, mientras Eyael lo miraba asustada.

-¿esta bien Mahasiah sama?- pregunto al ver como sangraba en grandes cantidades, por respuesta, una risa maniaca se escucho en todo el lugar, haciendo eco en las paredes, y una sonrisa torcida se formaba en el rostro de el.

-es hora-

…

….

Fin del capitulo

Que tal?

Como quedo?

Les gusto?

No les dieron ganas de vomitar?

el fragmento de la cancion, que Rukia canto, es la parte final de la cancion de Everybody's fool de Evanecense, YO AMOOO EVANECENSE XD lol

Bueno dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o todas las anteriores, porfa no se olviden de mi

Nos leemos

sikkandda fuera


	11. de aqui hasta el final

Holitas holitas, si, me tarde y MUCHOOOO en subir este capitulo, pero tenia bloqueo, tenia las ideas pero no como amarrarlas jejejeje, gracias por su paciencia, aquí les dejo lo que sigue, espero que les guste, y gracias por la paciencia ^0^

espero que lo disfruten ^^

.

..

...

.....

...............

-a la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar, por aquí pueden pasar, los de adelante corren mucho y los de atrás se quedaran, tras, tras, tras- el cielo de karakura parecía alegre, los dioses debían estar contentos disfrutando de lo que veían, dos hermosas pequeñás, una pelinegra y una pelimarron, disfrutando de los mejores momentos de la vida, simplemente, un tiempo para jugar divertidamente.

-¿ne yuki, sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga- contesto sonriente lutzia mientras se echaba en el verde césped de la residencia kurosaki.

- tu también eres mi mejor amiga lutzia- contesto la pequeña recostándose a su lado.

Las dos pequeñas estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta que Orihime le estaba hablando a si hija, hasta que llego al tras patio y lo que vio la dejo helada, una mini rukia estaba recostada al lado de yukihana.

-¿yuki, quien es ella?- pregunto asustada, ella no era rukia, era demasiado pequeña para ser ella, pero era igualita, ¿seria su hija? Por un momento el temor de la mujer se convirtió en ansiedad, tenia que ser su hija, eso significaba, que rukia hizo su vida, eso la hacia sentirse algo aliviada.

-mama, mama, ella es mi nueva amiga Lutzia- yukihana corrió hasta su madre tomándola de la mano y acercándose hasta la pelinegra, mientras caminaban hacia la pelinegra, la pequeña se incorporaba para ver mejor a la recién llegada, por un momento se sorprendió ver a su amiguita tan grande, pero inmediatamente razono que, esa mujer debería ser la madre de yukihana. Le sonrió amablemente mientras le daba la mano para saludarla.

-mucho gusto señora mi nombre es…..- callo con brusquedad, el pequeño roce con esa mano la había puesto mal, alejo su pequeña manita de Orihime y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿qué pasa pequeña?- pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-usted, usted es mala- contesto Lutzia, alejándose un poco mas de Orihime y de Yukihana.

-pequeña, ¿dónde esta tu madre?- pregunto Orihime tratando de que la niña saliera de ese estado de ansiedad.

-yo no tengo madre, ni tengo padre- por un momento la voz infantil de la pelinegra se volvió poco mas grave y esa expresión de miedo y ansiedad, fueron cambiadas por un vacio en el rostro infantil de Lutzia, lentamente comenzó a caminar haca las dos peli marrones, hasta que llego a yukihana. Al tomarla de las dos manitas y separarla del contacto con su madre, una onda ola de reiatsu comenzó a rodear a las dos infantes quienes comenzaron a flotar en medio del traspatio, para miedo de Orihime.

- ya es hora, ya tengo que despertar- una voz que no era la de ninguna de las dos, salio de los labios de la pelimarron.

- te estaremos esperando para la batalla- contesto otra voz ajena a las pequeñas, esta vez salida de los labios de Lutzia, una vez que termino el encuentro, Yukihana bajo lentamente hacia el patio, mientras Lutzia se elevaba y desaparecía del lugar.

-yukihana, hija, ¿estas bien?- pregunto su madre acercándose, al tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro de su pequeña.

-mejor que nunca, ma mi ta- una ronca y áspera voz salió de los labios de la pequeña, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Orihime con tal fuerza, quebrándole un par de dedos.

* * *

-Rukia- Kai tomaba en brazos a la pelinegra y se adentraba nuevamente en la suite, cada paso, era un golpe en su interior, el sabia, el lo sabia, pero no quería entenderlo, aunque era consiente de que Rukia jamás dejaría de sentir algo por el peli naranja, aunque Rukia nunca fuera suya, aun en el fondo, el deseaba ser quien trajera resignación y paz al alterado corazón de la shinigami, pero esta era la prueba irrefutable, que su pequeño ángel, su bella diosa de la muerte, nunca estaría disponible. Con tristeza desvistió y deposito a Rukia dentro de la bañera, dejando que la tibia agua mojara, su pequeño y menudo cuerpo. Una vez que se aseguro que tuviera un relajante baño, regreso a la habitación principal, en donde Ichigo seguía restringido por el bakudo de la pelinegra, era increíble lo fuerte que se había vuelto la enana, aun inconsciente podía mantener el bakkudo.

-idiota- comenzó kai rompiendo la tensa atmosfera, caminando hacia una silla cercana a la cama.

-¿quien demonios eres?-contesto el peli naranja –no es la primera vez que le pregunto a Rukia quien eres y no quiere contestarme- hablo ichigo como si no estuviera prisionero en una cama.

- si ella no quiere decírtelo, yo no te lo diré, solo que deberías abrir un poco los ojos, y pensar con la cabeza, pero con la de arriba, sabes aun no entiendo como Rukia puede querer a un idiota como tu, que la lastimo tanto- las ultimas palabras tenían ese deje de desprecio exclusivo para ichigo.

- mira, ya me canse de decirlo tantas veces, yo NO tengo ni la mas remota idea de como demonios quedo Orihime preñada, porque ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido relaciones con ella.

- estabas tomado entonces- dedujo Kai tan sencillamente – no estabas en tus 5 sentidos cuando lo hiciste con ella.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- un grito de terror inundo la habitación y entrando sin previo aviso, Matsumoto, Momo, Karin y Yuzu corrieron lo mas rápido posible alejándose de la puerta, las cuatro tenían heridas en todo su cuerpo, rasguños por todos lados, Matsumoto tenia un labio sangrante, Momo tenia medio traje rasgado, dejando ver sus pierna y brazo derecho, Karin tenia varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, evidencia que había bloqueado algunos golpes, Yuzu era la menos lastimada de las cuatro, tan solo rasguños superficiales, pero aun así en todo su cuerpo.

-¡KARIN! ¡YUZU! ¿están bien?- al verlas así Ichigo trato de soltarse del bakkudo, cosa que le fue imposible.

-¡ONICHAN!- gritaron las dos chicas acercándose a su hermano, mientras el castaño aprovechaba para ver a las otras dos chicas.

-¿que paso?- pregunto preocupado Kai

-están abajo, vienen por Rukia- gimió la rubia antes de caer al suelo por la perdida de sangre, no podía soportar su propio peso, al escuchar esto, el castaño se apresuro a entrar al cuarto de baño y encerrarse con Rukia ahí.

-¿quienes vienen?- pregunto Ichigo desde la cama a Hinamori, pero la pelinegra no pudo responder a su pregunta, en medio de la habitación apareció una puerta espiritual, de ella salieron Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji , y Toushiro.

-es aquí capitán- inicio Renji – aquí es donde el capitán Kurotsuchi detecto el extraño reiatsu- renji miraba a todos lados con unos visores especiales con el numero doce grabado en cada lateral, miraba lentamente desde ichigo hasta las chicas, para girarse lentamente hacia el baño.

-sea lo que sea capitán, esta dentro de ese cuarto- confirmo el teniente apuntando hacia la puerta del baño, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, una fuerte explosión se escucho a espaldas de los recién llegados, la puerta del lugar había sido volada y la densa capa de humo no dejaba ver a los que estaban en el umbral de la suite. Lentamente caminaron hacia enfrente dejándose ver, dos chicos de cabello platino encabezaban la caravana, seguidos de una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer pelirroja quien estaba acompañada de una mole humana de cabello verde y ojos obscuros.

- ¿teníamos que hacer una entrada tan ruidosa?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando molesta al hombre de cabello verde, quien solo se encogió de hombros y volteo la mirada hacia las dos shinigamis y las dos humanas que estaban ahí.

-………..- el hombre regreso la mirada hacia los capitanes, mirando detenidamente a cada uno, por alguna razón, decidió que el mas peligroso era el capitán de la sexta división, y sin previo aviso, le salto encima con tanta fuerza que salieron disparados hacia una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Kuchiki Taicho!- grito su teniente, queriendo alcanzarlo cuando sintió que su brazo se colocaba de una manera no muy cómoda en su espalda, sentía que algo lo estaba moviendo, fue girado sobre su cuerpo quedando suspendido en el aire.

- tu no vas a ningún lado nene, eres mi nuevo títere- Eyael se acerco hasta el suspendido Renji mientras aprovechaba para dibujar con sus largas uñas, el contorno del rostro del teniente. – Puedes imaginar que es un tatuaje mas- dijo divertida la chica.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos se acercaron hacia las shinigamis quienes aun estaban en shock, tratando de analizar, los hechos recientes.

-regresamos mas pronto de lo que pensamos, no sabíamos que tan cercana estaba la hora- dijo caliel, sonriente hacia las chicas, y luego poso la mirada en su hermano.

-lo siento chicas, pero entre mas pronto acabemos con ustedes, menos nos darán lata en el futuro, en otras circunstancias, hasta podríamos haber sido buenas amigas- por un momento, lo que parecía una triste sonrisa por parte de la gemela, se convirtió en vacio, alzando su espada, comenzó a atacar a matsumoto. Aunque estuviera herida, no iba a dejarse vencer, contraataco con lo que podía, tratando de mantener a raya a la chica.

-¡¡MOMO!!, tenemos que ver como soltar a Ichigo e ese bakkudo, trata de soltarlo, tratare de detener a estos lo mas posible- grito la Rubia atacando desde lejos con su habilidad especial de Haineko

Hinamori se acerco hasta Ichigo quien seguía sujeto en la cama, y con los pantalones abajo, afortunadamente su ropa interior estaba en su lugar, pero eso no evito poner de mil colores a la tímida momo y de muy mal humor al capitán Hitsugaya.

-etoooo Kurosaki san, voy a tratar de liberarlo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras trataba de encontrar los invisibles grilletes.

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!- matsumoto estaba teniendo problemas, había una clara desventaja en la pelea. La teniente del decimo escuadrón había sido herida con gravedad momentos antes del enfrentamiento, y ahora, con dificultad se podía poner de pie.

- vamos chica, levántate- Caliel trataba de darle ánimos para seguir peleando, no quería terminar tan pronto, sus compañeros aun estaba en confrontación.

-¡¡MATSUMOTO!!- gritó su capitán corriendo a socorrerla, cuando una gran barrera le impidió el paso, finalmente el chico de cabello platinado se había dignado a hacer algo.

- esta es una pelea de mi hermana, blanquito, no puedes entrar, o que, ¿creías que estaba de adorno??, de todas las calamidades, nosotros somos la mas perfecta, somos uno en dos, ella la ofensa, yo la defensa, no hay manera de que seamos derrotados, ¡¡ACABA CON ELLA HERMANA!!-

-Caliel, ¿porque hacen esto?- pregunto la rubia mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

-nosotros los odiamos, shinigamis, los ODIAMOS, ustedes creen que tienen la jurisdicción, de todas las almas, y cuando nace un alma diferente o extraña, ustedes las eliminan sin piedad, ahora nosotros los eliminaremos a ustedes- y sin mas palabras, clavo su espada en el centro del cuerpo de la rubia, dejando que la sangre de la shinigami bañara la espada mientras la sacaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba lívido, veía todo desde lejos mientas que escuchaba los gritos de tres chicas e intentaba regresar a la realidad.

-¡¡MATSUMOTO, MATSUMOTOOO!!-elevo su reiatsu a su nivel mas alto permitido en la tierra, para tratar de quitar la barrera que le impedía el paso.

- yo que tu, no haría eso si, en verdad quieres salvar a tu amiga- Caliel lo regreso a la realidad, mientras le lanzaba el cuerpo inerte de la teniente a sus brazos. –llévatela rápidamente a ser atendida, solo tiene 15 minutos- dijo al tiempo que limpiaba su espada.

El capitán del decimo escuadrón desapareció por la puerta espiritual, al tiempo que la chica, se regresaba hacia las mellizas Kurosaki,

-ustedes no representan ningún peligro a nuestra causa, pero han visto demasiado, lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada y alzando nuevamente la espada.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- se escucho un fuerte grito desde la puerta del baño, de donde una demacrada y débil rukia, apareció, su sola presencia calmo los ánimos y todos se detuvieron, camino lentamente hacia las gemelas, y mientras lo hacia, una estela de helada indiferencia se hacia presente, cuando paso por donde estaba Ichigo, el kiddo desapareció, y las heridas en el cuerpo de Momo sanaron, sin ningún problema, atravesó la barrera que el gemelo varón había creado y se coloco delante de las hermanas Kurosaki.

- no les pondrás un dedo encima a ellas, no son parte de esto,- dijo volteándose hacia ellas, dándole la espalda a Caliel. – ¿Están bien?- dijo pasando sus manos, por el rostro de ambas, mientras las heridas de las dos gemelas, sanaban al instante, esta accion, en lugar de molestar a la chica de cabello platino, la hizo sonreír sinceramente.

- siii es ella, definitivamente es ella, hermano, esa fuerza, ese valor, ya encontramos a nuestra madre- esas palabras detuvieron el aliento del lugar. Todos miraban expectantes hacia Rukia, quien no entendía esas palabras.

Todas las batallas se detuvieron al instante, todos los contendientes dejaron de pelear entre ellos para prestar atención a la escena que se daba dando, parecía que se había puesto pausa al tiempo, que la tierra había decidido súbitamente dejar de rotar, en el momento en que las palabras salieron de la boca de caliel.

Byakuya tenia unas marcas en los brazos, de ahí en fuera, no había señas de mas heridas, Renji por otro lado se veía totalmente lastimado, boca abajo en el suelo de la habitación, con el pie de su oponente, justo en medio de su esplada.

-¡Caliel, niña tonta!- vocifero la pelirroja llena de ira, como si un gran secreto hubiera sido revelado.

- lo siento,no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que están hablando- contesto estupefacta la shinigami volteándose y encarando nuevamente a la chica platinada

- no crees que es algo brusco llegar con un desconocido y decirle que eres su hijo- Kai se acerco lentamente hacia Caliel, descansando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

- pero KAAAAAIIIIII, ella es nuestra madre y ya no me importa, tenemos que llevárnosla, mira como esta, y todo es culpa de ese, ese, ese feo y mala cosa del pelos de Zanahoria- la imagen anterior hubiera sido muy divertida si no contábamos con el hecho de que Kai estaba hablando con esa chica como si la conociera desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Kai?, ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto Rukia con la mayor confusión de su vida.

-todo quedara claro luego, ahora, discúlpame, en verdad lo siento- dijo mirando avergonzado al suelo.

-¿porque?-

-por esto- dicho esto le propino una certera patada en el cuello lanzándola hacia la pared dejándola inconsciente al instante, por no decir medio muerta.

-perdóname Rukia, ne san, todo es por ti-

* * *

-¡¡yukihana, basta nena, lastimas a mama, eso duele!!- Orihime gritaba de dolor mientras trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña, desde que la mini rukia se había ido, yukihana se había empezado a comportar de una manera violenta y extraña, le había roto un par de dedos de la mano derecha, de no ser por sus habilidades especiales, habría parado al hospital.

- vaya, si que eres idiota, ¿no te has dado cuenta que tu hijita ya no esta aquí?- la macabra voz contesto con ira ante la lentitud en la capacidad de retención de la mujer.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, los muebles volteados, focos rotos, el televisor era historia, junto con el resto de la vajilla, sin mencionar que Orihime tenía heridas pronunciadas por todo el cuerpo, cortesía de Yukihana

-no, tu eres mi nena, mi pequeña yukihana, el fruto del amor entre Kurosaki kun y yo- Orihime lloraba a mares, no entendía que estaba pasando, solo quería que su pequeña regresara.

-ayyyyy, ya callate cállate cállate que me desesperas, en verdad no entiendo como Ichigo te ha aguantado todo este tiempo, pero yo, yo soy diferente, no pretendo soportarte ni un momento mas, adiós mamita- de la manita derecha de yukihana, se lleno de un material blancuzco formando una mini zangetsu, lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

-no pequeña chibi yuki, eso no esta bien, nunca debes levantarle la mano a tu madre, pero no me sorprende, tu padre nunca fue el mejor ejemplo a seguir- una flecha azulada dio justo en el centro de la espada, alejándola lo mas posible del alcance de yukihana. Ishida había llegado certeramente a tiempo para evitar un asesinato.

-ghhhhhhhh, hola tío Ishida,¿ quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto lo mas inocentemente posible la pequeña

-ehhhh, bueno, claro, porque no- contesto suspicazmente sospechando de las intenciones de la mini orihime, y con justa razón, tuvo que esquivar un mini getsuga tensho, que termino derribando la pared trasera de la casa.

-Ishida kun, que pasa, que tiene mi Yukihana- preguntó entre lagrimas su madre, realmente estaba aterrada, ¿estaría siendo poseída por algo?

-no lo se Orihime san, realmente esto es extraño, sentí un reiatsu maligno, como el de un Hollow, y por eso vine rápidamente, no quería que les pasara nada malo a ti o a yukihana, pero eso, esto si que es una sorpresa.- contesto consternado el Quincy, estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, pero no contaba con esto.

-vamos tío Ishida- hablo con desdén el cuerpo de la pequeña – no te confíes porque tengo un cuerpo pequeño, si puedo, voy a eliminarte ¡GETSUGA TENSHOO!- grito nuevamente lanzando el ataque hacia Ishida, quien no tuvo mas remedio que quitarse de ahí, para no ser alcanzado, el segundo ataque, termino destruyendo una linda mesa de jardín, regalo de Ishin Kurosaki.

-¡jajajajajajaajJAJAJAJAJA eres bueno, me servirás de calentamiento- nuevamente, la voz infantil de la pequeña se había sustituido por una gruesa voz tenebrosa, como salida del inframundo, fría, cruel, llena de ira y odio, esa voz, podría congelar desiertos, derretir icebergs, acabar con la alegría de los corazones y con toda la bondad de un alma.

- tu no eres yukihana- salto el Quincy, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de la casa y de Orihime, no quería que saliera lastimada, tampoco quería lastimar a la pequeña, pero si no tenia otro remedio, tendría que hacerlo, comenzó a disparar cientos, miles de azules flechas, las cuales certeramente dieron en el blanco, ya no estaban en el terreno de la casa, habían llegado a un parque cercano. E Ishida había logrado, hábilmente dejar atrapado el pequeño cuerpo de su oponente en un gran roble.

-¿quien eres?, y quiero la verdad- hablo amenazante el Quincy mientras se acercaba apuntando directamente a la cabecita pelimarron.

-no nos conocemos formalmente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti, pero, siempre hay una primera ves,- canalizo todo su reiatsu en sus brazos, logrando soltarse finalmente de las flechas que la aprisionaban contra el roble, y salto disparada hacia el Quincy, quien tuvo r que retroceder ante la velocidad del ataque de la chibi.

-vamos, vamos, pensé que eras mas acción y menos palabras- ni tiempo le dio de contestar al arquero, lo tenia justo debajo de su cuerpecito, mas específicamente, yukihana estaba sentada justo en el torso del arquero, con su zanguetsu justo en la yugular del Quincy.

-"_maldición, ¿que pasa? Acaso ¿estará poseída?, no, no tiene las características de estar siendo manipulada, no, ella esta actuando por su propia voluntad, pero ¿porque es tan ágil y fuerte?"- _y entonces lo vio, al moverse un poco su pequeño vestidito amarillo, en el área del cuello, ahí estaba, un símbolo, de las mismas características y proporciones del de los espadas.

-¿que?-

-te quedaste callado Tío ¡Getsuga, tensho!- grito la pequeña, haciendo que el ataque diera directamente en la cara del Quincy mandándolo unos metros adelante mientras que la pequeña se elevo en el aire.

-tranquilo, no te matare hasta que este en un cuerpo adecuado, la única que merece morir ahora mismo, es la zorra que esta en la casa Kurosaki- diciendo esto, desapareció de la vista.

Orihime estaba dando vueltas lentamente por el traspatio, aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando, su niña, Su pequeña se había revelado o algo asi, y la había lastimado muy feo, casi con gozo, Ishida se había ido para no causarle mas daños a la casa y a ella, pero Orihime temia lo peor.

-no se que hacer, Ichigo- comenzó nuevamente llorar, tan ocupada estaba llorando que no se percato de la presencia de alguien.

-no llores mamita- una suave y dulce voz la saco de su pesar.

-yuki, ¿eres tu?-

-si mami, mi tío Ishida, me ayudo a ver las cosas claras, me ¿ das un abrazo?- pregunto la pequeña, ladeando su cabeza hacía la derecha y juntando sus manitas en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, haciéndola verse aun mas tierna de lo que era.

-claro que si- contesto la mujer con alegría, mientras la abrazaba- yo te amo, siempre serás mi pequeña y dulce yukihana.

-en verdad ¿me amas tanto mamita?- volvió a preguntar mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-claro mi amor, yo moriría por ti-

-¿en verdad?-

-si, nena-

-bien, pues muere entonces-

FIN

.

..

...

...

QUE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ESTOY DE VUELTA

Lamento la tardanza pero me puse en huelga de hambre o algo así, o,o espero que les guste, después de todo ya casi llegamos al final

He estado ausente de FF. Net y no me he puesto al corriente con sus historias, y HE SIDO MUY INFELIZ POR ESO .

Pero bueno me pondré al corriente lo más pronto posible,

Gracias chicos ya estamos mas pa alla que pa aca.

dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y/o todas las anteriores, porfa no se olviden de mi ^^

Nos leemos

Sikkandda fuera


	12. el pilar de la victoria al fin colocado

si, si se lo que van a decir

y esta loca?

ya era hora?

mira que chula esta?

pero dwaaaaa tenganme paciencia, cosas pasan shuuuuuuu y me despegue del por un buen rato

tanto que ahora tengo muchas MUCHAS actualizaciones que leer shuuu quiero ponerme al corriente, ustedes son los que me dan inspiraciones para mis locuras

bueno

yo por lo pronto les dejare mi humilde aportacion, espero que les guste

.

..

...

....

......

..............

Venia a toda la velocidad que el hirenkyaku le daba, realmente estaba lejos de la casa de Ichigo, y un mal presentimiento le inundaba el pensamiento, algo dentro de el le decía que las cosas estaban mal, pero muy mal.

Se detuvo en seco, miro hacia abajo, finalmente había llegado al traspatio de la casa, miro hacia abajo y lo que encontró, le helo la sangre, para cualquiera a esa distancia, le hubiera parecido simplemente un abrazo madre hija. Pero el Quincy sabia muy bien lo que ocurria, Orihime estaba muriendo.

Abajo, Orihime finalmente se dejaba caer en el fresco césped que poco a poco se teñia de la roja sangre de la mujer, al lado de ella una pequeña niña con una daga en mano.

-¿Por qué, Yukihana, hija porque? Preguntaba la moribunda mujer mirando a la pequeña criatura que la habia atacado

-porque te pusiste en mi camino, yo no debí haber llevado la mitad de tu reiatsu, lo único que haces es restarme fuerza, eres débil, pero bueno, eso ya no importa como quiera hiciste un buen trabajo al traerme a la vida y cuidarme mientras no podía valerme por mi mismo, como agradecimiento. Te matare ya mismo- apunto estaba de dar el tiro de gracia, cuando una brillante flecha azul le arrebato la daga clavándola en el suelo.

-tu- resoplo con ira la pequeña

-contesta algo- exigió el arquero mientras corría hasta la pelimarron tratando de detener la hemorragia -¿Qué has hecho con Yukihana?-

-tonto humano, insignificante insecto, ¿que no te das cuenta que esa humana llamada Yukihana nunca existió? Su cuerpo vive gracias a mi, y ya es hora de que le de provecho-

El cielo se obscureció, como si el sol, la luna y todas las estrellas del firmamento tuvieran miedo de arrojar su luz a la tierra.

-jajajajaajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- solo atino a reir maniacamente, mientras se alejaba de la casa, dejando al arquero con la moribunda mujer en brazos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todo mundo estaba en shock, nadie concebía la escena que acbaba de ocurrir, claro salvo Kai, pero una ves noqueada la pelinegra, las batallas cesaron, y todos los recién llegados ingoraron olímpicamente a sus contrincantes shinigamis, y se acomodaron junto al castaño.

-toma- dijo Kai depositando el pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami en brazos del hombre peliverde, Eyael quien se acerco para acariciar el cabello de Rukia, miraba molesta al castaño.

-¿pero que? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- estaba enojada, no solo la había interrumpido de su divertida batalla con el teniente, sino que se había atrevido a lastimar a Rukia.

-creeme, asi es mejor, no soportaría verla sufrir por ese idiota denuevo- dijo volteando su mirada a Ichigo, quien estaba junto a sus hermanas. Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver al pelinaranja y parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo vámonos ya, antes de que pidan refuerzos- dijo Cailel

-a no, ustedes no iran a ningún lado GETSUGA……- el ataque de Ichigo fue detenido justo a tiempo por una fuerte man.

-mocoso estúpido, acaso quieres lastimar a mi hermana- la fría voz de Byakuya llego a los oídos del pelinaranja al tiempo que una luz cegadora inundaba el lugar, haciendo desaparecer a los chicos

-que?, pero que demonios? RUKIA… RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ichigo gritaba desesperado mientras se soltaba del agarre de Byakuya, se ubicaba en el preciso lugar donde Rukia se habia encontrado hace solo unos segundos –finalmente, te encuentro y te vuelven a apartar de mi-

el resto de los que ahí se encontraban miraban a ichigo con diferentes sentimientos. Sus hermanas lo miraban con empatia, Renji lo miraba con curiosidad, Momo lo miraba con lastima y Byakuya, bueno el solo lo miraba, pero se su mirar se acercaba mucho al resentimiento.

-vamonos Renji- hablo el capitan dandose la vuelta, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta espirtual, cuando la puerta espiritual se abrio en la mitad de la sala, Renji miraba confuso a su capita, estaba seguro que el no la habia abierto, y estaba seguro que su capitan tampoco, de la puerta dos mariposas infernales fueron seguidas por una pequeña escolta de la cuarta division, encabezada por yamada hanataro, quien corrio hasta donde se encontabra Ichigo.

-Ichigo estas bien, no estas lastimado?- pregunto con preocupacion el pelinegro mientras preparaba su kidoh para atender al pelinaranja.

-mate Hanataro, revisa primero a mis hermanas- dijo el pelinaranja con premura, temia que la batalla anterior hubiera lastimado a sus hermanitas.

El joven pelinegro se acerco hacia las mellizas y comenzo a tratarlas con la pequeña luz verde, provocandole cosquillas a la castaña de las gemelas, hanataro enrojecio, la sutiacion le incomodaba un poco, pero una vez terminado su trabajo se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia el captian Kuchiki.

-por orden del capitan comandante, todos los presentes deben reportarse en las barracas del primer escuadron- dijo con temor de la reaccion del capitan, pero el aludido ni se inmuto solo camio hacia la puerta espiritual y desaparecio, seguido por su teniente.

- esto te incluye a ti Ichigo, tambien fuiste convocado- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Ichigo con premura, como si ya fueran tarde a una cita muy importante.

-no puedo irme sin dejar a mis hermanas aquí, que tal si esos tipos regresan- ante todo Ichigo siempre habia sido un hermano cuidadoso

-tal ves yo pueda ayudar- Yoruichi hizo acto de presencia con un par de orejeras, una de oso y otra de conejo

-recien salidos del horno, con estas pequeñas, tus hermanas seran capaces de entrar al mundo espiritual sin problemas

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos entraron rapidamente y en silencio al las barracas del primer escuadron, los capitanes, tomaron posicion en sus respectivos lugares, Karin y Yuzu miraban expectantes y con temor hacia el anciano que encabezaba la fila, quien las observaba con clara atencion, sobre todo a la melliza pelinegra, Ichigo estaba impaciente, porque tanta urgencia en regresar, hasta donde el recordaba, Rukia podria estar en cualquier parte de este mundo o de los otros.

Las puertas del primer escuadron se abrieron para dar paso a un grupo de personas, todas con la bata caracteristica del doceavo escuadron, a la cabeza de la fila venia un hombre de Mirada gatuna, cabello azul indigo y maniacos ojos ambar, nadie le hubiera reconocido, de no ser por el haori de capitan que lo presentaba como el encargado de la decimo segunda division.

Todos, hasta Ichigo lo miraban con curiosidad, dado que el capitan nunca se habia mostrado a si mismo sin su mascara, ni siquiera antes de que lo mandaran al agujero.

-estamos aqui- la voz del comandande general se hizo sobreponer –por una importante noticia de caracter urgente que el capitan Kurostushi tiene para nosotros y….-

-si solo es eso entonces me voy, no tengo tiempo para perder aqui, tengo que ir a buscar a Rukia- Ichigo estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista de los presentes de no ser porque el capitan del octavo escuadron le dio un golpe en el cuello.

-nunca aprenderas a ser paciente,- dijo el capitan con una sonrisa mirando a un desesperado pelinaranja quien solo se quedaba quito nuevamente.

-como decia- continuo el capitan general – el capitan Kurotsushi ha encontrado algo muy interesante, capitan.

-como todos sabemos, desde hace casi 7 años, que nos han llegado reportes de torciones de energia espirituaal, estas torciones, se han hecho mas Fuertes y mas frecuentes con el paso de los años, tanto asi, que hasta en ocaciones, los shinigamis que estaban en la tierra se vieron afectados directamente en el uso de su reiatsu, pero no los hare esperar mas…. NEMUUUUU- grito con desesperacion el capitan.

-ehhhh Kurostushi taicho, quien diria que se veria tan diferente sin la mascara, tanto que no lo reconocimos- comento el capitan Kyoraku

-si, deberias estar asi todo el tiempo- agrego el capitan Komamura

-que??- pregunto ofendido, clavando su ambar mirar en el capitan canino – y ser comun? Tu sabes que ami no me interesan las cosas communes- (N/A asi es, aunque sea un excentrico…. Es bien vanidoso y metro XD)

De las puertas principales, la teniente del doceavo escuadron hizo acto de precencia, arrastrando un gran contenedor, que estaba oculto de la vista de todos, puesto que tenia una gran manta negra que lo cubria, la curiosidad se acrecentia conforme la teneiente sin emociones se aceraba hacia su capitan y dejaba finalmente al descubierto un gran contenedor de cristal, en el cual habia una criatura hecha bolita, con lo que parecia una cabellera negra.

-vamos ente, muestrate- le ordeno Mayuri, casi con orgullo

-DWAAAAAAAAAAAA- salto la pequeña Lutzia hasta quedar pegada al tanque como si fuera un camaleon, lamiendo todo el cristal por la parte de adentro

Todo mundo quedo callado por un momento, y aunque los presentes la obserbavan cual especimen de laboratorio, la pequeña pelinegra, ni se inmuto, simplemente seguia lamiendo el cristal hasta que…..

-NI CHAMAAAAAA, NI CHAMAAAAA- grito la pequeña llena de alegria, al divisar al capitan del sexto escuadron.

Ahora la atencion era para el capitan Kuchiki, quien aunque no lo demostrara con gestos, estaba igual de desorientados que los presentes.

-Byakuya, tu conoces a esta pequeña?- pregunto el capitan Ukitake, con sorpresa.

-no- fue la seca contestacion del capitan, pero no por querer ser grosero, sino, porque esa criatura encerrada ahi, era la viva imagen de Rukia y Hisana.

-NICHAMAAAAAA- grito la pequeña con un vozarron muy masculino para su tamaño, y enfocando su fuerza espiritual, rompio el cristal que la tenia encerrada, dio un salto hacia Byakuya y pego su boca en la cabeza del mayor, succionando como si fuera una sanguijuela.

-capitan!!! El especime, escapo- grito alterado uno de los subordinados de Mayuri, qiuen aun no habia olvidado la paliza que habia recibido por parte de la pequeña.

-no seas lloron, ella no hara nada mientras este contenta- Mayuri no era el encargado del area de investigacion por ser un tonto, tan solo el primer encuentro con esa criatura le habia dado muchos datos sobre su propia existencia, claro, no podia esperar a que sus subordinados estuvieran a su altura.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-vamooos, corran tomenla RAPIDOOOO INEPTOS!!!- gritaba el lider de la escuadrilla, era de noche y para hacer mas dificl el asunto, la luna y las estrellas habian decidido esconderse tras una capa de celosas nubes que solo querian su luz para ellas._

_La poesia tenia que ser dejada a un lado, o conocerian la muerte en no vida, la mini criatura que estaban tratando de atrapar, habia demostrado mas feroz y cruel que muchos hollows que habian enfrentado antes._

_-jajajajajajajajaja ustedes son divertidos, pero no puedo jugar mucho, mi mami me ha hablado y tengo que ir con ella- dijo inocentemente mientras sacaba su espada de la pierna de uno de sus contrincantes, hacienda que esta salpicara por todos lados._

_-adonde y con tanta prisa?- la voz de un hombre vino de las sombras , el capitan finalmente habia decidido entrar en accion._

_- a ver a mi mami, ella me esta llamando, y cuando nos reunamos, mataremos a los shinigamis- contesto con la honestidad y alegria que solo un niño puede provocar._

_-no, tu no iras a ningun lado, bueno, tal vez a una mesa de exploracion- diciendo esto Mayure desenvaino a azouji jinzou y comenzo la batalla entre el hombre de la mascara y la pequeña Lutzia._

_El resto de los presentes miraba expectante, como era possible que una criatura del tamaño de un niño fuera capaz de mantener a raya al capitan, pero claro, se notaba a leguas que Mayuri solo estaba calentando, aun no desplegaba todo su poder, pero, tambien era visible la diversion de la niña, ella tampoco estaba sudand, es mas, se le notaba de lo mas divertida._

_-eres casi tan divertido como el Ichi kun- afirmo Lutzia mientras saltaba en el aire, y su bracito derecho se llenaba de hiello, formando una lanza, que llegaba hasta el hombro de la pequeña._

_-mmmhhhh interesante, parece que tienes capacidad de controlar los elementos, y no solo eso, sino que usarlos de arma tambien- dijo el capitan defendiendose de la embestida de la pelinegra_

_-no, esta equivocado señor, yo solo puedo controlar el agua en forma de hielo y nieve- la lanza de hielo quedo incrustada en la zampakutou del capitan del doceavo escuadron – ya gane, ya no puede usar su espada- dijo la chibi, sonriendole al capitan_

_-no seas tan inocente pequeña- la espada desprendio el veneno dandole de lleno en la cara a la pequeña Lutzia_

_-kyaaaaaa, no veo- la lanza de hielo desaparecio del brazo de Lutzia mientras se frotaba sus ojitos ddoloridos,-dueleeee, dueleee buaaa- lloraba_

_-eres mas intersante de lo que pense, por lo general recibir tanto veneno de mi zampakuto directamente, es sinonimo de un coma permanente, y sin embargo, a ti solo te ha dejado ciega….. AGARRENLA- ordeno_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-nmmmmli schamaee- seguia diciendo la pequeña, aun succionando el cabello del capital Kuchiki, hasta que el mayor la tomo de la cintura y se la quito de encima

-tu quien eres?- pregunto. la curiosidad lo mataba era su hermana la que le devolvia la Mirada, aunque tuviera el tamaño de yachiru

-Lutzia y yo….- se quedo callanda en seco, sus grandes ojojs violetas se toparon con una cabellera naranja y unos ojos mieles y se iluminaron- ICHIGOOOOOO- se solto de Byakuya y salto hacia el pelinaranja con la espada bastarda.

-etit eti espera que te pasa enana del demonio?- grito Ichigo esquivando justo a tiempo el filo de la espada.

-Juega conmigo Ichigo JUEGAAAAA- y saleron los dos del lugar, la mas pequeña persiguiendo al pelinaranja quien huia despavorido.

Una vez que la paz regreso al cuartel, las miradas regresaron al capitan del doceavo escuadron, sobre todo la de los capitanes Kuchiki y Ukitake.

-contesta una cosa capitan kurostushi, ella es Kuchiki chan?- inicio el capitan peliblanco haciendo la pregunta que carcomia el Corazon del capitan Kuchiki.

-no, ella no Kuchiki san, ella es……….-

- a ver, vuelve a explicarte capitan Mayuri, estas diciendo que Rukia, es el pilar de todos los fenomenos que han ocurrido?- dijo con exasperacion el capitan Kuchiki, la reunion de todos los capitanes, se habia reducido a un caloroso debate entre los capitanes del sexto, doceavo y terceavo escuadron, mientras los demas simplemente observaban

-no he hecho suficiente investigacion a profundidad pero, un alma que pueda extenderse a si misma hacia otros seres o que pueda dar vida a otros entes espirituales no solo no es normal, sino que estamos hablando de reiatsu corrupto, como un virus de computadora, o como las fracciones de los espadas. Ademas, no viste a la mini Kuchiki, estoy casi seguro que si la analizo mas, encontrare lo que busco- dijo con una emocion cercana a la locura, hace mucho tiempo que una investigacion no lo emocionaba tanto.

- bueno capitan Kurostuchi, lo dejamos en sus manos- por lo pronto un grupo especial encabezado por el capitan Hitsugaya sera enviado a la tierra en busca de mas fenomenos

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-mhhhhhggg- retosaba comodamente en las suaves mantas, todo el ambiente estaba fresco, como el suave rocio de la mañana, o la traviesa brisa marina.

-miren miren, esta despertando-

-shhhhh no hagas ruido no la molestes-

-pero esque nyaaa-

Finalmente abrio los ojos, la curiosidad la estaba matando, de quien eran esas voces, las conocia pero nunca antes las habia escuchado, de pronto un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal y se paro en seco.

Todos la miraban asustados, estaba tan tranquila un Segundo y al siguiente parecia aterrada, los ojos muy abiertos, como si buscara algo, o mas bien a alguien.

-ojousama como se encuentra?- una chica pelirroja fue la primera en hablarle, su voz era tranquila y firme, como si pudiera soportar cualquier presion, eso le hizo ganar confianza en la chica y su temor fue disminuyendo.

-Rukiaaa!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron dos voces y al mismo tiempo, saltaron a la mullida cama, ambos gemelos se abrazaron al cuerpo de Rukia con fuerza y ansiedad, como un par de cachorros desprotegidos, eso conmovio a la pelinegra, y les paso la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos platinos.

-……- el hombre peliverde la miraba sin ninguna emocion en el rostro, ni en el cuerpo, no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se coloco detras de la shinigami pelinegra y coloco sus grandes manos en los menudos hombros de Rukia, la penilegra no sabia que sentir, la misma existencia de ese hombre la confundia, como si no debiera existir, pero aun asi, no sentia incomodidad con su cercania.

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto curiosa mirando el lugar, todo estaba iluminado, pero parecia que afuera era de noche, donde estaria?

-veo que al fin despertaste luna- de las sombras un hombre alto y de aparencia joven hizo su aparicion, Rukia temblo por dentro, esta persona le causaba esalofrios, no sabia como describirlos, su corazon latia con furia, como si quisiera salir corriendo de su cuerpo, y las fuerzas la abandonaban a medida que se acercaba.

-quien eres?- pregunto en un suspiro la pelinegra

-eso no importa ahora, pero si deseas saberlo con gusto te dire mi nombre, me llamo Mahasiah y tu- se acerco lentamente y beso la mejilla de Rukia, muy cerca de sus labios. –tu eres la diosa de la muerte, que nos guiara a la victoria y a la destruccion- la sonrisa del joven, era aterradora, te daba un escalofrio cercano a la muerte, claro que ella no podria asegurarlo, ya que solo habia muerto una vez, y era aun una bebe.

-no temas hermosa, ninguno de los presentes quiere lastimarte, todo lo contrario- Rukia miraba de un lado a otro, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella, se sentia como aquel dia de su ejecucion.

-mira, no se quienes son ustedes, pero… yo… debo regresar, lo siento, creo que me confundieron con alguien mas- la pelinegra trataba de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, pero su corazon no se lo permitia, pequeño detalle que no paso desapersibido a los ojos del hombre pelidorado, quien solo miraba divertidamente como la shinigami pelinegra estaba muerta de los nervios.

-hermosa, timida, letal, poderosa, no cabe duda que eres nuestra creadora, ven- tomo la suave mano de Rukia y la dirigio afuera de la habitacion, todo estaba oscuro, Rukia podia sentir como el camino se expandia mientras subian unas escaleras, despues de lo que parecio una eternidad, finalmente llegaron hasta una habitacion larga, parecia un palco de un estadio, amplio, espacioso, era seguro que la vista desde ahi seria mas que perfecta.

-acercate-

Rukia miro al joven e inmediatamente regreso la mirada, camino lentamente, como no queriendo, tenia un mal presentimiento, "no mires" gritaba una vocesita dentro de ella "no mires"

-¿qué?- Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror. Cientos, no miles de cadáveres yacían en el fondo de lo que parecía una gran fosa común, la cual, solo tenia una pequeña plataforma sobre la superficie.

-son todos nuestros hermanos- una vocecita desvió la atención de la shinigami hasta la gemela –todos nacimos al mismo tiempo hace 7 años, y luego fuimos reducidos por ese odioso grupo de shinigamis, finalmente, decidimos que para sobrevivir deberiamos quedar unicamente los mas fuertes, asi que tuvimos violetas luchas entre nosotros, y cada perdedor ofrecia su alma y fuerza al ganador, al final solo quedamos nosotros 5, cuando Mahasiah sama aparecio, y nos dijo toda la verdad.

-Nosotros no somos seres reales, nacimos bajo los deseos subconcientes de una bella alma en pena, un alma que sufria mucho, Rukia sama, tu nos diste la vida, y te debemos nuestra gratitude y devocion- Eyael, termino de hablar lo que Caliel habia empezado

Rukia no entendia nada, cada vez estaba mas confundida.¿seres espirituales que nacieron de ella? Imposible

-basta de charlas, es hora de tu renacimiento- dijo Mahasiah colocando violentamente el Hougyoku en la frente de Rukia, el cual se implanto inmediatamente, causando un gran dolor en la pelinegra, quien gritaba con desesperacion. Se tiro al suelo, ya no aguantaba mas, trato de quitarse la esfera de la frente pero Mahasiah fue mas rapido, le tomo las manos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia el, besandola furiosamente, casi como si quisiera arrancarle el alma del cuerpo, despues de lo que parecio una eternidad finalmente se separaron, Mahasiah y todos los demas se alejaron un par de metros. Rukia estaba con la cabeza gacha e inmutable.

-¿hime sama?- pregunto Sitael

solo una sonrisa se diviso en la aun cabizbaja Rukia

fin

.

...

.....

........

..........

bueno, que tal?

les gusto?

no les gusto?

les dieron ganas de vomitar?

dudas quejas sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y/o todas las anteriores, no se olviden de mi ^^

nos leemos sikkandda fuera


	13. los puntos se conectan

Holitas holitas

Si, no soy un epejismo volvi… lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, como compensación les traigo el capitulo mas largo de todos.

Agradezco a todos los que me hayan leido , realmente los amo w

Bueno sin mas distracciones, ni interrupciones, vamos al fic

.

..

…

…..

…..

….

Al fin era de noche, solo habia pasado un dia desde que estaban en la sociedad de almas, pero a todos les parecia que llevaban meses en ese lugar, raramente y conta todo pronostico, los visitantes fueron invitados a quedarse en la mansion Kuchiki, no que el capitan los hubiera invitado, todo lo contario. Cada vez que cruzaba miradas con el pelinaranja, el capian parecia querer atravezarlo con sembonsakura, basicamente habia sido Yoruichi quien se habia autoinvitado. y si habia alguien a quien el capitan del sexto escuadron nunca habia podido superar, esa era la mujer gatuna.

-esto es cada vez mas y mas extraño, esto rompe todo lo que uno piensa del cielo y el infierno- dijo Karin mirando seriamente al cielo nocturno, vestia el kimono morado de Rukia, no esta por demas decir que le quedaba corto, despues de todo,Karin Kurosaki era alta como su hermano y su padre.

-y pensar que todo este tiempo onichan se la habia pasado arriesgando su vida para que estubieramos bien- susurro la castaña pasando su mano por la suave yukata de seda rosa que vestia, tambien de Rukia. Dio un suspiro lento mientras observaba lo que estaba al alcanze de sus ojos, la pelinegra era casi una princesa.

-YUZU!- el grito de la pelinegra la saco de sus pensamientos y asustandola

-¿que pasa Karin chan? Me asustas- contesto la gentil chica con la vista preocupada

-yuzu, este es el mundo de los muertos, aqui vienen las almas de las personas que han fallecido, ¿que no ves? Nuestra madre podria estar aqui- las palabras de la pelinegra le cayeron como una sacudida a la castaña quien comenzo a temblar.

-¿yuzu?-

-karin chan, vamos a buscarla, tenemos que encontrar a mama- el fragil cuerpo de la menor de los kurosaki aun temblaba pero no era por frio ni miedo, era emocion, la simple idea de ver a la hermosa mujer que era su madre, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la habia extrañado en toda su infancia, y en toda su adolesencia, no podia esperar.

En otro lado de la mansion, Ichigo estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, mirando hacia la nada, sus pensamientos lo inundaban, lo sofocaban, lo ahogaban, tenia un nudo en la garganta, y las lagrimas no querian quedarse dentro de sus ojos, se sentia como aquel dia, en que Renji y Byakuya aparecieron por primera vez, y se llevaron a Rukia de su lado.

Esa fue la primera vez en que la alejaron de el, y tambien fue la primera vez en que el sintio ese vacio dentro de el, vacio que se volvio a llenar aquel dia de escuela cuando al mirar por la ventana, pudo divisar la delgada silueta de Rukia, ahi estaba ella, nuevamente le sonreia, nuevamente estaba ahi, y el sentmiento de vacio se acababa.

Despues llegaron los arrancar, fue la primera vez que el, tuvo avistamiento de las capacidades de Rukia, el, no tenia idea en cuan poderosa era la shinigami, nuevamente el sentimiento de vacio, cuando sintio que se le iba, todo por culpa del ataque de Grimmjow, en esa occasion fue peor, el la vio, la vio caer lentamente mientras la ira le invadia cada centimetro de su ser, verla herida, era lo peor que podia imaginarse.

- Que iluso- susurro al aire mientras evocaba tristes remembransas, verla herida no era nada en comparacion, cuando el hueco mundo, ahi si supo en verdad lo que era el miedo de perder a Rukia, el sentir su reiatsu desvaneserse le hizo tener miedo, su Rukia se moria, y aun asi, permitio que las palabras de Ulquiorra pesaran mas que sus sentimientos.

-Que imbecil eres Ichigo- se regaño nuevamente mientras seguia recordando,a su mente llego otro recuerdo de cuando sintio ese vacio en el pecho, fue cuando todos olvidaro a Rukia y Rukia lo habia olvidado a el, eso era lo peor, tenerla, verla, hablarle, y que ella no recordara nada, era mucho peor que todo lo demas, si, era egoista, pero Ichigo simplemente no podia concebir su existencia sin Rukia.

-no hay algo toda via peor a todo lo anterior, a que se la lleven, a que la lastimen, a que la maten, a que se olvide de mi, he comprendido que puedo soportar todo eso, pero lo que no podria soportar nunca seria que ella quisiera olvidarse de mi- finalmente, las lagrimas que habian amenazado desde hace horas en aparecer, finalmente hicieron acto de presencia, y lloro, lloro como cuando la mujer mas importante de su niñez habia muerto.

-En ese momento no podia hacer nada al respecto, pero esta vez es diferente…. Rukia, voy a ir por ti- prometio al aire mientras volteaba hacia la entrada de su habitacion, la silueta del dueño de la mansion estaba ahi, impasible, carente de sentimientos, y sobre todo muy calculadora, tratando de ver dentro del shinigami pelinaranja, bueno, seria eso si no fuera porque ichigo habia hablado en voz alta todo lo que habia pensado.

-¿es acaso todo cierto Kurosaki, lo que afirmas decir, tus sentimientos por Rukia, toda tu desesperacion, toda tu ansiedad, todas tus ganas de encontrarla y de saber de ella?- era una pregunta, pero casi sonaba a orden, claro que para estas Alturas, el capitan tenia de por demas entendido los sentmimientos que el mozalbete narajna tenia para con su pequeña hermana.

- tu lo sabes major que nadie, Byakuya, pense que habia quedado claro, pero en cualquier momento te lo pudo confirmar- el fuego en los ojos de Ichigo, amenazaba con quemar cualquier cosa a mas de 100 km a la redonda

-¿entonces?- no necesito mas, Ichigo sabia exactamente a que se referia el lider del clan Kuchiki

-todo parece tan borroso que vagamente lo recuerdo-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_la paz habia regresado, parecia que todos habian despertado de una mala pesadilla, la reunion de las fuerzas de todos, habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Aizen, aunque parecia que hace mucho tiempo que la gran guerra ocurrio, tan solo habian pasado un par de meses_

_las reconstrucciones estaban llevandose acabo, las heridas estaban cicratizandose, las viejas riñas estaban quedando en el pasado._

_El comandante general y el resto de los capitanes, aceptaron no de tan buena gana, la ayuda de los vizards, de los humanos, y de varios arrancar en la batalla final, pero especialmente a cuatro personas, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi e Ishin Kurosaki los cuatro se habian enfrentado valientemente, pero finalmente el __Hyogoku__ termino reclamando su poderio, dandole la espalda a Aizen y sus torcidos sueños de convertirse en rey._

_Aizen perdio el control, control que nunca habia tenido, y dejo de ser racional, se convirtio en una bestia salvaje, sin pensamientos ni sentimientos, era un mosnstruo que solo queria luchar hasta que el mismo agotamiento lo matara, a esas Alturas del combate quedo perfectamente claro que la esfera no era sirviente de nadie, y que simplemente habia usado al excapitan para sus propios deseos_

_El excapitan fue aniquilado por Ichigo, y todos regresaron a la sociedad de almas,_

_-vaya, no me habia divertido tanto desde que nos enfrentamos con todos eso menos, ¿te acuerdas yoruichi?- decia alegremente el padre de Ichigo mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo hacia el primer escuadron –wooorale, este lugar no ha cambiando nada, sigue igual de aburrido- dijo mirando a todos lados _

_-aunque seas un shinigami ¿tienes que hacer el ridiculo?- preguntaba molesto su hijo mirando avergonzado hacia su padre._

_-vamos hijo, diviertete un poco, te lo has ganado, es mas que te parece si vamos a festejar- dijo Ishin lanzandole una mirada divertida a su hijo._

_-CLARO QUE NO VIEJO PERVERTID0!-grito molesto el pelinaranja desviando la mirada y acelerando el paso. Fue el primero en llegar y cuando finalmente alcanzo el punto de reunion ya habia personas esperando. Todos los que se quedaron en hueco mundo habian sido traidos de regreso, sus ojos se toparon con varias miradas conocidas, pero no fue hasta que unas violetas amatistas lo miraron, que pudo articular palabra_

_-hola ichigo- saludo alegremente la pelinegra, le sonreia con sinceridad, con complicidad, con alegria, pero sobre todo, le sonreia con calidez, contenta de volverlo a ver, de que no hubiera muerto, y el, estaba dichoso de verla sana y salva, algo herida, pero nada que un par de dias en cama no pudieran arrelgar._

_-Rukia- dijo el pelinaranja caminando hacia la pelinegra cuando otra voz llamo su atencion_

_-Kurosaki kun!- la voz de la pelimarron llego a los oidos del pelinaranja quien se volteo para buscarla, ni se habia percatado de su precensia, _

_-inoue- contesto, mirandola fijamente, aun tenia el traje que le dieron en el hueco mundo, su cabello estaba alborotado, el traje rasgado y tenia multiples raspones en todo el cuerpo y la cara –me alegra que estes bien- la frase del pelinaranja sonrojo momentaneamente ala pelimarron, antes de agregar –la proxima vez, confia en tus amigos y no te vayas con cualquier cara de payaso porque te dice que lo hagas-_

_Rukia no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo, apesar de que todo esto fue plan de aizen, Ichigo tenia razon, nunca era demasiado elocuente, y tendia a ser tan directo, que llegaba a lastimar suceptibilidades._

_-kurosaki kun, yo, lo siento, todo esto fue por mi culpa, yo solo, yo solo, queria ayudar- pequeñas lagrimas salian de los ojos de la pelimarron –yo no pense que todo esto pasaria, que todos sufririan por mi culpa, debi haber muerto- y un par de cascadas salieron de los ojos de la chica._

_-yoshi yoshi yoshi, pequeña Orihime chan, no llores mas, ya todo paso, ya despertamos de este mal sueño, ven vamos al decimo escuadron, te preparare un rico guisado de pollo con jarabe de maiz y frijoles negros- la teniente del decimo escuadron, se llevo a la llorosa chica fuera de la vista._

_-todos ustedes- el comandante general volvio a tomar la palabra – regresaran a sus casas, volveremos a karakura a su lugar correspondiente dentro del planeta y la realidad sera restaurada, podran continuar con sus vidas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

_Todos guardaron silencio, ¿continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Eso seria algo dificil._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-despues de eso Rukia logro quedarse con la jurisdiccion de Karakura, conmigo como su asistente- termino el joven, mirando al Kuchiki mayor, el capitan se quedo callado, escuchaba atentamente pero no estaba interesado, el estaba presente cunado todo ocurrio, lo que realmente le interesaba era saber que ocurrio despues

**_FLASHBACK**_

_el tiempo pasaba, la preparatoria estaba a punto de terminar, la vida no podia ser mas tranquila, mas dulce, los hollows molestando como siempre pero nada que no se pudiera controlar, y con la graduacion cerca, los chicos no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera, examenes, fiesta, pareja._

_- ORIHIME CHAAAAAN- gritaba la lesbo amiga de la pelimarron mientras saltaba hacia la chica, lista para pescarse de sus suaves bubis, pero lo que se encontro fue el duro puño cerrado de la karateka._

_-¿hasta cuando vas a aprender tu acosadora?- rugia Tatsuki llena de ira mientras se interponia entre la libidinosa y su mejor amiga_

_- pero tatsukiiiiiiii, yo quiero que Orihime chan sea mi pareja en el baile de graduacion- los maniacos ojos de la chica de lentes brillaban de una manera tan pervertida que la pobre orihime empezo a temblar._

_-aggggg tonterias- mascullo el pelinaranja, estaba molesto, mas molesto que de costumbre esos dias, todo le parecia de lo mas estupido, todas esas chicas chillando como si fuera lo mas asombroso del mundo, al menos aun podia hablar con tatsuki, y pelear con rukia, eso lo mantenia con fe e el sexo femenino_

_-y… dime orihime, ¿iras con alguien a la fiesta?-le pregunto la karateka a su mejor amiga_

_-pues vamos a ir todos juntos tatsuki chan- contesto automaticamente sin pensar, se quedo quieta un Segundo, despues de entender lo que le habian dicho y se sonrojo violentamente – tatsuki chan yo… etooooo-_

_-vamos, yo se que te gustaria ir con el amargado de Icihgo- dijo sonriente mientras le picaba las costillas a la pelimarron_

_-tatsuki shhhhhss, no lo digas tan fuerte podria oirte- la chica de grandes atributos estaba mas sonrojoada que nunca, mientras las dos chicas seguian parloteando Rukia,quien habia estado muy ocupada ayudando a Ishida con unas cosas para la graduacion, finalmente tenia algo de tiempo libre y se acerco al shinigami gruñon._

_-ne ichigo, que animado andas hoy- inicio la conversacion con algo de sarcasmo, despues de todo, su recientes obligaciones como ayudante del cordinador de la graduacion la mantenia algo alejada del joven pelinaranja, y hace mucho tiempo que no peleaban como Kami manda_

_-¿que quieres enana?- contesto cortante el joven _

_-neeee kurosaki kun esta molesto- los dotes de actriz de rukia salian a flote, para disfrute del pelinaranja._

_-no empiezes, ya es suficiente con esuchar a las locas desquiciadas de alla, - refunfuñaba por lo bajo –no entiendo porque tanta emocion por una estupida fiesta_

_-deberias ayudarnos, tal vez encontrarias un motivo por el cual no odiar la celebracion- despues de la guerra, Rukia habia madurado un poco, y aunque todavia peleaban con la misma intensidad, ahora era un poco mas paciente con el pelinaranja, lo que a su vez, hacia que el chico se portara mas tranquilo con ella, habian llegado a una especie de rutina, claro que todos se daban cuenta menos ellos._

_-lo dudo mucho enana, pero esta bien, voy a quedarme, no porque quiera, si no porque ya me sentenciaron en casa, mi padre salio con que si de nuevo te dejo regresar sola despues de que anochezca, me mandara a dormir al patio- _

_Rukia no pudo evitar reirse abiertamente, los desplantes de energia de Ishin Kurosaki por lo general era escalofriantes pero aveces si que te divertias, que podia decir, habia aprendido a amar a esa familia como suya propia, y todos la habian aceptado abiertamente, no habia duda que la pequeña Kuchiki estaba viviendo los mejores años de su vida, ¿o no vida?, lo que fuera, no importaba, ella era feliz._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

el capitan escuchaba con atencion, ahora habia llegado a la parte que realmente le interesaba, no solo por lo que estaba pasando, sino que tambien, como buen hermano mayor, queria estar al tanto de lo que le pasaba a su hermana menor, despues de todo, el lo prometio.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-enana apurateeeeee- gritaba Ichigo desde la sala, parecia gato mojado, brincoteando por todos lados, simplemente no podia quedarse quieto, el ya estaba listo desde hace una hora y la enana no podia darse prisa, mujer tenia que ser,- ENANAAAAAAA….. uhggggg- un golpe en la espalda no lo dejo continuar._

_-Ichigo, no es correcto apresurar a una mujer, ni mucho menos decirle enana- lo regaño su padre, con una extraña seriedad, no comun en el._

_-Rukia no es una mujer, es mas bien una enana- bufo Ichigo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa, aunque claro, eso solo lo decia, por llevarle la contra a su padre, hace mucho que el pelinaranja habia visto que la enana tenia algo, no solo era su actitud, no solo era su fuerza, habia algo mas, pero claro, no se lo diria._

_-ya estoy lista- la voz de la pelinegra hizo volver a la realidad a Ichigo, quien volteo solo para toparse con la vision mas hipnotizante de su vida, Rukia bajaba las escalras, traia un lindo vestido naranja sin mangas que combinaba a la perfeccion con el cabello de Ichigo, se amarraba desde el cuello lo que daba oportunidad de tener la espalda descubierta, hasta donde la espalda perdia su nombre, de ahi, el vestido se giraba graciosamente, hasta la parte alta de su muslo izquierdo, donde se abria para formar una delaicada caida que dejaba al descubierto los mejores atributos de la pelinegra. Era bien cierto que la chica no tenia mucho que enseñar arriba, pero con ese par de armas mortales, que importaba._

_-perdona la tardanza, pero yuzu quiso planhar mi cabello- dijo mirando hacia un lado, habia sentido la mirada fija del shinigami sustituto, y no la incomodaba pero si se sentia un poco rara, su cabello negro, se veia un poco mas largo ahora que caia suavemente por sus hombros, el mechon rebelde caracteristico de ella, ahora se acomodaba docilmente hacia el lado derecho de su cara, el poco maquillaje que traia, era mas que suficiente para hacerla relucir, un poco de sombra dorada que hacia juego con el bolso y los zapatos, pestañas mas largas gracias al rimel y brillo labial traslucido que hacia que sus labios, no solo se vieran mas grandes, sino que brillaran intensamente con cualquier destello de luz -¿nos vamos Ichigo?- pregungo volviendo a traer a la realidd al pelinaranja, quien solo le dio el brazo y juntos salieron de la residencia Kurosaki._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-todo siguio normal, hasta que llegamos a la fiesta, recuerdo que nos divertiamos mucho, matsumoto, ikaku yumichika y hitsugaya, llegaron a la fiesta a hacernos compañia-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-WHIIHIIIIII FIESTA FIESTAAAA-matsumoto estaba mas que ebria y apenas habian llegado, Orihime habia cometido el peor error de su vida en invitarla, solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que la policia llegara y entonces si, el primer dia como jovenes universitarios, lo pasarian en prision._

_-MATSUMOTO YA BASTA DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS- su capitan la estaba mirando casi con lastima, y mucha molestia –sabes se supone que eres mayor, se supone que deberias ser un ejemplo para mi, bueno al menos eso dice el capitan ukitake- dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras_

_-vamosh cahpiii hiop esh uma fieshaaa vamosh a divertirnoshh vamos a bhalhip baliar shiiiii- y sin mas, la rubia tomo al peliblanco de las manos y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, practicamente moviendolo de un lado a otro como si fuera muñeco de trapo, era increible como el joven mas listo de su generacion, era mangoneado tan facilmente por esa mujer._

_En la barra los chicos estaban todos juntos, platicando sobre los eventos recientes._

_-los examens estuvieron brutales- Keigo gritaba como loco mientras sus brazos se movian de un lado para otro_

_-basta asano, me averguenzas- Mizuro miraba con pena hacia donde estaban las chicas, quien miraban raro hacia donde estaban ellos – me da gusto no haber traido a mi novia-_

_-tu novia, la que podria ser tu hermana mayor?- Keigo miraba picaramente a si amigo pelinegro, quien ni siquiera se inmuto_

_-di lo que quieras, pero ella, es mucho mejor que cualquier chica del salon, e incluso las universitarias, no tienen idea- la sonrisia de Asano, puso nervioso a todos los presentes._

_- espera, estas diciendo, que tu ya…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Keigo termino con la paciencia de Ichigo quien le dio un puñetaz justo en la nariz, despues de que se pusiera una venda para evitar la hemorragia, el tema continuo, todos los chicos parecian muy interesados en el tema._

_-entonces estas diciendo que tu y ella ya…- Ishida estaba algo sonrojado, parecia que ninguno salvo el chico pelinegro tenia amplia experiencia sexual, a su lado el resto de los chicos parecian unos cachorros ciegos al lado del lobo feroz, lo que Mizuro les contaba iba mucho mas alla que cualquier cosa que ellos hubieren imaginadoque era posible de hacer con una mujer._

_-se que para muchos hombres, es frustrante que su mujer sepa mas que ellos, pero para mi, es estupendo, mi chica hace todo el trabajo y yo solo tengo que disfrutarlo- los demas escuchaban atentamente, cuando termino, el primero en hablar, para sorpresa de todos, fue sado._

_-no me parece- todos voltearon ahora a prestarle atencion al chico alto –mi abuelo siempre dijo que a una mujer se le debe tartar como a una reina, eso de dejarla hacer todo el trabajo no es de hombres-_

_-ahhh vamos chado que vivies en la edad de piedra?, acaso no te has dado cuenta que eso es lo que quieren ellas? Lucharon por su libertad, la obtuvieron, con sus consecuencias, que ahora no se quejen que no hay caballeros- refuto Mizuru volviendo a su celular e ignorando a sus compañeros_

_- pues yo creo que sado tiene razon- ahora hablo Ishida- es importante que a tu pareja la atiendas como ella se merece, ademas, las chicas siempre hacen cosas lindas por uno-_

_-habla por ti Ishida- Ichigo finamente entro a la conversacion – porque todas las que yo conosco son unas rudas, desquiciadas, enanas- dijo tomando un buen sorbo de sake, ya llevaban 4 botellas pero no parecia._

_-ja mira quien lo dice, el que tiene a la estructural Orihime y a la bella Kuchiki loquitas por el- Keigo volvio a hablar esta vez con algo de rencor en su voz – porque no te decides de una vez por Orihime y me dejas a Kuchiki._

_-Inoue no me interesa, y Rukia, es demasiado ruda y nada femenina, no entiendo como es que alguien puede fijarse en ella solo es una enana gruñona y fastidiosa, es la causa de todos mis dolores de cabeza, ademas que tampoco tiene nada que llame la atencion- Termino el pelinaranja con otro sorbo al sake, cuando bajo la mirada observo que todos sus amigos miraban fijamente detras de el, lo que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera su espina, se dio la vuelta, esperando toparse con todo menos con esas orbes amatistas que ardian en furia, ella nunca lo habia escuchado hablar asi de ella, es cierto, no era bonita, pero tampoco eso era motivo para que el se burlara de ella con sus amigos, la reprimenda no se hizo esperar, y como los dioses del karma no quieren a Ichigo, justo en ese Segundo, el sonido decide apagarse._

_Se escucho la sonora cachetada por todo el lugar y todos voltearon a prestar atencion a los dos chicos, la pelinegra no dijo nada, solo aprovecho la confusion de pelinaranja, para salir corriendo, mientras lo hacia, la abertura de su vestido déjo entre ver las buenas piernas de su dueña._

_-fuiiiiii y te pregutnas que le vemos? Creo que quedaste mas que convencido con ese espectaculo que acaba de dar- pero Ichigo no esucha, sale corriendo detras de ella, debe alcanzarla, necesitaba alcanzarla._

_-Rukia?... Rukia?-_

_-kurosaki kun?...kurosaki kun?-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-despues de eso ya no recuerdo nada, desperte al dia siguiente y la vision mas inesperada, junto a mi, el cuerpo desnudo de Orihime, maltratado, lleno de raspones, mordidas, rasguños, no podia creerlo, estaba inconciente, y yo era la unica persona que estaba ahi, la lleve rapidamente a la clinica, tardo 4 dias en despertar, Rukia no regresaba, cuando desperto, me conto todo-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-estas segura de esto Inoue?, tu sabes que yo, jamas haria algo como… como ahhhhh- se llevo las manos a la cabeza, esque simplemente la idea es absurda imposible-_

_-Kurosaki kun, yo se que es dificil creerlo pero lo que te digo es la verdad, tu me tomaste anoche- mientras hablaba la pelimarron se llenaba de todos los colores, no podia creer lo que hablaba, pero tambien sabia que esta era su oportunidad, si Kurosaki kun le habia quitado su virginidad, era por algo, y tenia que aprovecharlo, ademas parecia que el pelinaranja no recordaba el episodio de anoche._

_-Kurosaki kun, yo,- se levanto de la cama y tomo las manos del pelinaranja – ami no me importa, yo estoy feliz de haber sido tuya porque yo, porque…yo te amo Kurosaki kun- y sin previo aviso, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo de la clinica, dejando a un estupefacto Ichigo._

_-sera mejor que me quite de la cabeza todo esto, seguire como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y sobre todo, Rukia no debe enterarse- penso el pelinarnja en voz alta_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Byakuya se quedo callado, no habia hablado nada en todo el relato, aun habia agujeros en la historia, tanto porque Ichigo no habia querido decirle, o porque era verdad que no recordaba, fuera lo que fuera, parecia que los puntos comenzaban a amarrarse.

-tu decidiste quedarte con esa mujer, tener juntos el producto de sus actos, porque decides aparecer ahora, a estas alturas de la vida, cuando mi hermana por fin esta empezando a olvidarte, si no hubieras aparecido, ella hubiera regresado conmigo, y entonces, no estaria nuevamente desaparecida-

-tu no entindes que yo no amo a Orihime, la unica razon por la que decidi cuidarla era porque Yukihana, venia en camino, se que no importa cuantas veces te lo diga se que no me creeras, yo no toque a Orihime pero aun asi, la evidencia dice lo contrario-

el kuchiki mayor ya no dijo mas, solo se puso de pie y se retiro, dejando al pelinaranja solo con sus pensamientos

-Rukia-

…...

Todo le parecia desconocido, se sentia extraña, casi como si no pesara nada, como si se estuviera viendo por fuera de su cuerpo, miraba que las personas a su alrrededor la veian con facinacion, casi con devocion.

-un espejo- demando con premura, el gemelo quien era el mas cercano, se apresuro a cumplir la demanda

-….- se hizo silencio mentras la pelinegra se escudriñaba inquisitoriamente, su cabello se habia alargado, ahora caia suavemente sobre sus hombros, hasta su cintura, sus ojos violetas, ahora se veian grises, y el Hyogoku reposaba en su frente, adornando su cabeza como si de una tiara se tratase.

Seguia mirandose curiosa, esos tres eran los unicos cambios visibles, nadie que no la conociera hubiera adivinado que algo mas pasaba por dentro, esa ya no era la Rukia que muchos, y sobre todo un tonto pelinaranja, amaban.

Kilometros de discancia de esa reunion, en uno de los hospitales mas remembrados de todo el Japon, se encontraba los medicos trabajando a horas extras, no entendian como de la nada, las personas llegaban con escalofrios, palidas, tembolorosas y con una enorme perida de energia vital, las hisotrias eran las mismas.

-estaba en el patio trasero de mi casa, cuando me parecio ver a una pequeña caminar sola en la calle, ya era tarde asi que me acerque a preguntarle por sus padres, y de ahi, yo yo... ahhhhhh no, basta quitemelo quitenmelooooo QUITENMELOOOO- gritaba histerica una señora antes de caer en coma.

-es la decima victima que presenta esos sintomas doctor- informaba una enfermera mientras caminaba junto a un señor alto de lentes.

-maldicion, probablemente sea una epidemia, escucha, necesito que localizes de urgencia al doctor Kurosaki cuanto antes- exigio el medico, mientras trataba de no ahogarse, pedir ayuda al preportente bueno para nada de Kurosaki era casi motivo para automutilarse.

-no es necesario que me busques nena, ya estoy aqui- Ishin hizo acto de precensia al puro estilo, super hero, con una capa verde y boxers de bob esponja encima de sus pantalones.

-¿no puedes ser serio ni una vez en tu vida Kurosaki? Por eso tus hijos se averguenzan de ti- dijo mordazmente el doctor Ishida, antes de lanzarle el historial medico del primer paciente que llego –ponte a trabajar, quiero un analisis de lo que esta pasando-

El semblante del Kurosaki mayor cambio rapidamente, ahora sabia de que estaba hablando Ishida, tenia que ponerse a trabajar.

A varias salas de distancia de los doctores, una mujer reposaba tranquilamente en su dormitorio, sus cabellos marrones estaban acomodados hacia un lado de su rostro, su semblante era palido y cansado, lleno de tristeza, pero se le veia que descansaba, probablemente no habia descansado tan bien desde hace mas de 7 años.

A su lado, un joven de cabello oscuro y gafas miraba detenidamente la delgada silueta de la chica, Uryu nunca habia entendico que demonios le veia Orihime al cabezon de Ichigo, eran tan diferentes, tan opuestos, ella es una dama, y el, es un bruto, ella es dulce, y el, es mas amargo que un limon, ella, educada como doncella, y el, no era analfabeta simplemente porque el sistema eductativo japones no lo permite.

En el fondo Ishida nunca perdono a Ichigo por tartar a Orihime como la trataba, cada vez que la veia llorar por el, le daban ganas de atravezarlo con miles de flechas, tartar de hacerle pasar un poco del dolor que sentia la pelimarron.

-Ichigo- un susurro saco al Arquero de sus pensamientos, la pelimarron regresaba al campo conciente, pero ¿porque tenia que hablarle al imbecil de Ichigo incluso en sus sueños?, ¿acaso era masoquitsta la criatura que tenia en frente?

-no- contesto friamente antes de caminar hasta la interna –soy Ishida- relajo su rostro antes de encararla, -¿estas bien?- decidio dejar a un lado su odio por el pelinaranja para prestar su atencion en la chica.

-¿Ishida?- dijo antes de que su semblante cambiara por uno asustado –¿que paso? ¿Donde esta Yukihana? ¿Esta bien?- la pregunta saco de compostura al arquero, como era posible que despues de lo que habia pasado, toda via preguntara si la criatura estaba bien.

-Orihime san, deberias preocuparte mas por tu estado de salud, porque en lo que ami concierne, Yukihana esta muy bien, si es capaz de atacar y medio matar a un adulto- las palabras del arquero cayeron com un rayo en la espina dorsal de la voluptuosa mujer, quien empezo a derramar lagrimas.

-mi yuki, mi nena, como es posible que me haya querido asesinar- las lagrimas caian como cascadas por el rostro de Orihime, lo que causo pena y cierto grado de ternura en el estoico chico.

-escucha Orihime san, algo le paso a la chibi, ella jamas actuaria asi, me consta, estoy seguro que es algo relacionado con los hechos extraños que estan ocurriendo- trato de consolarla.

-¿hechos extraños?-pregunto curiosa

-asi es, trata de concentrarte un poco, tu tambien tienes un poder espiritual, aunque no tan desarrollado estoy casi seguro que seras capaz de sentirlo, vamos, cierra los ojos- le exorto Ishida, y ella obedecio, trato de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sentir esa alteracion en la corriente del reiatsu, pudo sentirla, muy debil, pero ahi estaba, era dolor, sea lo que sea que estaba causando estos problemas, era alguien que estaba sifriendo mucho en ese momento, y Orihime sintio pena por esa alma que lloraba sin consuelo.

…

un nuevo dia se asomaba en la sociedad de almas, todo estaba tenso, los susurros y murmuros corrian como polvora, no tomo mas de un minuto que todos observaran al gran y poderoso kurosaki, ser perseguido por una yachiru pelinegra, claro, la verdad no tardo en salir a la luz, y el deseo de mantener esta situación en secreto, se fue al retrete.

-ni chama-

-…..-

-nichamaaaa-

-…..-

-ni chama? O.o –

-…..-

-NI CHAMAAAA- el grito retumbante de la pequeña rukia se alcanzaba a escuchar en toda la extension de la sociedad de almas, desde que habia llegado, la chibi rukia se la vivia pegada a Byakuya, a Ichigo y al Capitan Ukitake, el unico que parecia disfrtutar la compañia de chibi Kia era el capitan peliblanco, pero ahora era el turno de Byakuya para tolerar a la pequeña, aunque parecia que solo la ignoraba, y ella se dio cuenta.

-ni chama malo dmmmm- se fue corriendo del despacho de Byakuya chocando con Renji en la entrada, el pelirrojo sonrio mientras la veia desaparecer tras el pasillo, era la misma impetud de rukia, claro, mas infantil. Renji y Rukia se conocieron varios años despues de esa edad, se preguntaba si asi fue Rukia antes de conocerla.

-ella no es Rukia- la voz del capitan del sexto escuadron, hablo como si leyera el pensamiento de su teniente –no importa que tanto se parezca, no importa cuanto sepa de ella, esa criatura, no es Rukia-

-debe admitir que es casi igual taicho, incluso en su caracter y modismos, gustos y desagrados, solo que es mas pequeña y no entiende cual es el comportamiento adecuado de…- un sonido de golpe llamo la atencion de los dos hombres, se dirigieron rapidamente hasta la habitacion del capitan, donde la chibi Rukia, Jugaba alegremente mientras se probaba una Hermosa yukata de seda que le quedaba muy grande.

-¿Taicho?- el teniente quedo helado, esa era la prenda mas valiosa que habia tenido la difunta esposa del capitan, y nisiquiera el se atrevia a ponerle una mano encima, ahora veia con premura a su capitan, estaba esperando, en cualquier momento.

-fuera- la voz fria y carente de emociones del capitan llego hasta los pequeños oidos de la chibi, quien volteo a mirar al adulto con algo de temor, se quito la yucata y la dejo sobre el futon se acerco hasta el capitan con las manitas en la espalda y con la mirada gacha

-gomen nasai nichama, esque esta muy suavechita y, y me recordo a mi nechan, aun huele a ella- con su manita, quiso tomar la mano del adulto, pero este la separo con brusquedad, asustando a la pequeña.

-fuera- volvio a repetir con coraje en su voz, chibi Kia bajo la cabeza y unas lagrimitas de hielo cayeron de sus ojitos, antes de irse, dijo algo a la espalda del capitan.

-pobre, pobre ni chama, lloras tanto por haber perdido a tu sol, que tus ojos llorosos no te dejan ver las estrellas- dicho esto se desaparecio la chibi de la vista de los dos hombres. Las ultimas palabras de la pequeña le habian parecido de lo mas correctas a cierto teniente, que aunque nunca lo admitiria, por amor a su pellejo.

La chibi kia corria muy rapido, le dolio mucho las palabras de su nichama, porque le decia esas cosas feas, era su hermano mayor y ella lo queria mucho, porque le decia esas cosas tan frias e hirientes.

Corrio tanto que no se dio cuenta a donde habia llegado, era un lugar muy extraño, olia como a alcohol, metal y plastico, por un momento su curiosidad fue mas fuerte que el evento reciente y comenzo a explorar, todos los shinigamis ahí, vestian batas blancas y lentes obscuros, parecia que estaban haciendo algo, pero no entendia muy bien lo que estaba pansando, parecia que estaban tecleando en las computadoras y observaban un gran tanque alrededor del salon

-¿nyuu?- observaba con cuidado, el tanque se parecia a donde la habian encerrado y tambien parecia que habia algo adentro

-comenzando escaneo, revisando el efecto de la fuerza de la zampaktou sobre el experimento #814- inicio una voz femenina

-iniciando el procedimento de laser- una segunda voz hablo mientras el laser lanzaba sus rayos gamma hacia el tanque que caian sobre la criatura ahí adentro.

(N/A en este momento hay dos lugares que estan ocurriendo simultaneamente, las partes subrayada es donde se encuentra Rukia y las partes que no, son las de Lutzia en la ss. Espero que este entendible ^^)

-esto esta raro Eyael, hace mucho que Rukia hime no ha dicho nada, solo esta sentada ahí, sin hacer nada, habra sido buena idea darle la orbe?- preguntaba con preocupación Caliel

-claro que si Caliel, hace mucho que el Hyogoku extrañaba a su legitima dueña, ademas asi, finalmente podra despertar su poder, como debe de ser- dijo la voluptuosa mujer mirando hacia fuera

-lo que me preocupa es donde esta Lutzia, hace mucho que no la vemos y ella no se ausenta demasiado- la pelirroja mujer caminaba hacia la ventana del salon observando hacia afuera, esperando que la chibi apareciera en cualquier momento

-basta, dejenla en paz- la voz de Rukia canalizo toda la atención para su persona, los demas se acercaron a ver que le pasaba, estaba ida, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera presente y su mente en un lugar muy muy lejano.

-dejenla en paz- gritaba la pequeña Lutzia mientras rompia el tanque que tenia prisionera a la criatura.

-agarrenla- solo se escucho la orden de la teniente del doceavo escuadron, al tiempo que los miembros del mismo se levantaban y corrian rodeando a Lutzia y al experimento, quien parecia una hermosa mujer de delicadas facciones.

-basta dejen de jugar con las personas, no tienen derecho- Rukia tenia los ojos abiertos con temor, pero determinación –no voy a permitir que le hagan daño-

-que esta pasando?- preguntaron los gemelos mirando a Rukia mientras ella no miraba a ninguno de los presentes

-descuiden gemelos- Mahasiah, desde la entrada del recinto, con una mirada muy divertida, mientras veia como Rukia hablaba con el aire – solo es la conexion

-¿conexión? ¿de que estas hablando?- preguntaron las dos voces al mismo tiempo

-Rukia esta viendo lo que Lutiza, creo que eso es parte del Hogyoku. Rukia Hime tendra mas y mas poder conforme el tiempo pase, ahorita es extraño pero no se apuren, llegara el momento en el que Rukia hime podra convertirse en una autentica diosa de la muerte- no dijo mas y el joven de largos cabellos amarillos salio de la gran sala encaminandose por un solitario pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima sala, de la ultima seccion de la mansion, se sentia extraño, era la primera vez que no les contaba todo a sus hermanos, algo no estaba bien, pero lo mejor era mantener a sus hermanos fuera de todo esto, cuando todo terminara lo perdonarian.

En la sociedad de almas, el caos regresaba, el laboratorio del doceavo escuadron estaba cubierto de una gran pila de nieve, todos los miembros de la facultad estaban congelados, incluida la teniente, parecia que habian logrado finalmente hacer enojar a la mini kia, dado que jamas habia lastimado a nadie, ni a Ichigo, aunque quisiera matarlo.

Se hizo tanto ruido que el perimetro del escuadron estaba rodeado por miembros del grupo de asesinos de la segunda division, esperando a que la pequeña saliera por cualquier lado, para acabar con su vida.

Dentro solo habia 4 personas en pie, la chibi Kia, el capitan Mayuri, el capitan Kuchiki, y la mujer victima de los experimentos.

- como, ¿cómo te atreves chiquilla? No solo escapas de mi custodia, no solo consigues proteccion del capitan comandante, y lo mas importante, te atrevez a revelar mi verdadero rostro a estos seres comunes e inferiores, si no, que tambien osas venir e interrumpir un experimento que podria cambiar el curso de la batalla entre hollow shinigami por siempre- el capitan de la doceava escuadra estaba ardido, realmente podias ver la vena en su frente explotar.

- Lutzia- ahora era el turno del mayor de los Kuchikis –es hora de que te comportes-

y por primera ves, desde que habia nacido, la pequeña Lutzia se quedo seria, y con rencor en sus infantiles ojitos encaro a la cabeza del clan Kuchiki

-Eyael nechan tenia razon, estaba mejor sin saber . Ustedes, ustedes piensan que porque son los encargados de guiar a las almas, tienen derecho sobre ellas- las manitas de la chibi kia temblaban de coraje y sus ojitos miraron a la mujer detrás de ella – no te apures obachan ya nadie va a lastimarte- regreso su mirada a los adultos frente a ella - necesitan aprender a sufrir y con gusto les enseñare a llorar- y con esas ultimas palabras, el cielo de la sociedad de almas se lleno de furiosas nubes de invierno y diamantes de nieve comenzaron a caer.

Fin

.

..

…

…..

Estoy de vuelta

bueno, que tal?

les gusto?

no les gusto?

les dieron ganas de vomitar?

El proximo capitulo les prometo una batalla entre mini rukia y byakuya, eshora de que byakuya acepte ante el mundo su preocupación y amor por su hermanita

Revelare la identidad de esa mujer victima de los locos experimentos de Maruri (aunque creo que algunos suponen quien es)

Y un ataque a la sociedad de almas (si ya saben de quien)

Proximo capitulo "LA REUNION"

dudas quejas sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y/o todas las anteriores, no se olviden de mi ^^

nos leemos sikkandda fuera


End file.
